Atteindre les Cieux
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Lorsque l'on perd son unique famille, on se sent désemparé ... Lorsque l'on a un nom comme coupable, on décide de le cibler ... L'histoire d'un enfant qui, malgré les années, décide de tout faire pour atteindre les sommets, là où réside le responsable de sa détresse.
1. Chapitre 1 : Promesse de vengeance

**Chapitre 1 : Promesse de vengeance**

« Les pauvres … Ils étaient si jeunes. Ils n'avaient même pas trente ans. »

_Qu'elle se taise, cette femme d'un âge trop avancé. Il ne voulait plus entendre, il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à cette phrase qui se répétait sans cesse depuis plus d'une heure. Il serrait les poings, le visage nullement baissé, toujours droit et fier, ses yeux émeraude fixant ardemment les deux cercueils devant lui. Ses cheveux verts lui tombaient sur le front, la pluie étant la raison d'une telle coiffure._

« Et leur enfant ! Il n'a aucune autre famille à part eux. Le maire du village a envisagé de l'emmener à l'orphelinat, nulle famille n'a la possibilité de s'occuper d'un enfant en plus, surtout de son âge. Déjà que le village va très mal ces derniers temps. »

_En quoi est-ce que cela l'intéressait ? Quel intérêt portait-il à ces personnes ? Aucun. Leurs paroles rentraient dans une oreille pour sortir par l'autre. Il voulait être tranquille … et seul … Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il voyait maintenant les deux cercueils qui étaient soulevés avant d'être enfouis sous terre, une unique pierre tombale étant utilisée pour le couple disparu beaucoup trop tôt._

_Un éboulement, une avalanche, un effondrement, un glissement, on pouvait appeler de différentes façons un seul et même évènement. Lorsque le terrain venait s'effondrer sur le corps innocent d'une personne, cela emmenait souvent à une seule et même conclusion : la mort. La mort de ses parents … qui grimpaient sur le mont Elyeus pour récupérer simplement quelques herbes et autres éléments naturels comestibles._

_La mort … Pour lui, âgé simplement de huit ans, il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi avant aujourd'hui. Avant qu'un homme qu'il connaissait comme le maire lui avait annoncé la triste nouvelle. Il avait pris l'habitude de patienter calmement à la maison, attendant que ses parents reviennent. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de l'envoyer à l'école, cela lui semblait logique. S'ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter de la nourriture, pourquoi en auraient-ils pour l'école ? Mais il ne se plaignait pas … Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. C'était une vie agréable et calme qu'il avait eu … jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Jusqu'à ce jour maudit … Ses yeux se relevèrent pour se poser sur l'immense mont qui se dressait au loin par rapport au village. Le mont Elyeus … C'était lui qui avait emporté à jamais ses parents. Il haïssait ce mont … Mais pas uniquement lui. Pourquoi haïr quelque chose qui ne vit pas ? Non … L'être qu'il détestait le plus au monde à ce jour était celui qui trônait au sommet d'Elyeus : Rayquaza.  
_

_Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu, seulement décrit d'après les légendes du village. Le pokémon des cieux avait créé cette montagne en des temps immémoriaux et s'était installé à son sommet, observant de loin tous les pokémons et les humains qui tentaient de l'atteindre. L'atteindre ? C'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire … même si on ne comptait plus le nombre de morts causées par cette montagne.  
_

« Allons … Raikoso. Il est temps de partir. Tu pourras leur rendre visite quand tu le voudras. J'ai prévenu le directeur de l'orphelinat à ce sujet, comme je le fais pour chaque enfant orphelin à cause de la montagne. » _dit un homme d'une soixante d'années à l'embonpoint bien présent. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête avec lenteur avant de l'accompagner, jetant un dernier regard à la tombe de ses deux parents._

« Voilà l'orphelinat où dorénavant, tu logeras. Tu apprendras les bases de l'écriture, de la lecture voir d'autres matières suivant tes capacités. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais nous n'avons guère les moyens de faire plus. J'espère que tu plairas et que tu sauras tirer un trait sur cet évènement bien triste. »

_Bien entendu. Cela ne se voyait-il pas sur son visage ? Comme il ne donnait aucune réponse au maire, celui-ci se gratta le sommet du crâne, un peu gêné devant une telle absence de réaction de la part du jeune garçon. Dès que celui-ci fut parti, le directeur était là, lui demandant s'il voulait rentrer se présenter aux autres enfants. Sans réponse, il hocha simplement la tête d'un air négatif. Il ne comptait pas rester ici de toute façon. L'orphelinat était comme le village : Austère et dénué de vie. Il n'avait rien pour lui … Rien du tout. Il n'y avait que quelques petits grillages de fer mais ils ne faisaient même pas cinquante centimètres de hauteur. Et que dire du bâtiment en lui-même ? Ah … Rien du tout. Il s'en fichait, il n'y accordait aucune importance._

« Et bien … Raikoso, si tu veux bien me suivre, je vais te montrer la chambre où tu vas dormir. Il y a des règles à suivre et … Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Ah … Bon … Tu veux sûrement regarder une dernière fois au-dehors de l'orphelinat. Malgré les paroles de ce bon vieux maire, je ne peux pas te laisser voir tes parents quand tu le désires. Imagine donc que je laisse les enfants se balader hors de l'orphelinat ? Cela serait complètement stupide. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? Raikoso ? Raikoso ? »

_Il n'y avait rien à retirer de lui, ce n'était pas visible ? Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le directeur, puis à nouveau devant lui sans prendre la parole. Il vit du coin de l'œil le vieil homme qui remettait correctement ses lunettes. Celui-ci lui dit qu'exceptionnellement, pour aujourd'hui, il pouvait rester dehors mais que d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, il reviendrait le chercher et lui présenter les lieux._

… … … _Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il vit le directeur en plusieurs années. Dès que celui-ci fut reparti à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il avait enjambé le grillage de métal, s'écorchant la jambe droite, son pantalon se déchirant à cause de la grille. Comme si une petite blessure de ce genre pouvait lui faire quelque chose ? Ce n'était rien … Rien du tout … Sans même prêter attention aux personnes qui se retournaient en le voyant courir, il se dirigeait vers le mont … Le mont Elyeus … Celui qui avait mis un terme à ses instants de bonheur._

_Voilà … Le voilà … Ce mont … Ce mont infranchissable … dont nul n'avait réussi à atteindre le sommet. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un sentier fait de terre, tracé par les humains. Tout autour de lui, de la verdure était présente, aussi intéressante que d'habitude. Il en avait rien à faire de cette chose … Ce n'était pas le plus important. Sa tête se leva en direction du ciel. Le sommet n'était pas visible mais pourtant, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il prit la parole, une voix sombre sortant de ses lèvres :_

« Rayquaza … Je te tuerai. »

_Après ses paroles, il fit quelques pas, lentement, suivant le sentier de terre. Ça ne servait à rien de dériver du chemin original … pour l'instant. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait, il accomplirait la mission qu'il s'était lancé … Celle de mettre à mal le pokémon des cieux._

_Loin … Loin très loin dans le ciel … Dépassant les nuages, sur le sommet du mont Elyeus, deux yeux dorés venaient de s'ouvrir. Un murmure lointain, un écho distant et pourtant, les paroles du jeune garçon venaient d'arriver jusqu'à la créature. Oh … Un pokémon normal n'aurait surement pas entendu ces quelques mots mais pour une créature comme elle, il n'y avait aucune difficulté à cela. Un long corps serpenté de couleur vert, des cercles dorés dessinés sur lui, l'imposant monstre était de loin l'un parmi les plus grands de ce monde. Il se déplaça avec lenteur, sa gueule se penchant au bord de l'immense terrain qui ornait le sommet du mont Elyeus. Il était rare que réellement, un mont soit pointu au bout, celui-ci ne faisait pas exception puisque le monstre, pour s'y loger, n'avait pas hésité à réduire sa taille de quelques mètres. Ainsi, il pouvait alors avoir un terrain où se reposer._

_Une créature aussi chétive et faible que ce petit humain … venait de le menacer ? Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière fois qu'il entendait une telle chose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la personne qui avait proféré de telles paroles. Un humain qui n'était guère encore un adulte … ni même un adolescent … Ce n'était qu'un enfant et il avait l'idée de venir le tuer ? Cela serait presque drôle … mais il n'était guère du genre à rire ou à s'amuser. _

_Il n'accordait aucune importance à ces êtres inférieurs, que cela soit les humains ou les pokémons. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise ou de la vanité, nullement … Mais il était lassé de ces créatures. Elles étaient ennuyeuses, toujours à vouloir monter et grimper au sommet de ce mont. Bien entendu, personne n'avait réussi en plusieurs décennies, siècles, millénaires. La technologie progressait comme ce monde et bien que les humains et pokémons montent de plus en plus haut, nul ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'avait rien à faire, la montagne elle-même se chargeait de les ramener sur la terre ferme.  
_

_Alors … Un petit humain ? Sans pokémon ? Avec seulement ses mains et ses pieds comme outils ? Etait-ce une blague de sa part ? Malgré la hauteur, malgré la distance, malgré les nuages, il était capable de le voir … de le regarder … Ses yeux jaune et noirs se posaient sur Raikoso. Comme si tout le jeune corps avait senti sa vision sur lui, l'enfant s'était mis à trembler. Ou alors … Peut-être était-ce le froid ? Non … Le jeune garçon avait levé la tête en direction du sommet sur lequel il logeait._

_Oh… Cette lueur de défi dans le regard, dommage qu'il ne soit pas le premier à l'avoir … jusqu'au moment où elle s'éteindrait en même temps que la vie de la personne qui la possédait. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le regarder mais pourtant, il continua de le regarder pendant plusieurs minutes bien que pour le distraire, il y avait tant d'autres façons. Ou non … Il ne s'amusait guère et il s'ennuyait … mais après avoir vécu tellement d'années, plusieurs millions, n'était-ce pas normal ? Plus rien ne l'excitait, que cela soit les guerres qui ravagent les pays, les peuples qui se développent, la naissance d'un enfant royal ou alors la mort d'une personnalité toute aussi importante._

_C'était ainsi … son existence … Et rien ne semblait raviver la flamme qui l'avait animé lors de sa création, lors de son rôle que lui avait donné Arceus. Un rôle devenu inutile et obsolète puisque Kyogre et Groudon ne se combattaient plus, eux aussi étant en paix. Il pourrait bien perdre son temps à vaguer à diverses occupations mais en tant que pokémon des cieux, en avait-il réellement la possibilité ? Il ne s'était pas posé la question, il n'était pas un être qui aimait la réflexion poussée à son paroxysme, consistant en des : « Pourquoi doit-on vivre ? La mort est-elle une fin en soi ? » Il n'était pas ainsi._

_Le jeune garçon tentait maintenant de sortir des sentiers tracés dans la terre. Oh ? Que comptait-il faire ? Essayer réellement de grimper au sommet ? Nul n'y arrivait … Et ce n'était pas lui qui allait réussir. Ce mont qui atteignait les cieux … endroit où il régnait en maître. D'ailleurs, il était temps de faire pleuvoir. Tout son corps se souleva avant de léviter au-dessus du sol malgré son absence d'ailes._

_Il tournoya sur lui-même, les nuages blanc se trouvant au-dessous du mont commençant à se réunir et à prendre une teinte grisée. Peu à peu, les éclairs grondèrent avant qu'une violente pluie ne tombe sur la montagne Elyeus. Il était celui qui décidait du climat, qu'on le désire ou non … Il voulait de la pluie ? Alors la pluie tomberait. Un soleil resplendissant ? Alors le soleil rayonnerait. Une neige glaciale ? Alors la neige s'abattrait._

_Comment est-ce que le jeune garçon avait réagi à ce temps qui s'était modifié sans prévenir ? Ayant fini de danser, il s'était repositionné au bord du sommet, la tête penchée en direction du vide. Le jeune garçon ne cherchait guère à se couvrir de la pluie, faisant simplement attention simplement à ce que les coulées de boue ne s'abattent pas sur lui. Oh … Tiens donc … Voilà donc une forte tête ? Mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'amuser._

_Pourtant, il était là, toujours les yeux dorés qui fixaient le jeune garçon. Celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de combattre les éléments sans y arriver. En plus, la nuit était tombée le plus naturellement possible et nombreuses étaient les chutes dans la boue et la terre. Que ce gamin abandonne le combat, il était sûr de perdre. Surtout sans avoir aucun pokémon._

_Les idiots et les insouciants ne méritent guère d'exister … autant que ceux qui se pavanent, qui sont trop sûrs d'eux et de diverses autres catégories de personnes ou pokémons. Car oui, les pokémons n'étaient guère mieux que les humains. Bien qu'ils vivent dans cette montagne, il interdisait aussi aux créatures de grimper à son sommet. Nul ne pouvait l'atteindre, nul ne le devait. Il était intouchable, infranchissable et nul ne l'avait aperçu._

_C'était pourquoi il est seul et isolé du monde … ou alors seule et isolée … Car il devait l'être. Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié que son visage était penché, toujours là à regarder l'avancée du jeune garçon. La pluie continuait de s'abattre, encore plus violemment qu'auparavant. Il n'était guère du genre à vouloir tuer les pokémons et les humains. Ils laissaient ces derniers mourir par leurs propres bêtises. Néanmoins, avoir provoqué la pluie en réponse à ce regard fier pour un enfant de huit ans n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Alors … Autant arrêter les frais maintenant._

Il se redressa une nouvelle fois, tournoyant dans les airs tandis que les nuages se dispersaient et s'éloignaient de la montagne. Qu'ils aillent donc voir ailleurs il y était … Maintenant, le ciel constellé par les étoiles était parfaitement visible tandis qu'il regardait la réaction du jeune garçon. Allait-il rebrousser chemin ? Nullement … Il le voyait continuer sans même daigner prendre le temps de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Avec neutralité, il dit :

« Arrive donc à moi, je t'attendrai. »

_Pour lui, ses paroles avaient un sens mais pour le jeune garçon, il n'entendrait alors qu'un simple cri, un cri puissant et proche du divin. Un cri capable de faire trembler le plus courageux des hommes et des pokémons. Alors, ce n'était pas un simple enfant qui allait réussir ce que nul n'avait abouti depuis des décennies. Personne … ne pouvait y arriver. Mais le cri n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à lui._

_Des crampes … Voilà ce qu'il avait à l'estomac depuis plusieurs journées … En fait, depuis plusieurs semaines même. Heureusement pour lui, grâce à ses parents, il arrivait à savoir quelles herbes étaient consommables ou non. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui nourrissait l'enfant qu'il était et il avait besoin de plus de choses mais comment faire ? Mentalement, dans sa tête, il se disait que ça ne le concernait pas alors que c'était pourtant le cas._

_La crasse sur ses habits, son corps, ses cheveux, il n'y accordait aucune importance. A quoi bon se laver ? Il avait une bonne constitution et grâce à la chance, il arrivait à ne pas être malade sinon, c'en était fini de lui. Par contre, malheureusement, le fait d'avoir dérivé du chemin initial, d'avoir pris une autre route, cela l'avait fait perdre dans son trajet. Et depuis plus d'un mois, il vagabondait dans les plaines, sans savoir réellement où il se trouvait. Il savait simplement qu'il devait monter mais des fois, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait redescendre. Néanmoins, sa volonté restait la même : inflexible._

Il ne comptait pas abandonner ce qu'il avait commencé et il s'était juré d'atteindre le sommet pour mettre à mal la créature qui vivait à son sommet. C'était ridicule ? Ou non. Ce que les autres auraient pensé s'il avait parlé de ça, il n'y accordait aucune importance, seule la réussite de sa mission personnelle lui suffisait. Et pour ça, qu'importe la méthode qu'il utiliserait pour arriver à ses fins. AIE ! ZUT DE ZUT ! Il venait de s'égratigner la jambe une nouvelle fois à cause de la pointe d'une pierre cachée dans l'herbe. Un peu de sang s'écoula le long de sa cuisse. Bon, ce n'était pas grave. Il se lécha un doigt sali par la terre, venant laver le sang sur sa jambe. Son pantalon était dans un triste état, un peu comme sa tenue, il ressemblait à un enfant sauvage sauf qu'il n'était pas issu de la montagne, loin de là.

_D'ailleurs, il avait tout fait pour éviter les pokémons et les humains. Il se déplaçait furtivement, esquivant les endroits où il remarquait des traces de pas. Il ne voulait rien à voir avec eux … Que ça soit de près ou de loin. Ses yeux émeraude n'accordaient de l'importance qu'envers une seule chose … La montagne … Cette montagne traîtresse qui avait emporté ses parents … Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner … ni à elle … ni à celui responsable de cet acte._

_Encore une journée s'écoula et il faisait à nouveau nuit. Il ne cherchait pas à trouver une grotte ou une pierre pour se cacher dessous, il n'était pas stupide au point de tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Il faisait attention à trouver simplement un endroit à l'abri … non pas du vent … mais du reste. Généralement, il ne dormait pas adossé à un arbre, contre un rocher ou autre mais tout simplement sur les morceaux de plaine qu'il pouvait trouver._

_Son corps tout simplement couché sur le dos dans l'herbe, celui-ci souffrait à cause du manque de confort … mais il ne se plaignait pas … Il avait la majeure partie du temps, une magnifique vue en direction des étoiles. Atteindre les cieux … et renvoyer de cette place le pokémon qui les dirigeait. C'est ce qu'il allait faire … Oui … Mais pour l'instant … Il savait qu'il était inutile d'espérer atteindre le sommet … simplement à la force de ses mains. Il n'était pas stupide, ces quelques semaines malgré sa faiblesse physique, lui avaient permis de mettre de l'ordre à ces idées._

_Il avait besoin d'un équipement … Comme ses défunts parents allaient souvent à la montagne, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une corde, de pitons et divers autres objets pour être sûr de pouvoir continuer sa montée de la montagne. C'est pour ça … qu'il allait chercher le chemin à suivre pour retourner au village. Là-bas, il retournerait chez ses parents … du moins, l'endroit où il vivait auparavant … Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de maison._

_Hum ? Tiens donc … Même si il ne le regardait que très rarement, deux à cinq minutes par jour, malgré le désintérêt qu'il lui portait, il était là, à l'observer brièvement pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Plus d'un mois et demi s'était écoulés depuis qu'il était sur le mont Elyeus et il pensait que cela avait suffi à tempérer la volonté du jeune garçon. Ça avait bien réussi mais en même temps … Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il abandonnait._

_C'était assez … surprenant en un sens. N'importe qui aurait déjà abandonné, du moins à cet âge plus que précoce. Il y avait donc une raison bien particulière, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que le jeune garçon veuille sa mort. Ce n'était pas cela qui lui l'intéressait … Mais bon … Il se posait une question dont pourtant la réponse lui semblait complètement égale. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le jeune garçon le haïssait tant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une aussi frêle et chétive créature lui en voulait au point de le haïr ? Il ne le savait pas … Et pourtant, il pouvait donner mille explications, une seule serait la bonne._

_La conception d'un troisième être par rapport à un seconde était la base de tout … Enfin … Dans les relations sexuées permettant aux espèces, que cela soit humaine ou pokémon, de procréer. Lui ? En tant que pokémon légendaire, il était né … de rien … ou plutôt d'Arceus lui-même, comme l'était tous les pokémons légendaires. Néanmoins, il n'avait ni père, ni mère, ni famille, ni ami, rien … Pourquoi crée un semblant de sociabilité dans ce monde ? Cela n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux._

Intérêt, intérêt, intérêt, il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche car c'était ainsi qu'il vivait ses jours, ses semaines, ses mois, ses années, ses décennies, ses siècles et ses millénaires. Sans un quelconque intérêt envers ce monde qui l'entourait. Pourquoi accorder de l'importance à une chose éphémère ? Pourquoi s'y attarder ? Cela n'avait … aucune utilité. Néanmoins … D'après ce qu'il voyait … Le jeune garçon avait décidé d'abandonner la bataille. Il faisait bien … Les combats perdus d'avance ne valaient pas la peine d'être faits. La réédition était pourtant une qualité rare chez les humains comme les pokémons. Accepter de reconnaître que l'on est plus faible qu'autrui … mais aussi protéger en même temps ceux qui les entouraient. Néanmoins … Comme il le pensait … C'était rare, beaucoup trop rare pour être signalé.

_Alors le jeune garçon avait reconnu sa défaite ? Et rentrait bien sagement chez lui ? C'était ainsi que cela devait se terminer ? Pathétique … mais en même temps compréhensible. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant cherche encore et toujours à vouloir grimper jusqu'au sommet de la montagne mais avec ses petites mains et ses petits pieds, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Rien du tout … Il n'avait les capacités pour ça._

_Et c'était pour cela qu'il était faible … Car ce n'était qu'un enfant … qu'un humain … et sans pokémon d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Alors, c'était inutile de n'espérer atteindre que les mille mètres sur plus de la dizaine de mille qui constituait le mont Elyeus … Ah … Dix milles mètres d'altitude, c'était ça qui composait la hauteur de l'endroit où il logeait._

_Contrairement à ses habitudes, il regardait le jeune garçon qui descendait au fur et à mesure les mètres pour tenter de retrouver son chemin en direction du village. Il l'aurait aidé … si il avait été intéressé par son existence … or ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cela aurait pu être drôle si il avait été doté d'un sens de l'humour … Quelles seraient les réactions des autres humains en voyant la tenue que le jeune garçon arborait ? Hum … Cela aurait prêté à sourire … s'il en était capable … Si il en avait l'envie. Or … En avait-il envie ? La réponse était dans la question personnelle qu'il se posait. Il ne se souciait pas de cet humain … qui de toute façon, disparaît un jour ou un autre … comme chaque créature dotée d'une courte vie._

_Il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour retrouver son chemin, suivant toujours la même route. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il ne se plaignait pas. Dormir de la sorte, attraper froid à cause de la pluie, de ses vêtements trempés, de la boue qui s'écoulait le long de son corps dans ses moments, il n'avait pas à parler. En fait, il ne parlait plus. Ça ne servait à rien d'ouvrir la bouche car il n'avait personne à qui parler et qu'il ne voulait parler à personne._

_Il avait suivi le chemin de terre, retrouvant ainsi après plus d'un mois, le village qu'il avait quitté. Néanmoins, évitant le regard des villageois, il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où il avait habité. La petite maisonnette de bois étant éloignée du village car ses parents n'aimant guère être entouré par d'autres personnes et surtout dérangés, il la remarqua aussitôt … Elle était restée la même … bien qu'abandonnée. Et aussi cambriolée d'après la porte en bois qui avait été éclatée en deux en son milieu._

_Quoi de bien surprenant ? Il aurait bien aimé réagir avec neutralité mais sur le coup, non, ça le mettait réellement en colère. Il pénétra avec vivacité dans la maisonnette, regardant à gauche et à droite, plus de chaises sauf certains morceaux de bois brisés. Plus de vaisselle, plus de lits, plus rien du tout ! RIEN DE RIEN ! CES VOLEURS DE VILLAGEOIS ! Ils avaient tout pris ! Sauf … Sauf … Sauf ce qu'ils considéraient ce qui n'était pas important. Ca … Ils avaient préféré les casser … comme le petit tableau qui représentaient ses parents lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Celui-ci avait un trou béant à la place de leurs visages … Ah … Ah … Il devait se calmer … se calmer … MAIS COMMENT SE CALMER ?! Il donna des coups de pied un peu partout, gémissant de douleur alors qu'il brisait ce qu'il pouvait briser. Parce que ses parents étaient morts, ils pouvaient faire ça ?! NON ! PAS DU TOUT !_

_On ne bafoue pas les morts ! Et surtout, on ne vole pas leurs possessions ! Car oui, il ne retrouvait plus les objets ayant appartenus à ses parents ! C'était … C'était … juste horrible ! HORRIBLE ! Il savait où il pouvait retrouver les objets de ses parents … Ah … Ah … Il quitta la maisonnette avec fureur, bien décidé à ne plus y remettre les pieds. Ils allaient le payer ! Ils allaient tous le payer ! Ils ne se valaient pas les uns aux autres !_

_Marchant d'un pas vif et rapide en direction du village, plusieurs hommes, femmes et enfants tournaient son visage vers lui, se demandant qui était ce jeune garçon sale et crasseux. Nul n'avait reconnu l'enfant, qui plus d'un mois auparavant, n'avait pas versé de larmes lors de la cérémonie d'enterrement de ses parents. Il se dirigeait vers un bâtiment bien particulier : une brocante. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, l'enfant ne se gêna guère pour donner un coup de pied dans un Miaouss qui dormait paisiblement dans un coin avant de faire de même avec un Caninos. Aussitôt, ce fut un tintamarre indescriptible, le chien comme le chat commençant à se griffer et à se mordre, de nombreux objets tombant sur le sol. L'homme qui dirigeait la boutique, trop occupé avec un client, ne remarqua pas au départ le chahut qui se produisit juste à côté. Puis enfin, quand il commença à s'en mêler ainsi que le client, l'enfant s'était mis aussitôt à récupérer les affaires de ses parents. Le matériel du parfait petit escalateur ! Raikoso s'était mis à courir à toute allure lorsque l'homme cria, celui-ci ne pouvant néanmoins rien faire puisque trop occupé à calmer ses deux pokémons._

_Et le voilà de retour sur le sentier de la montagne Elyeus … Mais maintenant avec un petit sac à dos contenant tout ce qui était important … pour l'aider à monter ! Car oui, le grondement de son ventre lui rappelait la triste vérité. Il n'avait pas récupéré à manger et à boire. Mais qu'importe ! Il avait récupéré l'équipement de ses parents et c'était le plus important ! La faim, la soif … Il pouvait s'en passer ! Il en était sûr et certain !_

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il était revenu ? Le jeune garçon était revenu ? Et avec un sac sur son dos ? Il n'avait pas abandonné ? Il voulait quand même tenter de grimper au sommet du mont Elyeus ? Ah …. Qu'il tentait donc … Il verrait à quel point cet endroit était cruel … Pourquoi nul n'y était jamais arrivé. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Et il n'allait même pas prendre la peine de voir celui-ci échouer. Il avait mieux à faire … C'est-à-dire « rien »._


	2. Chapitre 2 : UCdTlI

**Chapitre 2 : Un combat de tous les instants**

_Son ventre s'était mis à grogner pour la septième fois dans la matinée. D'un coup de ventre bien placé dans celui-ci, il se fit pouffer de douleur mais en même temps arrêter le bruit. Voilà comment il réglait ses problèmes de faim depuis maintenant une année. Une longue année s'était écoulée mais il n'avait pas abandonné le moins du monde. Par contre, il n'avait guère réellement progressé pendant tout ce temps. Il avait décidé de prendre son temps malgré la colère qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux en l'air. Il avait appris à connaître le bas de la montagne de telle façon qu'elle ne lui recèle plus aucun secret. Et maintenant ? Au beau milieu d'une petite route parcourue par les nombreux cailloux, l'un d'entre eux s'était soulevé, poussant un cri caractéristique d'un pokémon. Le Racaillou avait ses deux mains dirigées vers le sol, frappant celui-ci alors que le jeune garçon le regardait avec un peu d'énervement._

_Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça, largement pas ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait ce genre de problèmes maintenant ? Enfin … Ce n'était plus nouveau … Il avait pris l'habitude de se faire agresser par les pokémons de la montagne et inversement. Alors là … Pour la journée, il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé. Son sac sur son dos, il attendait que le Racaillou fonce vers lui avant de lever le pied droit, donnant tout simplement un coup avec. Son pied droit s'arrêta contre le Racaillou, le faisant gémir à cause de la douleur subie. Pourtant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il continua de pousser, le Racaillou se retrouvant projeté sur le côté, le faisant tomber près du bord du chemin. Sans même une once d'hésitation, il continua de le pousser du pied, le jetant par-dessus bord. Le pokémon ressemblant à un caillou muni de deux bras cria son nom tout en roulant au loin. Ah … Ah … Ah … _

_Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas ces foutues créatures ! Elles lui faisaient trop mal ! Il retira sa chaussure qui était encore en bon état contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu. Aie, aie, aie … Son pied était crasseux, sale et bruni par la terre. C'était à peine si on voyait ses ongles. A côté, il toucha du doigt les nombreuses cloques et ampoules explosées au fil des semaines. Là … Il regardait simplement la rougeur apparue après le coup donné au Racaillou. Ses pieds avaient pris l'habitude de souffrir visiblement … Il n'avait déjà plus réellement mal. Il allait marcher difficilement pendant quelques heures, une journée ou deux au grand maximum et après, tout allait retourner à la normale._

_Pour aujourd'hui, c'était déjà suffisant. Ses cheveux s'étaient allongés et souvent, il se les arrachait à la main pour éviter qu'ils ne poussent trop. Ça lui donnait une allure un peu caverneuse mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune règle à suivre, que cela soit de conduite, de savoir-vivre, ou alors dictée par des personnes ou des pokémons. Il leva son regard vers le haut de la montagne mais plus précisément vers ce qui se trouvait à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Il voyait du lierre grimpant le long des rochers et il savait ce que cela voulait dire. De la végétation se trouvait au-dessus … Et pour avoir de la végétation, il fallait espérer trouver de l'eau non loin._

_Plaçant une main dans ses cheveux, il toucha l'objet métallique qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Bon ! Ce n'était pas le temps de perdre du temps ! Il devait continuer à progresser … à gagner de précieux mètres sur cette montagne. Il n'avait besoin … de rien d'autre pour mener à bien son objectif. Sortant plusieurs pitons et attachant correctement la corde autour de son ventre, il prit ensuite un petit marteau, se demandant s'il allait en avoir besoin ? Ah non ! Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça ! Plusieurs racines sortaient d'en haut, signe qu'il y avait un arbre. Bon … Ca voulait dire qu'il pouvait se servir des racines pour grimper._

… … … _Assez ingénieux de sa part, il le reconnaissait mais il était de moins en moins surpris par le jeune garçon. Utiliser les racines de cette sorte … C'était plutôt astucieux. Cela faisait un an que l'enfant s'était installé sur SON territoire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Raikoso tiendrait aussi longtemps, cela l'avait même … étonné. Car oui, le jeune garçon était dans un sale état. Du sommet du mont Elyeus, il pouvait l'étudier longuement. Sale … C'était le premier mot qui traverserait n'importe quel être un peu sensé lorsque cela concernait Raikoso. Le jeune garçon était tout simplement répugnant à regarder._

_Les habits ne ressemblaient à plus rien et là où il y avait des déchirures, il y avait des entailles. Là où il y avait des entailles, du sang séché s'y trouvait … Un peu comme dans les cheveux verts devenus bruns par la saleté. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris un bain ? Depuis qu'il était parti … Le seul contact de l'eau sur le corps de l'enfant, c'était quand la pluie s'abattait sur lui. Quant à la pluie, il était le seul à décider quand elle devait tomber. Or, à l'heure actuelle, il avait prévu … de ne rien faire tomber pour une bonne semaine._

Pourquoi cela ? Car il voulait que le jeune garçon abandonne … Ce n'était pas effroi envers lui, ni par amusement, ni par un quelconque intérêt … Simplement qu'il abandonne … Car il n'en retirerait rien de bon. Il n'était qu'au début de sa vie et il venait d'en gâcher une année à cause d'actions stupides. Ce n'était pas inquiétude envers Raikoso, loin de là … Il ne se souciait guère de lui mais c'était sûrement le cas d'autres personnes.

_En parlant d'autres personnes, il avait aussi remarqué qu'aucun homme n'était venu chercher le jeune garçon. Ni de femme d'ailleurs … C'était assez surprenant car normalement, il fallait deux personnes pour enfanter un être plus petit que soi. Cela voulait donc dire que les deux … parents de cet enfant ne viendraient pas le récupérer … Ou alors … Hum … Il ne s'était pas posé la question avant aujourd'hui mais … Cette haine que lui portait l'enfant … n'était-ce pas à cause de cela ?_

Ce n'était qu'une possibilité mais il pourrait s'avérer que l'enfant le haïssait car la montagne avait emporté ses parents ? Et qu'il le jugeait responsable de celle-ci ? AH ! Pourquoi n'était pas surpris ? Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait … et que ça ne serait pas la dernière. Sa tête pencha vers le vide, regardant Raikoso qui avait terminé de grimper sur le plan supérieur recouvert d'herbe mais aussi de trois arbres. C'était la haine … son vecteur qui lui permettait de continuer ? Amusant … Très amusant même. S'il était capable de s'amuser. Mais le jeune garçon avait un grand problème … Encore plus important que celui qui consistait à essayer de monter au sommet du mont Elyeus.

_Et c'était la montagne en elle-même … Puisque le jeune garçon haïssait la montagne, celle-ci allait très bien le lui rendre. On ne pouvait pas vouloir grimper le mont Elyeus en le haïssant … Car malgré l'impression qu'il donnait, celui-ci était vivant … comme la végétation et les minéraux qui le constituaient. C'était aussi simple que cela … Et pourtant, nul ne s'était jamais posé la question. Alors un enfant comme Raikoso, qui détestait le monde autour de lui, qui tente d'arriver au sommet de la montagne, c'était particulièrement risible comme idée … car elle était inconcevable._

_Hum ? Oh … L'enfant venait de trouver un petit point d'eau où quelques pokémons volants s'abreuvaient habituellement. Divertissant … Un peu plus que le reste de la situation dans le mont Elyeus … Il avait l'impression de se prendre pour Arceus … à étudier un humain en particulier pour voir son évolution. Il n'avait jamais eu cette idée auparavant._

_Pour les prochaines fois, il avait retenu ce petit coin d'eau où il avait pu s'abreuver sans aucun problème. Il s'était même passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, chose bien trop rare pour ne pas être soulignée. Mais après, il était reparti sans même s'attarder plus de vingt minutes en ce lieu. Par ailleurs, il avait récupéré quelques fruits avant de s'en aller, croquant dans cette chose si peu commune depuis qu'il était ici. Ensuite, il avait cherché un nouvel endroit pour monter, continuant d'utiliser son équipement pour escalader. Avec le regain d'énergie grâce à cet endroit, il s'était senti beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant, en fait depuis plusieurs semaines même. Son ventre avait fini de gronder et tout était bien plus calme._

_Et les journées s'étaient écoulées, écoulées, écoulées … Bien qu'il gagnait de nombreux mètres importants par rapport au mont Elyeus, il redescendait presque aussitôt, s'abreuvant et se nourrissant. Néanmoins, il ne dormait pas à cet endroit. Il n'était pas stupide au point de se faire attaquer par les pokémons oiseaux qui venaient aussi s'abreuver ici. MAIS … Trouver un endroit pour se ressourcer lui avait permis de mieux tenir les nouveaux jours, c'était donc une très bonne nouvelle … pour son corps._

Lui-même ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter. Si il commençait à penser qu'il allait avoir souffrir ou avoir mal, faim ou soif à cause de toute cette histoire, alors peu à peu, il allait perdre la motivation. Et cela, il en était hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas d'une vie où il devait s'inquiéter de ceux qui l'entouraient ou de lui-même ! Il n'avait plus personne pour l'aimer ! Ses parents étaient morts et c'était la triste réalité de la vie ! La triste réalité … qu'il allait tout simplement garder ancrée en lui.

« Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant comme toi fait dans la montagne ? »

_C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était sur le mont Elyeus … qu'il tombait face à face avec d'autres personnes. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait une quarantaine d'années, portant des habits de montagnard ainsi qu'un lourd sac à dos. Lourd, un peu comme le poids qu'il devait faire en vue de l'obésité caractéristique de son physique. Il le regarda longuement, ne lui répondant pas tandis que l'homme perdait son sourire, reprenant la parole d'une voix un peu plus calme :_

« T'es quand même parti assez loin dans la montagne… Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Viens, suis-moi, je te ramène en bas de la montagne. Tes parents doivent sûrement s'inquiéter … »

_Il avait repoussé violemment la main de l'homme, s'enfuyant à toute vitesse avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir. Sans même se retourner malgré les cris de l'homme, il continua de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ce montagnard. L'unique personne qui s'était adressée à lui depuis plus d'un an. Car oui … Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait d'autres humains … Mais il faisait tout pour se cacher._

_Il ne voulait … surtout pas perdre ses convictions. S'il commençait à parler avec d'autres personnes, alors la majorité d'entre elles essayeraient de l'empêcher de poursuivre son but. Il se retrouverait alors dans un orphelinat complètement pourri et délabré et ne pourrait plus … penser à la mort de ses parents. La mort de ses parents … Il était hors de question de les oublier ! Ne pas les venger reviendrait à être un lâche incapable de se battre pour ses principes et pour sa famille ! OU PLUTOT CELLE QUI ETAIT MORTE ! AH… AH… AH… Il avait fini par arrêter de courir, fermant les yeux en s'asseyant contre une pierre. Il ne voulait pas … les abandonner … Non … Non … Pas ses parents … Il ne devait voir aucun pokémon … aucun humain … PERSONNE ! Ah … Personne … Oui …_

_Quelle tête de mule. Il avait remarqué la courte discussion entre l'enfant et l'adulte. En fait, non, ce n'était même pas une discussion mais plutôt un monologue du montagnard dirigé vers l'enfant. Et pour que cela soit un monologue, il aurait fallu que l'enfant l'écoute ! Cet enfant … était un peu trop sûr de lui. Mais il savait comment mater ce genre de personnes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour des futilités mais le jeune garçon méritait bien d'avoir un petit aperçu de la puissance qu'Arceus lui avait donnée._

Peu à peu, le haut de la montagne s'était mise à trembler, chose imperceptible pour le jeune garçon … du moins pour quelques secondes. Lui ? Il regardait la scène, sans même ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement. Ce fut d'abord une minuscule pierre … puis une plus grosse … et encore plus grosse … et plus nombreuses … C'était un véritablement éboulement qui arrivait droit vers l'enfant et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas exagéré sur le coup ? Hum … Bref … Ce n'était pas si important que ça. Il n'était guère du genre à avoir des remords pour une simple mort d'une créature qui devait mourir de toute façon au bout d'un temps éphémère. S'il commençait à éprouver ce genre de sentiments, c'était le début de la fin.

_Maintenant, les rochers arrivaient au niveau de Raikoso, celui-ci levant la tête au bon moment pour les voir débouler sur lui. Le jeune garçon commença à courir, faisant plusieurs roulades à gauche et à droite pour les esquiver, ce demandant bien ce qui se passait. Il essayait de partir de cet endroit, sans y arriver, sous le regard de Raiquaza. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes où il put se demander si sa dernière heure était arrivée, le jeune garçon fut enfin en sécurité, du moins pour l'instant._

_Intéressant … Pour un enfant de neuf ans, il avait des réflexes … plutôt surprenants … puisqu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir sans aucune blessure à part quelques égratignures qui se rajoutaient aux autres. Mais bon … C'était remarquable de sa part d'avoir survécu à un éboulement bien que celui-ci n'était guère important. Ça lui donnait presque envie … de recommencer, encore, et encore … Simplement pour voir où se trouvait les limites de ce corps si frêle et chétif, capable de se briser en deux si facilement._

_Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, loin de là même. Il n'allait pas modifier son comportement habituel juste pour un simple enfant. Peut-être qu'il verrait pour lui poser quelques tracas, qu'ils soient quotidiens ou non. Qu'il apprenne un peu ce qu'était l'humilité dans ce monde … car visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas à l'heure actuelle. La raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte, il n'en avait aucune._

_Plus d'une année … et ce garçon se prenait pour quelqu'un d'assez important … du moins capable de croire qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne. Seuls les pokémons légendaires pouvaient penser une telle chose. C'était peut-être ainsi qu'il pouvait penser lui donner une « leçon » qu'il se souviendrait durant toute sa vie. Enfin … En même temps, cette leçon, ne l'avait-il pas déjà reçue lors de la mort de ses parents ? En même temps, il n'avait pas été responsable de celle-ci et même si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas à se reprocher une telle chose._

_Le jeune garçon ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait au fil des années, oh non … Sinon, il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps, la queue entre les jambes, d'après l'expression utilisée par les humains lorsqu'il s'agissait de définir une personne honteuse après un échec._

« Ainsi, Rayquaza avait décidé d'utiliser une infime partie de ses pouvoirs pour empêcher le jeune garçon d'arriver à ses fins. »

« Mais … Mais comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi le seigneur de la montagne a décidé ça ? Le jeune garçon n'avait même pas de pokémons ! »

_C'était une vieille femme, assise sur un banc en bois qui s'adressait à plusieurs enfants, eux-mêmes assis sur de l'herbe. L'aînée devait avoir environ soixante à soixante-dix ans, ses cheveux gris attachés en une queue-de-cheval, un châle vert sur ses frêles épaules, elle semblait garder la joie de vivre malgré le nombre d'années qu'elle avait sur elle. Quant aux enfants, ils étaient au nombre de cinq, tous âgés entre six et huit ans. Ils écoutaient avec attention la dame d'un certain âge, celle-ci reprenant la parole :_

« Et alors ? Est-ce que le fait de ne pas avoir de pokémons est censé être une mauvaise chose pour le jeune garçon ? C'est bien parce que celui-ci a décidé de ne pas utiliser de pokémons que Rayquaza a décidé de se mêler de son histoire. Car la conviction du jeune garçon de ne pas avoir d'aide, que cela soit de la part des pokémons ou des autres humains, l'a intrigué et intéressé. Néanmoins, cela n'est que le début de l'histoire, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à raconter à ce sujet, sachez-le. »

« Oui mais mais … Attendez un peu ! Pourquoi Rayquaza a voulu faire ça maintenant alors que pendant des années et des années, il n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour tous les autres ? » _demanda une jeune fille âgée de sept ans aux boucles blondes. La vieille femme lui répondit aussitôt :_

« L'intérêt … Malgré ce que le seigneur des cieux pensait à ce moment-là, le jeune garçon avait piqué sa curiosité et son intérêt. Il voulait voir jusqu'où pouvait-il aller sans aucun pokémon, sans aucune aide humaine. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui lui ont lancé un défi, pourtant, aucune n'est arrivé à lui. Pourquoi cela ? Car atteindre Rayquaza n'est pas chose facile. Dès l'instant où le seigneur des cieux a décidé de mettre à l'épreuve Raikoso, cela voulait dire que l'enfant était déjà spécial. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite alors ? Hein ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » _demanda un garçon aux cheveux noirs, s'étant levé pour tirer un peu sur le vêtement de la vieille femme. Un second lui dit :_

« Hé ! L'embête pas ! Sinon, elle ne voudra jamais nous raconter la suite ! »

« Et bien … Les enfants … Sachez que cette histoire dure depuis des années, de longues années … La raconter prendra beaucoup de temps. Demain sera un autre jour, il se fait tard. Retournez donc chez vos parents et revenez ici dès que vous aurez terminé vos cours, d'accord ? » _termina de dire la vieille femme, plusieurs moues boudeuses se lisant sur les visages des enfants alors que tous se levaient._

Lorsque les enfants ne furent plus là, la personne à l'âge avancé poussa un profond soupir fatigué. Ah … Elle leva ses yeux en direction du sommet de la montagne, bien tranquille dorénavant. C'était son … devoir de raconter tout cela.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Cris

**Chapitre 3 : Cris**

_Peu à peu, sans même que le jeune garçon ne le sache, il était sur toutes les lèvres du village. En bien ou en mal ? Cela dépendait des personnes. Plusieurs parlaient d'une étrange créature entre l'homme et le pokémon, courant à quatre pattes, capables de grimper aux arbres ou d'escalader la montagne sans difficultés. Ou alors tout simplement du fantôme d'une personne disparue en montagne, étant présente pour apeurer les escaladeurs qui se croyaient un peu trop téméraires._

Un monstre … C'était ainsi que les gens pensaient de lui. Ils ne savaient pas si il était amical ou non … Si il était dangereux ou alors unique en soi … Mais il était connu peu à peu dans le village. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé à faire une relation entre cette créature et le jeune garçon qui s'était enfui de l'orphelinat il y a bientôt deux années de cela. Non … Tous pensaient déjà qu'il était mort dans cette montagne sans même chercher à le retrouver. De toute façon, quiconque se lançait dans une telle entreprise était voué à un destin tragique. On ne pouvait tenter d'escalader la montagne Elyeus que si on était bien préparé avant, que cela soit mentalement ou psychologiquement.

_Plus que de tenter de découvrir les parties cachées de la montagne, que cela soit ses petits jardins ou alors ses vues superbes, c'était maintenant lui l'attraction principale. Le jeune garçon l'avait remarqué en même temps que les flashs lumineux qui l'aveuglaient pendant qu'il courait pour échapper aux autres humains. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce que cela voulait dire mais ensuite, il s'était mis à suivre un groupe de randonneurs avec discrétion. Il était devenu plus que doué dans l'art de ne plus se montrer aux autres. C'était tant mieux, ça évitait les ennuis._

__

C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris à son sujet. Un monstre ? Un phénomène de foire ? Bien que naturellement, il n'en ait rien à faire de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il se sentit un peu vexé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait leur faire croire qu'il était ainsi ? Son odeur ? Son apparence ? Ce n'était rien de gênant ou de spécial. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir où était la raison de telles paroles à son égard. Non … Rien qui ne pouvait leur faire dire cela envers lui.

Pourtant, à force de suivre les autres humains, il avait appris peu à peu ce qui leur faisait penser leurs paroles à son égard. Ses habits lui donnaient l'air d'une créature mi-humaine, mi-pokémon car il avait ainsi une apparence bestiale ? Et la forte odeur qu'il dégageait leur piquait les yeux et le nez ? Bah … Lui, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Puis bon, il avait pris l'habitude au fil des semaines et des mois qui s'écoulaient. Maintenant, c'était presque si la terre et la saleté faisaient une seule et unique carapace sur les trous qui décomposaient son pantalon et son t-shirt.

C'était peut-être pour cela … qu'il avait remarqué que de nombreux pokémons s'enfuyaient en l'apercevant. Non pas qu'il était effrayant … mais à cause de l'odeur ? Quand … ses parents étaient encore vivants, il se lavait tous les jours dans une sorte de gigantesque seau. Et là … Depuis ce jour maudit, la seule fois où il se lavait, c'était quand la pluie tombait. Enfin, même là, ce n'était plus le cas. Il se cachait avec rapidité sous les branches des arbres ou alors dans les petits renfoncements rocailleux. A partir de là … Bon, d'accord.

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait quand même que je frotte tout ça. » s_e dit-il à lui-même._

_Et voilà … Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette montagne, il était nu alors qu'il avait plongé d'abord un pied dans l'eau puis ensuite le reste du corps. Sans ses vêtements, il avait commencé à trembler fortement à cause de la fraîcheur de l'eau. C'était … étrange. Il trouvait vraiment cela étrange. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux verts, ces derniers s'étant encore allongés depuis le temps alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça._

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau. FROID ! C'était froid ! Il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de se paralyser ! AH ! AH ! C'était horrible comme c'était gelé ! Il retira sa tête de l'eau, regardant le liquide devenu légèrement bruni par la terre. Ah … Il était vraiment aussi sale que ça ? Il avait un peu honte … Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle crasse de sa part. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il haïssait Rayquaza et cette montagne … qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper de son corps.

_Il commença à caresser ses cheveux verts, les aspergeant d'eau tout en essayant de les laver. Ah … C'était quand même plus difficile que prévu. Il n'avait pas de savon ou de shampoing pour ça … Si ses parents n'étaient pas morts … Non. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait pas recommencer à penser à eux … pour quelques minutes. Pourtant, son poing frappa la surface de l'eau avec rage. C'était sa mère qui lui lavait les cheveux habituellement ! Et là, elle n'était plus présente pour lui. Tssss … Il devait se débrouiller seul … toujours tout seul … Sans même s'intéresser aux pokémons et aux humains qui vagabondaient sur la montagne._

D'ailleurs, à ce sujet … Il avait remarqué que bon nombre de personnes étaient présentes sur la montagne, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. De son côté, malgré le temps qu'il passait, il ne semblait faire aucun progrès. Est-ce qu'il n'avait plus la volonté pour monter à ce sommet ? Tomber face à face avec Rayquaza pour se venger ? Même si cette vengeance était particulièrement stupide et qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance qu'il s'en sorte, il devait … le combattre pour venger la mort de ses parents !

_Hum … Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes à masser ses cheveux avec ses mains tout en les plongeant dans l'eau, il avait fini par retirer toute la terre. Bizarre … Il ne se rappelait pas que ses cheveux verts étaient aussi éclatants … Enfin, aussi beaux … Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'aimer … surtout en vue de ce qu'il avait fait en quasiment deux ans. Il s'était complètement délaissé et ravagé par la montagne, sans même se préoccuper ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant de son propre corps. Alors … Le regarder ainsi … C'était assez étonnant._

_Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait se bichonner. Il voulait juste … que ces randonneurs s'éloignent de lui et arrêtent de le considérer comme un phénomène de foire ! Voilà tout ! Bon … Maintenant, il allait passer à la partie la plus difficile … Laver le reste de son corps. Comme la terre avait formé des plaques sur celui-ci, il allait souffrir … ou alors prendre énormément de temps pour y arriver. Mais bon, c'était de sa faute, il le reconnaissait aussi. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut une idée brillante en agissant ainsi._

_Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour retirer les plus gros morceaux de terre sur sa peau … mais aussi pour frotter tout ce qui était bruni. A côté, le fait de rester dans cette eau froide devait l'avoir rendu un peu … bizarre car il avait du mal à sentir son corps. Néanmoins, il prit ses vêtements, les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait depuis des années. D'ailleurs, comme il avait grandi, ses vêtements étaient un peu trop serrés pour lui. Il décida de les laver aussi, pensant qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de les faire plus amples pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans aucune contrainte. Ah … Tiens … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait … dire … Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu alors qu'il sentait le froid de l'eau qui l'engourdissait de plus en plus. Ah … Il devait … sortir … main … tenant. Il voulut quitter l'eau mais son corps s'enfouit dans l'eau du lac, tombant comme une pierre._

_L'imbécile, il venait de plonger dans sa mort. Aller dans un lac, surtout à son âge, c'était simplement une stupidité sans égal. S'il voulait mourir, il pouvait l'aider. Cela aurait été bien plus rapide. Deux années … Non, ce n'était même pas deux ans et le jeune garçon avait déjà fini par abandonner. Tsss … Deux années, ce n'était même pas une seconde pour lui. L'enfant aurait pu devenir quelqu'un de bien mei … Hum ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Ses yeux dorés fixèrent le vide mais plus précisément le lac dans lequel le jeune garçon avait plongé. Une petite forme était maintenant visible._

_Un Azumarill ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ? Le pokémon aux oreilles de lapin bleu avait créé une bulle assez imposante, d'au moins de sa taille. Plongeant dans l'eau, il s'était approché du jeune garçon avant de le faire rentrer dans la bulle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train faire là ? Le corps inanimé flotta peu à peu en direction de la surface, l'Azumarill poussant la bulle jusqu'à l'emmener sur la terre ferme. Ensuite, le pokémon replongea dans le lac, récupérant les affaires de Raikoso, allant les déposer juste à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Ah … De la chance … Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup de chance. Malgré ses innombrables combats contre les pokémons de la montagne, certains ne semblaient pas le détester. Non … Il venait de se faire sauver par l'un d'entre eux. Pour de la chance, c'en était … Encore dans ces hypothèses, il s'était mis à s'imaginer quelles seraient les solutions pour que le jeune garçon puisse réussir à progresser par rapport à la montagne. Celle de se faire aider par les pokémons … en avait une au tout début mais rapidement mise de côté car la mentalité du jeune garçon ne permettait pas une telle chose. Détester la montagne, détester ses occupants, haïr son seigneur … Ce fut ainsi qu'il voyait Raikoso d'après ce qu'il avait étudié en bientôt deux ans. Alors … Un pokémon venait de l'aider ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait réagir ?_

_Ah … Cela serait une bonne étude. Voir si le jeune garçon allait être reconnaissant ou non. Car sans cet Azumarill, il serait déjà mort et enterré … Ou plutôt au fond du lac. Il suffisait maintenant juste d'attendre son réveil, chose qui ne tarda pas. Voilà le moment le plus intéressant … Encore cette fois, il s'était imaginé mille scénarios et l'un d'entre eux venait de se montrer au détriment des autres. Le jeune garçon s'était levé, toujours nu, regardant à gauche et à droite. Il le vit observer l'Azumarill qui semblait heureux qu'il soit vivant. Le pokémon poussa même quelques cris alors que Raikoso serra son poing. Oh ? Il allait donc le frapper ? C'était comme cela qu'il allait remercier ? En le frappant ? Il n'y avait rien à faire du jeune garçon. Ah … Il allait recommencer les mêmes bêtises inlassablement._

_Et non. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Raikoso ne vint pas le frapper, simplement lui hurler dessus pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait avoir affaire à aucun pokémon. L'Azumarill fut choqué et terrifié, courant en direction du lac avant de replonger à l'intérieur. Divertissant … C'était vraiment divertissant … Le jeune garçon n'avait pas cherché le combat cette fois-ci. Hum … Du sommet du mont Elyeus, il le vit se rhabiller, ses vêtements trempés avant qu'il ne se mette à éternuer violemment. Un rhume ? C'était la moindre chose qu'il méritait pour de telles paroles. Pourtant, il parut surpris lorsque le jeune garçon se tourna vers le lac, le visage complètement neutre ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Se baigner dedans une seconde fois ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que l'Azumarill vienne le sauver à nouveau. Enfin, le jeune garçon prit la parole, le surprenant par ce qu'il dit :_

« Je ne dois rien à personne … Rien du tout. Mais merci quand même. »

Et _bien … Visiblement, il savait quand même être poli lorsqu'il le fallait. Ou du moins … redevable ? Peut-être qu'il y avait alors quelque chose à faire du jeune garçon ? Ou alors … Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une infime erreur dans son mental. Oh … C'était même sûrement cela … Le jeune garçon n'allait pas se lier d'amitié avec les pokémons et les humains malgré ce qui s'était passé. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions._

_Et il avait bien fait ! Aussitôt cette petite épreuve passée, le quotidien du jeune garçon n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Enfin … Sauf physiquement. Maintenant, il commençait à se laver régulièrement pour quelqu'un comme lui. Une à deux fois par semaine plus exactement. Mais bon … Il remarquait que Raikoso continuait de se battre avec les pokémons, répliquant même à leurs coups lorsque ces derniers l'attaquaient. Sinon, il tentait toujours de ne pas les provoquer et de rester discret. Au contraire des humains qu'il voyait quelques fois._

_Oh … Le jeune garçon semblait montrer un peu d'ingéniosité. Se dévoiler tout en se rapprochant pas vraiment des autres humains. Cela lui permettait alors de ne pas à avoir à leur parler mais aussi de montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre ou une créature à moitié-pokémon, moitié-humain. Peu à peu, le nombre de personnes qui cherchait à le prendre en photo décrue, ce qui lui permit de souffler un peu plus posément. Il avait besoin de respirer … et pas qu'un peu. De plus, il avait totalement oublié le jour où il avait sauvé par l'Azumarill._

_Ce qui le préoccupait plus, c'est bel et bien son équipement. Sa corde est usée, les pitons sont de plus en plus fragiles tandis que le bois du marteau montrait des signes de faiblesse. Bref … Tout son équipement était bientôt à jeter et il ne voyait pas comment il allait faire pour continuer son exploration. BAH ! Qu'importe ! Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas toujours besoin ! La preuve était visible, là, devant ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait à nouveau du lierre et de l'herbe. Il avait appris à mouvoir son corps de telle façon que celui-ci ne soit pas trop un poids pour le lierre, lui permettant alors de le grimper sans le déchirer._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Tiens … C'était quoi ça ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose … Devant lui … Il y avait de l'herbe mais aussi quelque chose qui brillait dans celle-ci. Il s'en approcha, retirant une petite pierre dorée … Elle était ridiculement minuscule mais … Elle brillait d'un tel éclat … Bah ! Il prit la petite pierre, la mettant dans son sac avant de regarder où il se trouvait plus exactement. Ah … Bon … De l'herbe … Mais aussi quelques rochers … Un endroit qui ne semblait pas être foulé par les pokémons d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué. Bon … Un endroit qu'il notait dans sa tête au cas où il aurait besoin de se reposer._

_Mais c'était lui ou enfin, il avait finalement réussi à progresser plus que d'habitude ? Malgré l'état déplorable de ses objets ? Ca semblait être bel et bien le cas. Pourtant, il gardait en tête tout ce qu'il apprenait sur la montagne. Pour quelle raison ? Car mieux il connaissait les alentours et l'endroit où il vivait, plus vite il se déplaçait. Cela lui permettrait alors de ne pas avoir de soucis lorsqu'il devait se rendre à un endroit bien précis. Mais à côté, connaître parfaitement le bas de la montagne le ralentissait dans sa quête pour arriver au sommet … et se venger de Rayquaza. Car oui, il était hors de question de l'oublier._

_Hum ? Il avait une drôle … de tactique, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait vu descendre de nombreuses fois dans la montagne mais non pas pour retourner en ville … mais simplement pour s'y reposer. Il s'était demandé ce que le jeune garçon fabriquait avant finalement de comprendre. Il voulait connaître tout du lieu où il vivait … C'était potentiellement intéressant. Oh … Même plus que cela en fait … C'était très intéressant. Il voulait connaître son ennemi … avant de l'affronter. Le problème était néanmoins bien présent : il n'était pas éternel. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait pu prendre tout son temps … mais il n'était qu'un être éphémère. Et un être éphémère n'avait qu'une courte durée de vie._

_Alors pourquoi perdre autant de temps à espérer connaître son ennemi ? Alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à l'apercevoir ? A se trouver en face de lui ? C'était comme si dès maintenant, il commençait à se renseigner sur ce qu'il était, lui, Rayquaza. Savait-il au moins à quoi il ressemblait ? Il était convaincu que Raikoso n'était même pas au courant à ce sujet. Hahaha … Que cela serait drôle lorsque le jeune garçon arri … Hum ? Quoi ? Que venait-il de penser à l'instant ? Il retira sa tête penchée vers le vide pour regarder l'espace. Il avait eu un petit moment de faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était imaginé quoi à l'instant ? Que le jeune garçon pourrait l'atteindre ? Hum … Quelle ineptie de sa part. Il était impossible que Raikoso puisse arriver jusqu'ici …_

_Oh que non … Ce n'était pas un enfant âgé à peine de neuf ans, bientôt dix, qui pouvait lui faire craindre la première fois où un humain ou pokémon se tiendrait là, en face de lui ! Il en était hors de question ! Il ne fallait même pas s'imaginer que cela puisse arriver ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Etait-il aussi faible que ça pour penser une telle chose ?! Pour croire à cela ?! Que … Que … c'était même réalisable ? Les nuages et les éclairs venaient d'apparaître dans le ciel, au-dessous de lui, lui qui était au sommet du mont Elyeus ! Il était temps de faire tomber la pluie, de déclencher des tempêtes et des orages ! Il était temps … de régler cette histoire maintenant !_

_Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Le temps s'était déréglé en quelques minutes, sans même qu'il puisse le prévoir. Il avait pris l'habitude d'observer le ciel pour juger de ce qui allait se passer plus tard mais là … Non … C'était arrivé comme ça, sans même qu'il ne puisse s'en douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?! Se mettre à l'abri ? Il serait trop tard. Alors, il n'y avait qu'une solution pour y arriver … Continuer de grimper ! Il allait grimper, encore et toujours ! Sans même s'arrêter !_

_C'était Rayquaza le responsable, n'est-ce pas ? C'était lui qui s'amusait à modifier le temps comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il le savait … Car une pluie aussi forte et violente pendant plus d'un mois, cela provoquait de nombreuses coulées de boue, des rivières et des lacs qui débordaient. Il n'arrivait même plus à mettre le pied sans que celui-ci soit complètement trempé. Néanmoins, son corps semblait s'être bien mieux adapté à la pluie depuis le passage dans le lac. Il n''avait plus aussi froid qu'auparavant et surtout, il ne tombait pas malade. Néanmoins … Néanmoins … Le pokémon des cieux cherchait visiblement la guerre. Avait-il finalement décidé de rentrer en action ? Ah… Il en était sûr que c'était le cas. Finalement, malgré la pluie, il leva son regard émeraude en direction du ciel, du sommet qu'il ne voyait pas encore. Oh … Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il était observé par Rayquaza._

_Il rêvait … n'est-ce pas ? Ce gamin … Ce petit être insouciant … C'était quoi ce regard ? Ses yeux émeraude qui semblaient le défier ? Malgré la pluie, il ne clignait que rarement des yeux. Il voulait lui montrer quoi par-là ? Qu'il était sérieux dans son idée ? Il le savait pertinemment … Il savait parfaitement que le jeune garçon comptait bien réussir à escalader la montagne. Mais ses yeux … Ses yeux émeraude … Il n'aimait pas ce regard … C'était des yeux qui ne le craignaient pas … qui n'étaient pas impressionnés par les évènements, par le climat, par tout ce qui l'entourait._

« VIENS DONC ! VIENS ! MONTRE-MOI DONC DE QUOI TU ES CAPABLE ! »

_Cela sonnait comme un cri de guerre mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il ne déclarait pas la bataille … ouverte. Il n'y avait pas de combat entre lui et le gamin. Mais s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il y avait bien plus que ce regard, il allait devoir faire beaucoup mieux que ça ! Ce n'était pas des regards, ni avec des paroles qu'on arrivait au sommet ! C'était bien plus … beaucoup plus que tout ça ! AH ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il ne comprenait pas … pourquoi il réagissait ainsi … Ses yeux … C'était les yeux du jeune garçon qui l'avaient mis dans cet état … Incompréhension … Il nageait en pleine incompréhension._

« Vous avez entendu ?! Le seigneur des cieux ! Le seigneur des cieux est énervé ! » _cria un villageois alors qu'un rugissement s'était fait entendre dans toute la montagne mais aussi les alentours sur plusieurs kilomètres._

« C'est … C'est la première fois … en plusieurs décennies qu'il … qu'il crie ! Le maître de la montagne Elyeus est en colère ! » _s'exclama une aînée du village._

Déjà, tout le monde cherchait une explication, une cause à ce cri. Pourquoi … Pourquoi celui qui n'avait jamais daigné se montrer ... venait de crier ? Etait-ce à cause de quelqu'un ? D'un pokémon ? Y avait-il une raison particulière ? Toutes les hypothèses étaient de plus en plus farfelues alors que la majorité des villageois se demandait si leur fin était arrivée.

_Ce cri ? Ce cri avait fait trembler la montagne … mais cette fois-ci … Son corps n'avait pas bougé. Rayquaza ? Rayquaza venait de se faire entendre ? AH ! Il savait qu'il était là pour lui ! Qu'il était là pour se venger ! Avec ferveur et zèle, il planta ses pitons dans la roche, commençant à attacher sa corde correctement avant d'escalader ce mur. Un excès de zèle visiblement … Dès le premier mouvement, la corde lâcha, le piton se brisa et il s'écroula au sol, quatre mètres plus bas. Il serra les dents sous la douleur mais pouffa lorsque la pierre dans laquelle le piton s'était planté vint atterris sur son ventre._

Pourtant, il poussa le caillou, se redressant comme si de rien n'était bien que son dos avait de nombreuses écorchures. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter ! Sans une once de remords, il jeta la corde, le marteau et tout le reste de son équipement par-dessus bord. S'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ces objets, il n'y avait qu'une solution … SON PROPRE CORPS ! Cette partie n'était pas si difficile à grimper à main nue ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Avec rapidité, il escalada le mur comme le ferait un animal habitué à cela. Et aussitôt, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Rayquaza, il avait réussi à gagner de précieux mètres … au détriment de ses doigts ensanglantés et écorchés. Il s'écroula à genoux, poussant un hurlement de rage comme en réponse au seigneur des cieux. Hors de question d'abandonner ! Il pouvait mettre tout ce qu'il voulait en travers de son chemin, il n'arrêterait pas !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Refus de se dévoiler

**Chapitre 4 : Refus de se dévoiler**

_Des regards étonnés, à gauche et à droite. C'était normal … Plus que normal même. Il avait maintenant un peu plus de dix ans mais on pouvait facilement lui en donner deux ou trois de plus à cause de sa tenue et de son allure. Son sac sur le dos, étrangement léger, il était finalement descendu de la montagne après plus d'une année. Oui … C'était exact … Il était descendu alors qu'il voulait atteindre le sommet. Assez ironique, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pourtant, ce n'était pas parce que les autres lui manquaient ou alors une stupidité de ce genre, non, loin de là même. C'était … différent … Il avait aussi l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté depuis son départ. Le village n'avait pas changé du tout … ou alors peut-être que si … Il avait dépérit entre temps … Il y avait moins de monde dehors, moins de joie, moins de bonne humeur … C'était assez bizarre … et triste en même temps … Difficile de s'exprimer convenablement car il n'était pas ému par ce qu'il voyait._

Il pénétra finalement dans une boutique … mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une boutique qui vendait de tout et de rien … comme une brocante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé entre temps. Oh … Les deux pokémons étaient toujours présents et ils émirent même un petit grognement du côté canidé quand il rentra. Néanmoins, comme cela n'avait été qu'une fois, le pokémon ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Sans même saluer l'homme qui dirigeait le magasin, il observa les rayons, récupérant divers objets qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Euh … Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » _demanda le marchand, s'approchant de lui avec un faible sourire, signe de méfiance de sa part. Un jeune garçon, habillé de la sorte, tout cela était plus que suspect aux yeux de l'homme. Pourtant, lui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Il continuait de récupérer des cordes, les jugeant à la taille mais aussi à leur épaisseur tout en prenant tout ce qu'il fallait d'autre. Il récupérait même des choses dont il ne savait guère l'utilité à l'heure actuelle mais dont il allait apprendre très bientôt. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il observa son sac à dos, haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers la caisse._

_Là, il ouvrit son sac, sortant plusieurs pierres dorées de plusieurs tailles. De l'énervement à ne pas avoir de réponse, le visage du marchand passa à la surprise. Une surprise bien réelle qui le fit prendre l'une des pierres pour la juger. Puis ensuite, il la déposa, en prenant une seconde et ainsi de suite. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ça ?! Il y avait un problème avec les pierres qu'il avait récupérées dans la montagne ou quoi ?! L'homme se tourna vers lui, commençant à lui demander :_

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé cela ? Est-ce que tu l'as volé ? »

« … … … Dans la montagne, je les trouve. Est-ce que ça vous suffit ? » _dit le garçon en reprenant toutes ses pierres sauf une qui devait faire cinq centimètres de diamètre. L'homme voulut répliquer que c'était beaucoup trop mais l'enfant était déjà parti avec son nouvel équipement, flambant neuf par rapport à celui qu'il utilisait auparavant. _

_Sur le chemin, il regarda les différentes personnes qu'il rencontrait, son sac ayant pris bien plus de poids depuis qu'il avait maintenant récupéré ce dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, les différentes pierres dorées qui lui restaient … étaient maintenant complètement inutiles. Sans même prêter attention à qui récupéraient les pierres, il en envoyait une par une un peu à gauche, un peu à droite. Enfin, il quitta le village, ne semblant même pas se douter de ce qu'il venait de faire par rapport à une potentielle grosse fortune en pépites dorées._

_Il était de retour … Comme il s'en était douté. La première fois, il avait pensé à un abandon mais maintenant … Il savait que le jeune garçon continuerait de lutter jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, il n'avait que dix ans … mais sa volonté était bien plus grande que la majorité des humains qui tentaient d'escalader la montagne. Il l'avait su … au moment où le jeune garçon avait crié sous la pluie, un cri qui lui avait causé une extinction de voix pour quelques jours. Mais ce cri avait été produit en réponse au sien … et il avait compris cela._

_Il avait compris que le garçon n'abandonnerait pas cette bataille. Néanmoins, il allait devoir comprendre que ce n'est pas en redescendant de la montagne à chaque fois qu'il pourra espérer progresser. Oh … Car les progrès étaient maintenant bien visibles. Le jeune garçon était encore loin d'égaler le niveau des meilleurs escaladeurs mais il était bien parti pour les rejoindre. Oh … Oui … Ce n'était guère souvent qu'il reconnaissait un peu que certains humains ou pokémons avaient quelques capacités … mais ce n'était pas pour cela que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient capables de l'atteindre, loin de là même._

_Oh … que non … Tiens … D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il parti dans son village ? Car il avait besoin d'un nouvel équipement ? Pourtant, après ses récentes démonstrations d'escalade à main nue, il avait pensé que le jeune garçon continuerait de cette manière. Il fallait l'avouer, le voir utiliser seulement ses mains, sans artifice ou objet, c'était assez … impressionnant ? Surtout pour un enfant de dix ans que l'on pourrait comparer à un Capumain. Tiens, en y réfléchissant, ses relations par rapport aux pokémons étaient toujours aussi … froides. Raikoso n'accordait plus aucune importance à ces derniers d'après le constat qu'il avait fait._

_Mais ce n'était pas tout … Il était toujours aussi … insensible au monde qui l'entourait. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas évolué, c'était ses sentiments. Le jeune garçon ne semblait plus être affecté par le monde qui l'entourait. C'est dommage … Car il n'y arriverait jamais seul … Peut-être était-ce cela qui était plaisant chez les humains ? Et les pokémons ? Oui … Le fait qu'ensemble, ils pouvaient faire des choses merveilleuses … De nouvelles civilisations, des habitations, de nouvelles sciences, cultures et autres … Les êtres intelligents procuraient un intérêt … qu'il sentait revenir en lui depuis que le jeune garçon était apparu._

Mais … Il ne se faisait aucune illusion … Car si les êtres intelligents étaient capables des meilleures choses … Ils étaient aussi capables des pires. Les guerres de clans entre les pokémons, la xénophonie de certaines races pokémon envers d'autres … Les armes des humains … Les pires tortures qu'ils étaient capables de créer pour salir et humilier d'autres personnes qui leur ressemblaient … Car oui … Tous les humains se ressemblaient … Ils avaient deux bras, deux jambes, ils marchaient de façon bipédique sauf les plus jeunes d'entre eux. Alors, pourquoi se déchiraient-ils entre eux ? Car contrairement aux pokémons, ils étaient tous issus de la même origine …

C'était stupide … Particulièrement stupide … d'avoir espéré une telle chose … Il fallait dire qu'il veillait sur ce monde depuis des millions d'années … beaucoup plus que la majeure partie des pokémons que les gens considéraient comme légendaires car ils ne les voyaient jamais. Ah … Quelle idiotie … Pourquoi pensait-il que cela pouvait changer ? A cause de cet enfant ? Non … Ce n'était qu'une illusion … Une chimère complètement inutile car un jour ou l'autre, il flancherait … et il tomberait … comme les autres. Non … Raikoso était déjà tombé depuis longtemps … depuis le jour où ses parents étaient morts … Depuis le jour où il leur avait retiré la vie sans même s'en rendre compte … à cause du mont Elyeus.

« Les illusions sont faites pour être brisées un jour. »

_Ah … Ah … Cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus avoir les deux mains en sang. Il arrivait à grimper avec autant de facilité qu'auparavant mais cette fois-ci, il ne se faisait plus mal du tout. En plus, l'équipement qu'il avait pris était bien plus solide que les objets usés de ses parents. Par contre, il n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire … de son équipement. Pas de tente, rien de confortable, ni même à manger ou à boire. Il continuait de vivre sa vie comme auparavant … Une vie bien calme et triste en soi. Quant aux pokémons qu'il rencontrait … Il n'hésitait plus à les ignorer ouvertement, qu'ils soient en train d'essayer de l'attaquer comme les Férosinges ou alors de demander de l'aide comme les petits Goupix. Non … Il n'en avait rien à faire … Et cela était de même pour tous les humains qu'il tentait à tout prix d'éviter._

_Son existence se résumait en un mot : solitaire. Il était seul … contre tous. Que ça soit les pokémons, les humains, la montagne, Rayquaza. Il était seul à les affronter et c'était comme ça qu'il envisageait son futur, il n'en voyait aucun autre à l'horizon à l'heure actuelle. Etrange pour son âge de penser au futur, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, chez lui, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il n'envisageait pas réellement son futur … car il savait qu'il n'en avait pas. Dès qu'il rencontrerait Rayquaza si il n'était pas mort entre temps, il savait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vivant, loin de là même. Ce n'était pas de l'espérance ou autre … loin de là même. C'était plutôt de la résignation. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions._

_Ah … La nuit était tombée alors que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un trimestre qu'il avait acheté son équipement. Adossé à un arbre solitaire, sur un pan de la montagne, il observait le ciel étoilé et absent de nuages. C'était … spécial comme vue … mais il l'appréciait. Ah … D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être l'unique chose qu'il appréciait dans ce monde à l'heure actuelle. Les étoiles … Hum … C'était sympathique comme vue … Très sympathique même … Il devait juste éviter … de trop s'y attarder car il se sentait mal quand il les regardait._

_Le lendemain, il s'était redressé de l'herbe sur laquelle il s'était installé. Ah … Zut … de zut … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il passa une main sur ses yeux, remarquant qu'il avait pleuré à moitié tandis qu'il se frottait pour retirer les larmes. C'était quand même pas le ciel qui lui avait fait cet effet, n'est-ce pas ? Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait des fois avec son corps ou du moins sa tête … C'était bête de penser comme ça, ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes hein ?_

_Pour les prochains mois, il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur ses pensées. Il ne devait plus penser comme auparavant … Complètement oublier tout ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait, tout … Pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Quand il s'imaginait tout ça dans sa tête, c'était ridicule … et encore plus quand il réfléchissait à l'idée de ne plus penser … alors qu'il était en train de penser à l'instant même. L'ironie du sort, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas son problème à l'heure actuelle. Aujourd'hui, il allait prendre quelques mètres sur la montagne, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il arrête de stationner à cette hauteur … ou cette basseur comme il aimait l'évoquer bien qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout que le mot existe dans le langage courant. De toute façon … Il n'avait jamais rien appris sauf à vivre … et à survivre dans cette montagne. Le reste n'était pas important, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre._

_Pourtant, cela semblait l'aider. Ne s'intéresser à rien, ni personne, ça lui avait permis de comprendre l'utilité des coinceurs. Plus il montait, plus il y avait de fissures sur les murs qu'il escaladait. Ainsi, au lieu d'utiliser ses deux mains pour se les coincer, il utilisait alors le coinceur et … une poudre blanche qui était de la magnésie d'après ce qui était marqué sur le bocal qu'il avait pris. Ses mains devenaient alors plus que sèches et si ses prises bien meilleures ! Il sentait qu'avec tout ça, il allait y arriver très facilement. C'était plus qu'une question de volonté pour continuer à progresser !_

_Il se débrouillait bien. Il voyait les efforts que le jeune garçon faisait pour escalader la montagne. Il avait appris diverses méthodes avec ses … nouveaux objets. Il ne pouvait que le remarquer, lui, juché au sommet de la montagne depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Il n'avait pas bougé de cet endroit, ne semblant pas s'intéresser à autre chose. Ce qui était en partie vrai. Même si il ne s'intéressait à rien autour de lui, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait un intérêt singulier pour Raikoso. Loin de là même … C'était simplement … qu'il était plus diverti par lui que par le reste du monde, voilà tout._

_Ça ne voulait rien dire d'autre hum ? Il ne fallait pas tirer de plan sur la comète bien que pourtant, il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur les étoiles à ce sujet. Mais bon … Ce n'était pas le moment de contempler ces dernières même si il s'avérait que lorsque la nuit tombait, il les observait, se demandant si avec ses capacités, il pouvait espérer les atteindre un jour. En tant que créature légendaire, capable de diviser le monde en plusieurs fragments par sa toute puissance, est-ce qu'il pouvait y arriver ? Quelle réflexion absurde venant de sa part. Il devait se vider l'esprit et pour cela, il avait trouvé le remède. Sa tête pencha du ciel en direction du vide, là où il pouvait suivre les mouvements de Raikoso._

_Le jeune garçon … Hum … C'était un humain spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre d'humain que l'on ne rencontrait qu'une fois par millénaire … Un héros ? C'était ainsi qu'on devait l'appeler ? Non … Un héros était là pour un peuple, une civilisation … Or, c'était tout le contraire avec Raikoso. Celui-ci n'avait rien d'un héros … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essayait de donner ce titre au jeune garçon ? Car il estimait qu'il le méritait ? Depuis quand était-il aussi indécis ? Il était presque comme cette … Latias qui avait trop fricoté avec les humains, aimant créer l'illusion d'être une humaine. Elle s'en montrait ainsi trop souvent confuse. Enfin … Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu aucun autre pokémon … Du moins, eut une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux._

_Donc bon … Tiens ? Il venait d'arriver au premier millier de mètres de la montagne … Il n'en restait presque plus que neuf milles autres avant d'espérer l'atteindre. D'ailleurs, dans sa tenue actuelle, trouée de partout, il allait bientôt ressentir le problème qui arrivait lorsque l'on décidait d'escalader une montagne. Oh oui … Et ce n'était pas forcément bon signe … En fait non … C'était même tout le contraire mais est-ce que le jeune garçon allait le remarquer ? Le comprendre ? A l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait que peu de chance._

La raison ? Elle était pourtant très simple … C'était une tête de mule, non ouverte à la discussion et aux remarques d'autrui. A partir de là, têtu comme il était, Raikoso n'allait jamais recevoir de conseils qui lui permettrait de progresser. C'était bien beau … de vouloir se débrouiller en solitaire mais il n'était pas un pokémon légendaire, loin de là même. Oh non … Il y avait tellement de différences entre Raikoso et lui … La première différence, la majeure même … était le fait qu'il soit un pokémon et Raikoso … un simple humain. Oh, il allait faire une liste des différences entre lui et le jeune humain. Ça allait l'occuper.

_Néanmoins, il n'avait pas vu l'imposante forme au-dessus de lui, invisible. Une forme chevaline … et à la peau blanche … Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle forme. C'était celle qui avait régit l'univers, lui donnant une forme et une consistance … Mais il en était de même pour la planète sur laquelle Raikoso et Rayquaza vivaient. Elle avait une allure à moitié centaurienne, ainsi qu'un demi-anneau doré autour de la croupe et la pointe de ses sabots était elle aussi dorée. Le dieu de l'univers … était là … en train d'observer Rayquaza comme le seigneur des cieux lui-même le faisait : avec discrétion._

_Brrr … Les nuits étaient un peu plus fraîches qu'auparavant mais ce n'était pas un souci à ses yeux ! Par contre, il sentait qu'il venait de franchir un cap important, très important même ! Il avait une meilleure vue qu'auparavant, escalader se révéler un peu plus difficile aussi mais … A côté, il trouvait un peu plus souvent ces pépites dorées … Ah … Il savait pertinemment que cela valait beaucoup d'argent mais il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à cela. Ce n'était pas son but de s'enrichir … Et pourquoi l'aurait-il voulut ? L'argent ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait besoin de rien, ni personne._

_Néanmoins, il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Il savait qu'il avait franchi une étape … mais ce n'était que le début de son aventure. Et celle-ci était encore loin d'être terminée ! Mais à l'allure où il allait, il sentait qu'il n'en aurait pas terminé avec cette montagne avant une vingtaine voir une trentaine d'années ! Et d'ici là … Il serait déjà plutôt vieux ? Ou alors … aguerri … Ce qui peut être une très bonne chose. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à toutes ces choses ! Plusieurs pitons enfoncés dans la roche, il avait plus de facilité à la briser … Il fallait dire qu'à force d'escalader, son petit corps s'était quand même musclé et endurci. Oh ... Il ne ressemblait quand même pas à un monstre non plus !_

_Par contre … Il ne retournait pas au village. Il fallait dire que la dernière fois, c'était à cause de son équipement mais ce n'était qu'une ridicule parenthèse. Il n'avait pas besoin de descendre à chaque fois non plus … AH ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se compliquait la vie avec ça ?! Il s'arrêta subitement de réfléchir, remarquant qu'il était arrivé à un minuscule lac d'une quinzaine de mètres. Là-bas, il vit une petite forme sortir la tête de l'eau, le saluant gaiement d'un geste de la patte. Un Azumarill ? Qu'est-ce que …_

La petite créature vint nager en sa direction, quittant l'eau avant de se rapprocher de lui. Elle le tira de ses deux pattes, semblant quand même heureuse de le voir. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il n'y avait aucune chance que cette créature soit quand même … Pourtant, à voir le petit regard qu'elle lui lançait, il ne put que se résigner à accepter la vérité. L'Azumarill était le même que celui qui l'avait sauvé il y a … un an de cela ? Il avait du mal avec les repères temporels, pensant que ça ne le concernait plus.

Enfin … C'était ce qu'il aimait se dire alors qu'il y a quelques temps, il pensait au nombre d'années nécessaires pour réussir à atteindre le sommet du mont Elyeus. Ah … Bon … L'Azumarill continuait de lui tirer le bas du pantalon comme pour attirer son attention. Il allait le lâcher un peu ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce pokémon à la base ! Il ne voulait pas d'aide ! Il ne voulait pas le revoir ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur lui ? COMME PAR HASARD ?! C'était n'importe quoi ! C'était le comble de la malchance à ses yeux ! En plus, contrairement à l'autre fois, l'Azumarill ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher … Pfff … Vraiment ! C'était pourtant pas difficile à comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien à avoir avec lui non ? Ou elle ? Il n'était même pas au courant s'il existait des pokémons filles et des pokémons garçons. Enfin bon … Si il était un peu logique, ça devient bien exister. Comme il y avait des pokémons papa et des pokémons maman. Bon … L'Azumarill semblait être un pokémon fille puisqu'elle était très attachée à lui.

_Mais c'était la dernière des choses dont il avait besoin à l'heure actuelle ! Une pokémon ! Qu'elle le lâche ! Pfff ! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Il recula, se cognant contre un arbre. Si l'Azumarill continuait de le coller, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Il allait la frapper et elle allait comprendre sa douleur ! Enfin … Est-ce qu'il pouvait frapper une créature qui ne lui voulait aucun mal ? C'était quand même … stupide … d'être bloqué à cause de ça. Bon, peut-être qu'en lui criant dessus, elle s'enfuirait !_

_Hahaha … S'il avait été capable de rire, il l'aurait sûrement fait en voyant le jeune garçon en prise à l'Azumarill. Le destin venait de lui jouer un vilain tour. Héhéhé … Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait alors penser de tout cela ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Il semblait avoir été surpris d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, là, au sommet du mont Elyeus. Ah … Il venait d'être amusé par la situation dont il ne se serait pas douté. C'était … vraiment … spécial d'observer le jeune garçon, tellement spécial qu'il ne vit pas l'ombre au-dessus de lui qui continuait de grandir jusqu'à ce que deux quatre sabots se posent au sol._

« Rayquaza … Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu de nouvelles de ta part. Il en est de même pour les humains et les pokémons. » _murmura d'une voix neutre l'équidé au pelage blanc._

« Arceus ?! Que … Que faites-vous là ?! » _demanda le pokémon serpentin de couleur émeraude, se redressant subitement, beaucoup plus grand qu'Arceus et pourtant si petit et ridicule comparé à la créature divine._

Ce qu'il faisait là était pourtant très simple. Arceus lui disait simplement que depuis plus de deux ans, il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement de sa part et que cela lui posait quelques interrogations sur une telle raison. Pourtant, en vue de la joie qui parcourait la gueule du pokémon légendaire des cieux, il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications. Pas besoin d'explications ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Il expliqua à Arceus qu'il avait simplement trouvé un nouveau jouet plutôt divertissant et rien d'autre !

Ce jouet qu'était Raikoso ! Ce jouet qui tentait de l'atteindre et rien d'autre ! RIEN D'AUTRE ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus remarquait sa colère ?! Il n'était pas en colère ! Même le dieu pokémon pouvait se tromper ! Ce n'était qu'un jouet ! Rien d'autre ! Raikoso n'était pas une inquiétude potentielle ! Qu'est-ce qu'Arceus voulait dire par là ?! Comment ça, il avait trouvé un intérêt à Raikoso alors que jamais auparavant, il n'avait réussi à comprendre les humains et les pokémons ?!

_C'était Arceus en face de lui … C'était Arceus … Il ne devait pas s'énerver … Il ne devait pas s'énerver contre le dieu pokémon … Cela ne donnerait rien de bon. Mais qu'Arceusj juge ses actes ou plutôt son absence d'actes depuis plus de deux ans, ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Qu'il lui donne aussi un jugement dont il se serait bien passé, PAREIL ! Ah … Ah … Il devait … se calmer … Faire subir le courroux de sa colère sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Mais au sommet, il n'y avait rien, ni personne ! A part Arceus ou lui-même … Ah … Ah … Bon … Bon … Prendre sa respiration, une profonde respiration._

_Pourtant, Arceus semblait en rajouter. Pour un pokémon qui avait créé le monde, il avait une sacrée parlotte ! Il lui annonçait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un pokémon légendaire était intéressé par un humain au point de l'observer pendant de longs moments. Il citait le cas de Latias qui s'était entichée d'un humain ou alors de Darkrai qui avait accompagné et protégé pendant de longues années une humaine. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient uniques ou rares, qu'ils étaient puissants ou capables de déplacer des montagnes, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir des émotions comme les autres pokémons._

_Parjure … C'était un véritable parjure pour lui. Le mettre au même niveau que les autres. Il poussa un hurlement terrifiant, se dirigeant vers le bord du sommet. Il donna un violent coup de queue, un éboulement se produisant, beaucoup plus violent que ceux qui étaient apparus depuis plusieurs décennies. Puis subitement, comme si il venait de comprendre la stupidité de son geste, sa tête se pencha dans le vide en direction de l'endroit où Raikoso se trouvait. Le jeune garçon avait recouvert l'Azumarill de son corps, un rocher passant au-dessus de sa tête, fracassant l'arbre. L'arbre qui tomba en leur direction. Raikoso poussa juste à temps l'Azumarill avant que l'arbre ne s'effondre sur lui._

« Et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, les enfants. » _annonça la vieille femme, des cris se faisant entendre de la part des nombreux gamins en face d'elle._

« HEIN ?! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous devez nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Raikoso ! Allez ! S'il vous plaît ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Rayquaza a fait ça hein ? Hein ? Il était en colère contre Raikoso ? » _demanda un jeune garçon._

« Nullement, simplement envers Arceus qui semblait avoir découvert plus de chose sur sa personnalité et ses pensées que lui-même. Rayquaza ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Raikoso mais ce fut une effroyable erreur de sa part. » _reprit la personne d'un certain âge._

« Mais alors … Est-ce que ça veut dire que Raikoso, il est mourut ? » _questionna une fille, parmi les plus jeunes du groupe, le regard plein d'innocence et de candeur._

« … … … Non. Raikoso n'est pas mort sinon, il n'y aurait plus de suite à l'histoire. Mais les séquelles qu'il a subit à cause de Rayquaza seront très importantes, bien plus que l'on ne le croit au départ. Mais tout ça, vous le saurez demain. Allez, rentrez chez vous, bande de petites canailles, n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs. »

« D'accord, madame ! » _répondirent en chœur les enfants, les plus jeunes venant l'embrasser sur sa vieille joue ridée tandis que les autres partaient déjà avec leurs sacs sur leurs dos._

Ah … Cette jeunesse … Heureusement qu'elle était là … pour raconter cette histoire … Les années s'étaient écoulées depuis cet évènement … De longues années … Mais pourtant, elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Mais elle avait un rôle … Elle devait raconter cette histoire pour qu'elle perdure … au fil des ans. Car oui … Il ne fallait pas oublier … Il ne fallait pas oublier ces années …


	5. Chapitre 5 : Volonté et Témérité

**Chapitre 5 : Volonté et Témérité**

_Difficile … C'était vraiment difficile … Horriblement dur même … Mais bon … Depuis cet incident, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi une telle chose, il se demandait même si ce n'était pas … une imbécilité mais bon … A onze ans, il était encore bien jeune pour réfléchir à tout ça. Son bras droit était recouvert de morceaux de corde qui étaient serré par-dessus des morceaux de bois qu'il avait tenté de travailler. Ce qu'il avait essayé de faire ? Une attelle qui le rendait complètement stupide. Car oui, son bras droit était en morceaux ou presque. Le moindre mouvement avec lui arrachait un cri de douleur et c'était pour cela qu'il avait essayé de tout faire pour ne plus à avoir à l'utiliser. Le résultat … Il le voyait … Un résultat bien ridicule et pathétique._

De l'autre côté, il ne se serait jamais brisé le bras si il avait n'avait pas décidé de repousser l'Azumarill avant que l'arbre ne s'écrase. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait terriblement de cette idiotie. Il n'avait même pas cherché à crier de colère envers le pokémon, lui ordonnant simplement de s'en aller au loin et de ne plus jamais croiser sa route. Il avait dû se répéter plusieurs fois pour que l'Azumarill accepte, à contre-cœur, voulant aider son sauveur. Son sauveur bien embêté maintenant … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire avec un bras en moins ? Escalader ? C'était tout simplement absurde. Et pourtant, l'absurdité était son maître mot. C'était pour une raison absurde qu'il avait décidé de commencer à escalader cette montagne … Et qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt !

_Mais bon … Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il était en train de se maintenir sur un mur, deux pitons sous ses pieds, lui faisant atrocement mal. Il se maintenait à un troisième piton de sa main libre, cherchant à garder son calme et sa concentration. Le truc … C'était de ne faire aucun geste brusque car sinon … C'était complètement foutu. Avec lenteur, il voulut fouiller dans son sac pour prendre un autre piton mais aussitôt, il glissa de ceux sous ses pieds, poussant un cri de surprise. Il se mit sur le dos, serrant les dents alors qu'il venait de faire une chute cinq mètres. Ce n'était pas très douloureux contrairement à ce que l'on pensait mais … il avait réussi à éviter de blesser son bras droit. Pfiou … Il se redressa sur le sol rocailleux, cherchant à récupérer ses pitons par quelque gymnastique assez douteuse en soi. Puis dès que ce fut le cas, il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que le sol se remit à trembler. Et voilà que ça le reprenait !_

_Il décida de se placer au milieu du petit espace où il était. Ni trop près du bord pour ne pas tomber, ni trop près du mur pour avoir une bonne vue. Avec agilité, il évita les pierres, plus ou moins grosses. Voilà … Depuis le jour où il s'était cassé le bras, le seigneur des cieux avait complètement perdu les pédales. Etait-il en colère car il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer avec cet arbre ? AH ! Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire de la sorte ! Il allait devoir faire bien plus que ça pour espérer l'emmener rejoindre ses parents ! Il avait la hargne et c'était ça son principal vecteur dans sa conduite ! BON ! Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il avait quand même cette montagne à escalader, qu'importe ce que Rayquaza mettrait en travers de son chemin !_

_L'Azumarill ? Il n'y pensait plus … Même si il espérait intérieurement ne plus avoir à le revoir … Et en même temps qu'il s'en tire correctement. Ca l'embêterait quand même dans le fond puisque ça voudrait dire qu'il s'est cassé le bras pour rien. Au passage, combien de temps cela allait-il prendre pour que son bras aille mieux ? Il espérait juste que ça ne prenne pas trop de temps quoi … car bon … Pas d'escalade, pas d'avancée, pas d'avancée, perte de temps … Et du temps, même si il en avait à revendre, il préférait ne pas le gaspiller pour rien. Ou alors … Il pouvait chercher une autre méthode pour grimper ! La bonne idée !_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus avait dit ça ?! De telles paroles ne pouvaient pas rester … impunies ? Non … C'était Arceus, le seul être au-dessus de lui … Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à autre chose ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Depuis qu'Arceus était venu, sa colère était restée la même et bien qu'il ne poussait pas de cris, ses nombreux coups de queue sur le sol suffisaient à provoquer des avalanches, des éboulements et autres mini-cataclysmes. Ah … Ah … Et sa colère ne semblait pas s'arrêter, rendant impossible toute conversation avec lui. Arceus était reparti sans même chercher à le calmer. Il fallait dire que sa colère s'était accentuée en voyant ce qui s'était passé avec Raikoso._

_Raikoso … L'enfant au bras brisé par sa faute. Il ne s'en voulait pas de cela … Pas du tout, il n'exprimait aucune pitié à son encontre mais ça le mettait encore plus en rage envers lui-même. Comment avait-il put faire une telle chose ?! Ca … Hum … Il devait se calmer mais ce n'était pas possible de la sorte ! Car il était incontrôlable quand il était en colère ! Quand … Quand … Il savait qu'Arceus avait raison … mais qu'il ne l'acceptait pas ! Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient l'énerver … Cette discussion venait de se rajouter à la liste ! Peut-être … regarder longuement Raikoso pour se calmer ? Non ! Ça voudrait alors dire qu'Arceus avait raison et cela, il ne l'acceptait !_

_Pourtant … Pourtant … L'enfant ne semblait pas abandonner l'escalade … Après une telle chose … Il aurait normalement réagit et aurait décidé de rentrer définitivement … pour ne plus escalader à nouveau. Mais … Il continuait … Même à une main … Il savait que le jeune garçon n'aurait pas arrêté … Il le savait maintenant depuis le temps. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui abandonnerait à la moindre contrariété. Et puis … Son bras droit s'était cassé pour une noble cause, une cause qui l'avait étonné sur le moment. Sauver l'Azumarill qui l'avait sauvé auparavant. Ainsi, ils étaient quittes … d'après lui._

Ah … Il se sentait un peu plus soulagé maintenant. Sa queue vint frapper le sol plusieurs fois de suite, signe de son contentement, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'éboulements et d'avalanches bien que cela était de l'autre côté de la montagne. Il fallait déplorer de nombreux morts, que cela soit du côté des humains ou du côté des humains mais cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout. S'il devait compter le nombre de vies qu'il avait retirées, il n'en avait pas terminé. Bon … Ah … Pfiou … Besoin de se reposer un peu … Il n'avait pas décidé de prendre une pause depuis le départ d'Arceus.

_Ah … Bon … Il observait Raikoso qui peinait horriblement avec son bras cassé. A cette allure, ça allait être très difficile de progresser mais surtout de se soigner. Il était parti pour plusieurs mois de guérison puis ensuite d'autres mois pour remuscler son bras … car il allait devoir l'utiliser à nouveau s'il espérait escalader la montagne. D'ailleurs … Qu'allait-il faire pendant tout ce temps ? Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mouvoir son bras droit ? Cela l'intéressait en partie. Il se demandait simplement … ce que le jeune garçon avait prévu._

_C'était une bonne manipulation. Certains pans de la montagne, surtout à ce niveau, n'avaient pas besoin forcément d'être escaladés. Il y avait d'autres possibilités comme le simple fait de les monter tranquillement ou de chercher un chemin qui permettait d'y arriver sans trop se mouvoir dangereusement. C'est ce qu'il avait fait … Il était spécial ce jeune garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Il le remarquait au fur et à mesure … Le garçon semblait aussi changer peu à peu au fil des mois et des années. Mais bon … Ce n'était pas visible directement. C'était d'autres personnes … et d'ailleurs … Dans le fond, il le savait personnellement … Il devait … ne pas se mentir et se voiler la gueule. Finalement, il se dit à voix haute :_

« L'avancée de cet enfant m'intéresse. Je veux voir jusqu'où il ira. »

_Et bien … Malgré son bras en charpie, il y arrivait quand même ! Il était un peu soulagé, il devait se l'avouer. Il avait eu peur que tout soit terminé pour lui. Ca aurait été complètement stupide de s'arrêter alors qu'il avait une vengeance à accomplir hein ?! Réussir à aller au sommet … puis dire ses quatre vérités à Rayquaza ! Oh que oui … Il devait se venger de lui ! Il ne l'oubliait pas ça ! OH QUE NON ! Ca restait gravé dans sa mémoire ! Et cela pour toujours ! OUPS ! Il allait oublier la pépite dorée qu'il venait de trouver sur ce petit espace rocheux. Ah … Il allait devoir descendre en ville un moment quand même et puis …_

Hein ? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser à l'instant ? Il avait besoin de se donner une petite claque sur le crâne. Il venait de penser à quoi là ? A retourner au village ? Et presque à y prendre du plaisir ? Non mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait à cet instant ?! Il était bête ou quoi ! Il ne devait pas être heureux ! PAS DU TOUT ! Pas le moins du monde ! Le bonheur, ce n'était pas pour lui ! Ce n'était pas pour son histoire ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux et joyeux, ça lui été interdit ! Il ne pouvait pas … Non … C'était comme avoir des pokémons … Ca ne servait à rien … Il ne voulait pas en avoir … Car c'était inutile …

_Assis contre un mur de pierres, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, faisant attention à son bras droit cassé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé à ça ? Ce n'était pas normal … quand même non ? Enfin … A force de ne parler à rien, ni personne … C'était à peine si il se parlait à lui-même, il ne connaissait même pas le son de sa voix ! Il ouvrit la bouche, proférant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Bon, ça allait, il savait quand même parler quoi ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, depuis quelques temps, les éboulements et les avalanches s'étaient arrêtés. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Rayquaza était calmé ? Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal tiens !_

Il suffisait de ne plus y penser et tout allait beaucoup mieux ! AHHHH ! Il se redressa, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait que son bras allait se réparer bientôt hein ? Car bon, sans lui, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'améliorer même si depuis l'incident, il progressait à pas de géant … pour un petit homme comme lui ! Ah … Bon … Il poussa un profond soupir, marmonnant quelques paroles à nouveau avant de se mettre à siffler. Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait siffler ? Il n'y avait pas réellement pensé mais bon … AHHHH ! PENSER PENSER ! TOUJOURS PENSER ! Oh ? Des fleurs ? Elles étaient plutôt belles … Une carline à feuilles d'acanthe ! Il avait crié cela, se surprenant lui-même.

Comment … C'était possible de s'en rappeler ? Il n'avait pas ouvert … un livre depuis plus de deux ans … Mais il se rappelait encore de ces derniers ? Enfin … Non, il savait à peine lire, il avait appris avec sa mère et son père mais quand même … Ça lui été resté gravé dans sa mémoire ou quoi ? C'était étonnant … mais il appréciait quand même. Enfin, il appréciait que ses pensées restent gravées et lui permettent alors de se rappeler de ses deux parents. Ah … Bon … Il cueillit la petite fleur à la corolle blanche et au calice jaune, la respirant longuement. Ah … C'était bizarre … d'aimer de telles choses. Ça lui manquait … d'apprendre les fleurs … Leurs noms, à quelle altitude on les trouve et toutes ces choses. Ah … Zut … Il était un peu triste … non pas en colère et triste … juste triste …

_Est-ce que c'était bête d'être triste pour une raison aussi futile ? Et la mort de ses parents … Est-ce que c'était absurde de vouloir les venger ? Hum … Il venait d'y réfléchir … mais non … Ce n'était pas stupide. Sinon, tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le départ … était voué au néant. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment penser de la sorte ? Non … Il ne devait pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas ! AH ! NON NON ET NON ! Il observa la fleur plus longtemps, venant l'insérer dans l'un des nombreux trous de son haut. Il allait la garder avec lui et il allait essayer de voir si il y avait une possibilité de trouver d'autres fleurs, de se remémorer quelques souvenirs avec elles._

_Hum ? Bizarre … C'était bizarre … Qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon faisait ? Cueillir des fleurs ? Cela l'avait étonné, surtout venant de la part d'une personne qui ne pensait qu'à se venger. Alors bon … Les fleurs, les garder auprès de lui, tout ça … Ce n'était pas le jeune garçon qui voulait se venger normalement. C'était une autre personne. Mais … Une autre personne qui pouvait avoir aussi son intérêt en soi. Le fait qu'il ne veuille pas escalader à tout prix … ou alors qu'il pense un peu à ce que la montagne pouvait lui offrir … Hum … Il évoluait, comme les pokémons, sans pour autant modifier son métabolisme. C'était intéressant à savoir en un sens. Mais quand même …_

_Il dandinait la tête de gauche à droite, ne remarquant même pas qu'il suivait le rythme de Raikoso lorsque le jeune garçon s'était mis à siffler. C'était sympathique, très sympathique, il n'y avait pas vraiment de musique mais cela était plaisant à entendre. Il secoua sa tête, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ?! Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait faire ami-ami avec le jeune garçon ! De toute façon, celui-ci se fichait royalement de ce qu'il pensait … de ce qu'il pensait … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire de l'avis du jeune garçon sur ce qu'il pensait hein ? Il n'allait pas lui poser la question en face à face de toute façon ! AH ! Plus sérieusement … Sincèrement … Où était l'intérêt dans tout cela ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir ainsi ? Est-ce que les paroles d'Arceus étaient plus ancré dans sa mémoire qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Peut-être … que … dans le fond … Est-ce qu'Arceus avait raison ? A la base, il était le dieu de tout … Alors, il avait surement raison dès le départ, n'est-ce pas ? Non … Il n'acceptait pas ça … Il n'acceptait pas qu'il porte de l'intérêt à un humain … Ces histoires où les pokémons légendaires se rapprochaient des humains … Ce n'était qu'une légende, une histoire qu'il détestait croire ! Il ne voulait pas y croire, voilà tout ! Car ce n'était pas possible … que lui … soit … ainsi._

_Non … Ce n'était qu'une illusion … Une chimère … Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il plus que cela à l'humain ? On ne pouvait pas le faire changer ainsi. C'était impossible. Il ne bougerait pas du sommet … Non … Car le jeune garçon espérait arriver au pic du mont Elyeus … Mais ça ne changeait rien … Il n'y arriverait pas … Personne ne pouvait y arriver au sommet. Qu'importe l'effort que le jeune garçon … Il ne pouvait accéder au sommet … Car le sommet était un véritable traître … qu'importe celui qui tentait de le grimper. Il ne bougerait pas de là … attendant patiemment le jour où quelqu'un ou quelque chose arriverait à son niveau, celui des cieux … Ah … D'ailleurs … Qu'est-ce que le jeune garçon devenait ? A force de trop réfléchir à tout cela, il ne l'observait plus._

_Hum … Tiens donc … Il avait arrêté sa cueillette de fleurs et semblait frissonner un peu. C'était normal hein ? Avec des habits troués et le fait qu'il progressait par rapport à son escalade, ça n'allait pas l'équateur non plus. Vraiment … Bon … Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais pour l'occasion, il pouvait bien faire quelque chose. Il leva la tête en direction des cieux, les nuages se dispersant peu à peu pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil. Voilà … Avec cela, le froid ne devrait plus être un souci … pour l'instant … car s'il continuait à cette allure, il risquait d'avoir une mauvaise surprise._

_Mais à sa heureuse surprise, le garçon semblait avoir compris … Il avait commencé à comprendre que la température devenait de plus en plus froide et donc que son corps allait de moins en moins le supporter. En réponse à cela ? Il avait essayé de se recouvrir de feuilles gluantes issues de quelques arbres pour boucher les trous. Ce n'était qu'une solution peu viable mais pour l'heure actuelle, c'était bien plus qu'utile. Hum …. Il allait commencer à connaître la véritable terreur du mont Elyeus … Il n'était pas encore au quart de la montagne … et pourtant, ce n'était que le début des problèmes._

_Bien … Bien … Bien … Ou non. Ce n'était pas bien du tout ce qui venait de lui arriver visiblement. Il y avait un gros souci à l'heure actuelle. Mettre des feuilles pour boucher les trous de ses vêtements, c'était bien, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le froid vienne aussitôt à cette hauteur mais c'était normal. Contrairement aux fleurs, il avait oublié les paroles de ses parents à ce sujet. Plus ils grimpaient sur la montagne, plus la température diminuait au fur et à mesure. Hein ? D'ailleurs, en regardant plus haut, c'était lui ou alors … ll voyait un peu de neige ? Enfin … Plus en hauteur, encore loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ah zut … De la neige …_

Il était motivé mais pas stupide. Vouloir continuer à grimper sans des vêtements plus chauds, c'était absurde … complètement absurde … Et puis, il allait devoir prendre une tente non ? Non … Il ne devait pas utiliser trop d'affaires … juste se débrouiller seul. Mais en même temps, c'était complètement stupide de ne pas vouloir utiliser les outils qu'on lui mettait à disposition non ? Alors … Il devait y avoir recours. Ah oui … Il allait descendre à nouveau dans le village, voir ce qu'il devenait en même temps et acheter vraiment tout le matériel nécessaire pour continuer l'escalade. AIE ! En même temps, il irait voir pour son bras car celui-ci lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

_Ah … En fait, peut-être qu'il allait descendre dès maintenant, ça serait une meilleure idée car là … Il ne pouvait plus réellement avancer avec son bras cassé. En même temps, il allait noter dans sa tête le chemin qu'il avait pris. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire s'il n'était pas en train de courir, poursuivi par un Ursaring. Là, le combat était complètement inutile et il se demandait pourquoi il en rencontrait un sur sa route ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Racaillou d'auparavant ! AIE ! AIE ! Son bras droit continuait de lui faire mal alors qu'il fit un saut pour descendre de cinq mètres environ. Il atterrit sur une petite surface qui lui aurait coûté la vie s'il avait décidé de faire un trop grand saut. Néanmoins, pas le temps de de se reposer ! L'Ursaring sauta à son tour, atterrissant devant lui bien qu'il lui tournait le dos. Il pouvait en profiter pour s'enfuir ou alors … Il poussa un hurlement de douleur, prenant appui sur ses deux mains avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans le dos du pokémon, celui-ci se retrouvant poussé dans le vide._

… … … Zut … … … ZUT ! ZUT ! ZUT ! Il n'avait pas pleuré pour la mort de ses parents, il n'avait pas pleuré en se rappelant d'eux, il n'allait pas pleurer à cause de la douleur quand même hein ! Aie … Ca faisait mallllllllllll ! Couché sur le sol, sur le dos, en sueur, il s'était mis à gémir tout en haletant. Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah … Il avait sa vue qui se brouillait à cause de la douleur mais … mais … Quand même … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle chose hein ?! Il n'avait rien fait … Il était un grand garçon ! Ah … Ah … Il allait devoir faire attention dorénavant. Si les pokémons l'attaquaient sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Peut-être qu'avec l'Azuma… Non ! Il en était hors de question ! Il n'allait pas penser à ce pokémon plus que ridicule !

_Bon … Il devait descendre … maintenant … Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Néanmoins, le chemin ne semblait pas si long que ça bien qu'il lui fallut quand même deux à trois heures pour descendre tout ce dont il avait progressé. Ca l'ennuyait de revenir en arrière, il avait l'impression de ne pas s'améliorer mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il revint au village, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui. C'était une impression ou alors, le village semblait s'être amélioré au niveau de la condition de vie ? Enfin … Qu'importe, il se dirigea vers le magasin qui avait doublé de taille depuis la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, le marchand semblait fou de joie, lui signalant de se rendre chez le médecin qui s'était installé dans le village pour son bras. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Il avait l'impression que tout était différent … sans aucune raison réelle. Ce n'était pas normal …_

_Il était encore reparti de la montagne … C'était assez ennuyeux en un sens. Néanmoins, il comprenait la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi … La montagne était beaucoup trop forte pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Mais quand même … Récupérer les quelques pépites d'or, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Ça n'allait mener à rien de bon toute cette histoire. Mais c'était la récompense du jeune garçon qui passait son existence dans la montagne. Nul n'avait passé autant de temps que lui dans de telles conditions, dès le plus jeune âge, avec un tel but … Il était alors normal qu'il ait une telle chose._

_Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Il pouvait facilement observer le village où le jeune garçon habitait auparavant … Il suffisait juste qu'il se lève du sommet et s'envole mais … Non … Il ne bougerait pas … La raison était très simple … Il ne le voulait pas. Bouger impliquerait de briser les efforts que le jeune garçon fait depuis le début. Il suffisait d'imaginer que Raikoso arrive au sommet … et qu'il n'y soit pas. Quelle déception cela allait-il être n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … C'était une hypothèse ridicule car pour cela, le jeune garçon allait devoir escalader la montagne … et cela ne se faisait pas en une journée._

_Hum … Quand même … C'était ennuyeux sans le jeune garçon … Très ennuyeux même … Il poussa un petit soupir, sa tête nullement penchée en direction du vide, juste regardant l'horizon lointain devant lui. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de faire ? C'est vrai … Le jeune garçon mettait du temps à revenir, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit normal. Est-ce qu'il avait abandonné cette idée ? Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus monter ? Non … Ce n'était pas possible. Ce gamin n'abandonnerait pas ainsi alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait une telle chose ? S'il ne voulait pas y croire hein ? Hein ?_

_Sincèrement … Quelque chose devait clocher dans sa tête. Auparavant, il ne s'ennuyait pas, il n'exprimait aucune lassitude, il laissait simplement le temps s'écouler normalement … et là … Depuis les paroles d'Arceus, il semblait se sentir un peu trop concerné par le jeune garçon. C'en était assez troublant d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'une telle chose qu'il sache. Ah … Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Hum … Bien qu'inaudible, il poussa des soupirs à peu près chaque heure où il ne voyait pas Raikoso. La progression de l'enfant avait été un divertissement plus qu'intéressant et … le voir agir de la sorte pour l'Ursaring … C'était vraiment quelque chose d'assez exceptionnelle. _

_Un coup de pied aux fesses et l'Ursaring était passé par-dessus bord ! Il en avait de la jugeote d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué chez le jeune garçon ! AH ! Son corps se redressa aussitôt, sa tête plongeant en direction du vide. Il était revenu ! Il en était sûr et certain qu'il était revenu ! Le jeune garçon avait maintenant un plâtre à la place des morceaux de bois sur son bras droit. Il avait été … le faire se soigner ? Ah … C'était peut-être pour cela que ça avait pris plus de temps ? Et ses vêtements maintenant? De nouveaux habits pour lui permettre de bien le tenir au chaud pendant l'hiver ? Hahaha … Ça lui allait plutôt bien. Et son sac aussi était plus remplit qu'auparavant._

Ah … Voilà donc … Il avait décidé finalement de prendre une tente et un sac de couchage … Ah … Voilà donc … Il commençait peu à peu à saisir l'importance du mont Elyeus. Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer si on voulait progresser … loin de là … Mais peu à peu, il allait comprendre à quel point le mont Elyeus faisait les choses … malgré son immobilité prenante. Oui … La montagne était vivante, bien vivante mais pour le découvrir, il allait devoir continuer de l'escalader. Sauf que dorénavant, le jeune garçon allait peu à peu se retrouver face à face avec la véritable terreur du mont Elyeus. La base de la montagne n'avait que le début… de son aventure.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La pureté du diamant

**Chapitre 6 : La pureté du diamant**

_AH ! Ca faisait du bien de s'étirer ! HUMMMMM ! Et surtout de savoir que ses deux mains allaient parfaitement bien ! Il poussa un profond soupir de joie, faisant quelques mouvements avec ses bras. Ca faisait du bien ! Les morceaux de plâtre éclatés au sol, il en récupéra la majeure partie avant de les mettre dans son sac. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas oublier qu'il devait toujours faire très attention à la montagne dorénavant. D'ailleurs, il s'était déjà adapté un peu au nouveau climat à cette altitude. Ce n'était pas le plus chaud et le plus plaisant mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait pensé. D'ailleurs, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir plus en altitude, il n'avait pas encore de neige. Peut-être plus haut ? Enfin, non, ça, c'était sûr et certain qu'il y avait de la neige plus en hauteur._

_Tiens ! D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il avait son nouvel équipement, des vêtements plus chauds, une tente, on pouvait penser qu'il serait du genre à se reposer, à profiter de ce qu'il a autour de lui, bref de prendre du bon temps mais non ! Il continuait toujours avec zèle et la tente était simplement montée quand il devait aller dormir sinon elle restait bien ancrée dans son sac. A côté, porter des habits plus lourds et avoir plus d'objets dans son sac n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le tout faisait bien son poids mais il appréciait de se muscler un peu. On n'aurait pas cru mais pour un enfant de douze ans, il était quand même très solide. Oh … Bien entendu, son bras droit étai encore plutôt faiblard et de rares fois, il avait une petite … douleur qui se faisait sentir mais rien de bien grave à ses yeux._

_Enfin bon ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un peu mal que c'était dramatique ! Ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à escalader les murs, maintenant plus pour apprendre à utiliser correctement son équipement qu'à progresser. Oui … Il gagnait de précieux mètres mais ce n'était rien contrairement à auparavant. Un bon escaladeur était quelqu'un qui savait tirer profit de son équipement MAIS AUSSI du terrain sur lequel il travaillait. Certains murs étaient plus friables que d'autres et donc, difficile de planter correctement un piton dedans. Oh, il n'y avait pas que ça comme roches. Il commençait bien à les connaître aussi !_

_Quant aux pokémons … Hum … Autant dire qu'avec eux, ce n'était pas la joie. Loin de là … Rien à voir avec le gentil Azumarill d'avant, ici, les pokémons se montraient assez agressifs et territoriaux. Néanmoins, il arrivait à les éviter la majeure partie du temps. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de commettre un nouvel « acte héroïque » avec un second Ursaring ou alors un Tyranocif. Oui, oui … Un Tyranocif … Ce genre de monstres qu'il valait mieux ne JAMAIS rencontrer dans la nature. Autant dire que ce jour-là, il avait craint pour sa vie … et pas une petite crainte … plutôt de celle qui peut vous paralyser sur place. Néanmoins, il s'en était sorti en le distrayant avec quelques baies lancées sur les yeux. Cela avait énervé le pokémon, provoquant un affaissement de terrain mais bon … Il s'en était sorti sans aucune casse, ce qui été une bonne chose._

_Ah … Il y avait tellement à se souvenir … Mais là … Il était couché sur le sol herbeux, un peu rare à cette altitude, la tente plantée juste derrière lui. D'ailleurs, la tente, il avait eu du mal à la faire la première fois … Pas seulement à cause de son bras cassé à ce moment mais aussi à cause de son incapacité à la monter correctement. Mais bon … Depuis, c'était devenu aussi simple que de gravir les deux mille premiers mètres de la montagne. Il avait appris à connaître parfaitement le terrain et depuis, il pouvait monter et descendre sans aucune difficulté. Oui … Il était maintenant maître du bas du mont Elyeus et c'était sa petite fierté personnelle ! Mais … Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnait l'idée d'arriver à son sommet … même si bizarrement, il pensait de moins en moins à sa haine contre Rayquaza._

_Ces humains … Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire dans la montagne maintenant ? Depuis plusieurs mois, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans celle-ci et il remarquait de plus en plus d'affrontements et de morts entre les pokémons sauvages et les humains. L'Azumarill qui avait sauvé le jeune garçon il y a de cela plus de deux ans s'était réfugié plus en hauteur, devant quitter son habituel lac. Du moins … Pour cela … Il avait fait que les humains ne le poursuivent pas … avec un petit éboulement derrière le passage de l'Azumarill. Hum … Mais bon … Voir les humains qui s'affrontaient entre eux aussi … Quelque chose se tramait mais quoi ? Il avait dû arrêter de visionner Raikoso pour l'apprendre._

_Ces humains … étaient à la recherche d'or … et de pierres précieuses. Ils cherchaient les richesses de la montagne. Absurde … C'était tout simplement absurde. La montagne n'avait rien à offrir à ceux qui la profanait … A ceux qui la blessaient et la saignaient … Et ils espéraient trouver des rubis ? Des saphirs ? Pitoyables humains … Voilà pourquoi il ne les appréciait pas … Dévorés par l'ambition, consumés par la richesse, pervertis par le pouvoir, ils ne pensaient au final qu'à eux-mêmes sans se soucier du mal qu'ils commettaient. Oui … S'il devait exprimer un sentiment, il haïssait les humains …_

_Mais exprimer des sentiments envers eux reviendrait à porter un intérêt sur leur personne … Si il devait se charger de punir et purifier ceux qui commettaient ces crimes, même ses millions d'années d'expérience ne suffiraient pas. C'était pour cela qu'il ne se souciait plus d'eux … C'était pour cela qu'il ne faisait que regarder ce spectacle aberrant où les hommes malmenaient les pokémons … où les pokémons combattaient ces hommes pour leur survie. C'était ainsi le cycle de la vie … cycle dont il ne faisait pas partie. On pouvait le considérer un peu comme immortel … Toujours vivant … Jamais mort … La futilité d'une vie qui s'éteignait en un souffle … comme un battement d'ailes de Papilusion._

Il ne connaissait pas ça … et il se demandait si il aurait aimé connaître … Savoir ce que cela faisait de se dire que l'on pouvait mourir le lendemain … ne pas savoir ce dont son futur était fait. Hum … Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait … si il était un humain … ou une humaine. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant. De toute façon, il était un pokémon donc la réponse était déjà toute trouvée : il ne pouvait pas devenir humain. Mais bon … Cela pouvait être une occupation. S'imaginer comment il vivrait en tant qu'humain … D'ailleurs, garderait-il ses pouvoirs ? A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblerait ? Ou elle ressemblerait ? Déjà, le vert étant sa couleur prédominante, il ne se voyait pas avec une autre couleur de fourrure … ou chevelure comme les humains l'appelaient.

_Puis ensuite … Hum … Il se voyait plutôt grand, pas forcément imposant … Juste grand … Du genre … un mètre quatre-vingts ou quatre-vingts dix. Ensuite, pour exprimer la beauté de son corps, devait-il être un mâle ou une femelle ? Le fait d'être asexué était assez contraignant en un sens. Cela voulait dire que les attributs des deux sexes ne seraient pas présents chez lui. Ainsi, une absence de poitrine et d'organes génitaux, il serait alors plat comme une limande. Hum … Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Pour la beauté d'une créature légendaire, il s'envisageait plutôt comme une femelle, c'était ainsi qu'il pensait la beauté devait être incarnée. Hum … D'ailleurs … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de penser à comment il s'imaginerait si il était humain ? Il ne se posait jamais ce genre de questions d'habitude. Etrange … C'était vraiment étrange ce qui se passait avec lui. Il n'était quand même pas envieux de ces horribles créatures, n'est-ce pas ? Non … Ce n'était pas d'elles qui lui procuraient ce désir … loin de là même … C'était … peut-être le jeune garçon ? Peut-être … Peut-être était-ce cela dans le fond ? D'ailleurs, à force de regarder les humains, il en oubliait son occupation première : regarder Raikoso. Ses yeux dorés se reposèrent sur l'enfant aux cheveux verts. Voilà … un loisir très sain pour lui._

_C'était bizarre … de voir autant de monde en bas. Il avait remarqué le nombre important de personnes qui tentaient de grimper la montagne Elyeus. Cela l'avait un peu étonné d'ailleurs. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel nombre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Il n'avait pas tardé à le savoir lorsqu'il entendit les mots Pépites dorées et riche. Ils étaient là pour l'or ? Ah … Quelle futilité et banalité … Ils voulaient devenir riches … Ils ne pensaient qu'à l'argent … Lui-même s'y désintéressait puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Enfin bon … Il avait décidé de retourner au village une nouvelle fois, non pas pour son équipement, simplement pour voir ce qu'il devenait car il avait une impression assez malsaine … et inquiétante._

Impression qui se renforça lorsqu'il vit le nombre impressionnant dans le village qui semblait avoir prospéré mais pas forcément dans le bon sens … Des déchets, des ordures, des bagarres entre plusieurs hommes et de nombreux panneaux … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ce n'était pas … normal … En moins de quelques mois, le village était devenu complètement différent, beaucoup trop de celui qu'il avait connu. Il apprit que depuis l'annonce qu'il était possible de trouver des quantités importantes d'or, de nombreuses personnes venaient tenter de conquérir la montagne pour devenir riches … Et bien entendu, le reste leur importait peu.

_C'était donc ça … Ces personnes se fichaient pas mal de la montagne ou du village. Hum … Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'était pas là pour s'inquiéter du sort de la montagne et du village, loin de là même. Il ne voulait rien à voir avec … tout ça … C'était juste assez « triste » quand il y réfléchissait posément. Triste car il ne voyait pas quoi dire ou penser d'autre. Le village, bien que non prospère auparavant, avait une certaine élégance … dans la pauvreté. Voilà ce que la richesse et le désir d'argent provoquaient … Tsss … Il détourna le regard, il en avait assez vu pour les mois à venir. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers les cabanes les plus pauvres du village, ouvrant son sac avant de déposer quelques pierres dorées, toquant un peu à la porte avant de s'éloigner sans un mot. Eux … Ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens … n'est-ce pas ? Ils pouvaient bien vivre correctement … eux …_

_Lorsqu'il revient dans la montagne, il était maussade, plus que maussade même. Il ignora les personnes qui l'interpellaient, tous à la recherche d'or ou d'un conseil avisé pour tenter de prendre l'ascendant sur les autres. Non … Il n'était pas là pour la richesse, pas du tout. Cette montagne … Il avait un but bien plus noble : se venger de Rayquaza. No … ble ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idiotie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser à l'instant ? En quoi vouloir se venger était noble … Ah … Il comprenait un peu le ridicule de ses actes mais … il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il devait continuer à grimper à cette montagne sans même chercher à penser à autre chose !_

_Il avait retrouvé sa hauteur maximale, cela à plus de deux mille mètres d'altitude. Il fut d'ailleurs un peu étonné de trouver d'autres personnes à cette hauteur. Enfin, nul ne connaissait son endroit où il était juché … mais ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici ? Alors que cela faisait à peine quelques semaines ou mois ? Lui … Cela faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'il était ici … et voilà les progrès … C'en était plutôt pathétique. Ah … Mais bon … C'était ainsi … Un regard posé sur les hommes se trouvant plus bas par rapport à lui, il observa ses pitons et ses autres objets d'escalade. Pfff … Vraiment …_

_Hum … Il n'était même pas motivé à essayer d'escalader la montagne à nouveau. Voir ces … hommes qui salissaient le mont Elyeus du sang des pokémons … qui ne semblaient guère vouloir que la destruction … juste pour récupérer des pierres précieuses. Il se devait de les ignorer … mais … C'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le voulait, oh oui … Bien plus difficile que tout … Est-ce qu'il devait faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?_

_Le jeune garçon s'était arrêté. C'était bizarre, qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Il avait levé la tête de surprise, la plongeant dans le vide pour mieux l'étudier. Il ne voulait plus monter ? Quelle était la raison d'une telle pensée ? Cela ne tarda pas à se montrer. Le jeune garçon qui était observé … était maintenant en train d'observer les autres membres de son espèce. Que se passait-il avec lui ? Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ? Avait-il quelque chose à réfléchir ? A penser ? Ce n'était pas normal … Le jeune garçon ne devait pas se sentir très bien visiblement. Ou alors … Voyait-il les membres de son espèce de la même façon que lui, Rayquaza, les voyait ? Ce n'était pas possible …_

_Et pourtant … Il vit Raikoso qui récupérait un lourd et solide bâton, s'en servant comme d'un levier … pour créer des éboulements par rapport à des rochers bien plus gros que lui ? Il écarquilla ses yeux dorés de surprise. Le jeune garçon … s'en prenait aux membres de son espèce ? Lui qui était resté amorphe pendant toutes ces années par rapport à eux ? Il n'essayait pas de les tuer mais simplement de les repousser. Pourquoi est-ce que Raikoso faisait-il une telle chose ? Un petit regard sur une autre partie de la montagne et il voyait … Ah … Le jeune garçon combattait ceux qui grimpaient la montagne non pas pour but d'arriver à son sommet mais simplement pour s'enrichir._

Cette mentalité … Elle était spéciale … bien différente des autres humains qui étaient en train de se retrouver en nombre sur cette montagne. Avait-il décidé de défendre le mont Elyeus ? Non … Il continuait d'ignorer les pokémons dans le besoin et ceux qui tentaient de l'agresser. Il ne cernait plus le jeune garçon … Il n'arrivait pas à deviner son mode de pensée. C'était étrange … vraiment très étrange même. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de comprendre ce qui se passait avec lui, qu'est-ce qui le motivait réellement. Il n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensées d'autrui mais il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que Raikoso avait en tête.

AH ! Maintenant, les humains se déplaçaient par groupe depuis qu'ils avaient entendu parler d'un garçon qui cherchait à les empêcher de s'approprier les richesses du mont Elyeus ! Il était en danger ! Pour la première fois de son existence, le jeune garçon était en danger non pas par la montagne mais par … sa propre espèce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire … Ca ne lui plaisait guère de se mêler de cette histoire … et le jeune garçon devait se débrouiller avec ses propres moyens mais à côté … En vue des actions de ces humains … Il devait les punir de salir la montagne et ses occupants, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son rôle … de seigneur des cieux.

_Seigneurs des cieux … C'était un titre qui convenait très bien à celui qui était au sommet du perchoir du monde, le mont Elyeus. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien d'un roi … Un roi devait protéger son peuple … Or avait-il un peuple ? La normalité de la chose serait que oui … Puisqu'il dominait la montagne, il s'occupait alors de celle-ci mais l'avait-il réellement fait ? Depuis des siècles, il avait laissé les humains et les pokémons se débrouillaient seuls. Alors devait-il avoir du remord ? De ne pas avoir pris son rôle au sérieux ? Hum … Non … Ce n'était pas ainsi … Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça … Loin de là même … Il y avait autre chose … Si il avait décidé de ne jamais réagir, c'est bien parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin … ou alors parce qu'ils ne le méritaient pas …_

_Le mériter ? Qu'est-ce que la montagne et ses occupants avaient fait pour subir une telle chose ? A sa connaissance, rien du tout … Juger une race ou une espèce sur son intégralité confortait son égo surdimensionné. Mais cet égo … Il devait le mettre de côté ou alors montrer à tous et à toutes la raison qui faisait qu'il le possédait ? AH ! OUI ! VOILA ! C'était ainsi qu'il allait réagir ! Il se redressa de tout son corps long de plus de sept mètres. Il ouvrit la gueule, prenant une profonde respiration. Il devait bien se faire entendre … Nul ne pouvait attaquer cette montagne sans subir SON COURROUX !_

« Lâchez-moi ! Je vous interdis de me toucher ! C'est bien compris ? » _dit-il à trois hommes d'une trentaine d'années, tous attirés par le sac qu'il portait sur son dos. Un sac qui laissait paraître quelques objets brillants. Il ne devait pas laisser ces personnes le voler ! Ces pierres et ces pépites n'étaient pas pour eux ! Il ne les récupérait pas pour devenir riche ! ALORS QU'ILS ARRÊTENT DE LE COLLER ! Il se débattit, donnant des coups de pied un peu partout. L'un d'entre eux vint frapper un homme dans le ventre, celui-ci pouffant de douleur. Il grogna, disant entre ses dents qu'il avait de la force pour un gamin avant de le cogner violemment au visage. Puis ce fut un véritable déluge de coups qui s'abattit sur Raikoso, celui-ci ne pouvant pas répliquer alors que les trois adultes en profitaient pour bien le frapper de toutes parts. _

_Lorsque l'un décida qu'il était temps de partir avec le sac du jeune garçon, le sol … non … le ciel … Non … L'existence toute entière de la montagne s'était mise à trembler lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre. Un cri proche du divin … Un cri capable d'atteindre les personnes au plus profond de leurs êtres. Le jeune garçon, le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté par les coups subis se redressa, comme pris d'une nouvelle énergie. Les trois adultes quant à eux tremblaient, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ce cri … celui de Rayquaza. Avec lenteur, comme si il était dénué de vie, le jeune garçon s'avança vers eux, les bras ballants vers le sol. Il arriva à leur hauteur, l'un des adultes le regardant avec étonnement._

Soudainement, son bras droit tira sur son sac pour le récupérer avant que celui de gauche ne vienne pousser l'adulte. L'homme perdit l'équilibre, tombant en arrière sur ses compagnons avant qu'un rocher ne déboule à l'endroit où il se trouvait, broyant net tout ce était sur son passage. Raikoso releva son regard, des lignes de sang parcourant son visage alors que ses yeux verts se posaient sur les trois hommes. Stupides … Ces hommes étaient stupides … Cette montagne … On pouvait la haïr pour ce qu'elle vous retirait … On pouvait détester celui qui était à son sommet … mais il était hors de question … de la saccager.

« Déguerpissez … et prévenez tous les autres … comme vous … Tous ceux qui sont là … pour profiter de la montagne dans un but perverti par l'or … Signalez à toutes ces personnes … que Rayquaza lui-même ne laissera pas passer cet affront … Seuls ceux qui veulent escalader cette montagne ou y vivre … peuvent se trouver sur le mont Elyeus ! TRANSGRESSEZ CES PAROLES, NE RESPECTEZ PAS CETTE MONTAGNE ET VOUS SUBIREZ SA FUREUR ! » _hurla t-il soudainement, serrant les poings en les redressant. Son corps penché en avant, il observait avec rage les trois adultes._

Ces derniers s'étaient mis à courir à toute allure, s'égosillant en signalant qu'ils avaient très bien compris les paroles du jeune garçon avant de s'enfuir. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus présents, Raikoso s'écroula au sol, pris de spasmes nerveux. Rayquaza … avait crié … L'être au sommet de cette montagne … avait lui-même décidé de se mêler de cette histoire. Cette montagne … Il la détestait tant … Il la haïssait pour la mort de ses parents … Mais il ne pouvait pas la ternir … Il ne pouvait pas la souiller … Cette montagne était très belle … un havre de paix pour ceux qui y habitaient.

Il se releva, passant une main sur son visage en gémissant. Il allait devoir se nettoyer le visage. Aie … Ca faisait mal … Il était bon pour avoir un sacré visage pour les prochains jours. Enfin … bon … Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important. Il n'avait pas à le montrer à autrui. Aie … Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur au bras droit. Aie … Ça lui faisait horriblement mal d'ailleurs. Ah … Il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il venait de faire … mais … Il espérait que ses propos allaient être bien compris par tous. Ses paroles … mais aussi le cri de Rayquaza. Avec ça, la montagne devrait être tranquille.

_Ah … L'état du jeune garçon … Il avait réagi trop tardivement, le résultat était à déplorer. Son visage, ce visage juvénile et pourtant déjà adulte dans certains de ses traits … était maintenant dans un triste état. Ah … Et les paroles de Raikoso. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de tels mots de sa part mais au final, et cela … l'avait atteint en un sens. Il détestait la montagne … mais il la respectait en même temps. Etait-ce de même pour lui ? Le seigneur de la montagne ? Il ne pouvait pas poser la question à Raikoso. D'ailleurs … En ce moment-même, le jeune garçon était occupé. Ah … La montagne le remerciait._

_Sous les traits d'un certain pokémon qui croisait sa route pour la troisième fois de son existence. L'Azumarill s'était présenté devant le jeune garçon. Il voulait voir sa réaction … Il voulait voir comment il allait réagir pour cette troisième rencontre. Et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Visiblement trop secoué pour réagir et repousser le pokémon, l'Azumarill avait doucement aspergé le visage de Raikoso pour le nettoyer de tout son sang. Puis, il le voyait passer une main sur son visage, le jeune garçon gémissant de douleur._

_Hum … Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Malgré les soins apportés par l'Azumarill, Raikoso venait de le repousser bien que cela fut sans méchanceté ou avec des cris. Non … Il le repoussait simplement en lui disant de ne pas le suivre. Mais qu'est-ce que … le jeune garçon avait en tête ? Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'Azumarill avait envie d'être son pokémon et cela depuis déjà des années. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'un pokémon à son dernier stade d'évolution de vouloir une telle chose. Alors … Pourquoi refuser ?_

_Dans le fond … Malgré son observation depuis bientôt cinq ans, le jeune garçon restait un mystère entier. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'attirait chez lui ? Attirance … Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se dire intérieurement à cet instant ? Il avait du mal à saisir … Attirer par le jeune garçon ? A cause de ses actions ? De son comportement ? Bizarre … C'était vraiment bizarre … très bizarre même … Mais cela allait lui trotter dans la tête pour de nombreuses journées. Beaucoup trop pour que ça soit normal._

_D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait poussé ce cri et que le jeune garçon avait fait sa petite tirade chez ces trois adultes, la montagne avait retrouvé son calme, un calme olympien. Et Raikoso … avait retrouvé sa solitude. Une solitude qu'il se forçait à avoir. Il ne semblait même pas vouloir retourner au village pour voir si tout s'était arrangé de ce côté aussi. Il semblait plus perturbé qu'autre chose … et il avait un peu de peine pour lui. Il semblait assez désemparé bien qu'il recommençait à grimper et à escalader la montagne Elyeus._

_Mais même si il progressait, il était encore loin du but. Il avait peut-être fait un quart du trajet … et la montagne allait se montrer de plus en plus traîtresse dorénavant. __Ah … Hum … __Tout son corps étalé sur le long, sa tête dirigée vers le vide, il regardait Raikoso. Ça ne lui plaisait pas … Il ne savait pas quoi … mais ça ne lui plaisait pas … toute cette histoire allait mal se finir … Cette raison qui poussait le jeune garçon à arriver au sommet … Ah … Voilà … Il savait à quoi lui faisait penser Raikoso. Il se l'était imaginé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il avait remarqué les pierres précieuses que le jeune garçon récupérait quelques fois sur le chemin. Oui …C'était ainsi qu'il le voyait …_

_Un diamant … Le jeune garçon était un diamant qu'il fallait tailler. Son caractère se forgeait peu à peu, montrant par là le magnifique éclat qu'il possédait au fond de lui. Tout ce qui était salissure disparaissait peu à peu en lui. Pourtant, au plus profond de son être, il restait une obscurité … Quelque chose qui le rendait imparfait. C'était ses sentiments … Cette haine qu'il gardait intacte malgré les années qui passaient. Oui … Le jeune garçon était d'un blanc pur exceptionnel … mais terni en même temps. Triste … Il était triste pour lui._

« Mais voilà … Ni Raikoso, ni Rayquaza n'avait prévu ce qui allait arriver dans la vie du jeune garçon pour ses treize ans. » _murmura la vieille femme aux yeux argentés, comme ses cheveux. Bien que sa vue était affaiblie, l'éclat dans son regard était encore vif._

« Je suis sûre qu'on va devoir attendre demain ! » _annonça une jeune fille de sept ans, faisant une petite mine boudeuse alors que la dame âgée ricanait en disant :_

« C'est exact … Suis-je donc sans surprise les enfants ? Ou alors, vous vous habituez ? »

« C'est quand même dommage qu'on doive avoir des bonnes notes pour savoir la suite. » _répondit un garçon de huit ans, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Sa tenue débraillée montrait par là qu'il n'était sûrement pas un bon exemple d'écolier modèle._

« Et pourtant, c'est bien toi qui a réussi à avoir les félicitations de ton professeur aujourd'hui. Allez … Il est l'heure de souper. Retournez donc chez vos familles. Je vous raconterai la suite dès demain. » _termina de dire l'ancienne du village, plusieurs baisers se déposant sur ses joues ridées, même de la part de l'enfant qui n'avait rien d'un garçon turbulent._

_Ils étaient finalement partis … tous partis … la laissant seule sur son banc. A ses doigts, nul anneau ou preuve d'un quelconque mariage … Elle se leva avec difficulté. A son âge, ce n'était pas très bon de se déplacer autant mais voir le sourire des enfants … Ces futurs adultes qui continueront le travail de leurs parents ou alors changeront de voie pour les rendre fiers d'eux. Elle voulait les voir … encore et toujours … Mais elle n'était plus toute jeune. Le temps s'était écoulé depuis … depuis très longtemps même. Mais elle restait là … continuant de raconter cette histoire aux différentes générations qui se succédaient. Il était temps … de rentrer pour elle aussi, oui. Elle remit correctement son châle, s'en allant._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une chaleur sans importance

**Chapitre 7 : Une chaleur sans importance**

_Le début de l'adolescence … Il venait d'arriver dans celle-ci. Il avait même ses premiers poils qui poussaient sur ses aisselles et sur le menton. Difficile de ne pas les noter. Pourtant, avec le froid de la montagne, ces poils gelaient rapidement ou ne progressaient guère. Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas le plus important, loin de là, il verrait plus tard pour réussir à se les raser. Là, si il le désirait, il pouvait se les retirer un par un. Enfin, c'était absurde et ça faisait horriblement mal ! Bon, il en avait assez de penser à ses poils ! Il allait marcher un peu sur la montagne, voir descendre pour récupérer quelques fruits._

_Hein ? Que … Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Alors qu'il avait grimpé dans un arbre pour prendre cinq pommes, il entendit un cri féminin. C'était quoi ça ? Il descendit aussitôt de l'arbre, se dirigeant à toute allure vers l'origine du cri. Il n'aimait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il y avait encore d'autres personnes qui cherchaient à récupérer de l'or ? Ils n'avaient pas compris la leçon d'il y a quelques mois ? Non … Ce n'était pas le cas ! C'était alors autre chose ! Voilà qu'il arrivait à l'endroit où normalement le cri avait été poussé._

_Une fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille faisait à cette altitude ? Elle devait avoir à peine dix ans ! Elle avait des cheveux auburn, assez longs et portait une longue robe … de paysanne. Enfin, ça lui allait très bien, le bleu de la robe se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur argentée de ses deux yeux. Mais elle semblait si chétive … Elle était assise, apeurée par la créature qui se trouvait devant elle. Un Bastiodon ? D'habitude, ils étaient pacifiques. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille avait fait pour le mettre en colère ? Non … Ce n'était pas ça … La peur de l'enfant semblait faire de même avec le Bastiodon. Celui-ci semblait s'emporter mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas ! ET ZUT ! _

_Il cria au Bastiodon, la jeune fille comme le pokémon tournant leurs visages vers lui. Il avait une pomme en main, la tendant vers le pokémon. Celui-ci s'avança, un peu suspicieux avant de mordiller dans le fruit. L'adolescent déposa le reste de ses pommes sur le crâne du pokémon, le Bastiodon s'éloignant sans demander son reste. Voilà … La jeune fille poussa un cri, mais cette fois de joie et de remerciement, se dirigeant vers lui. OHLA ! Il se passait quoi avec elle ? Hey hey hey ! Calme ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était une véritable excitée ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? _

_Elle lui expliqua qu'elle était venue récupérer des herbes comme le prouvait son petit sac en osier. Elle aimait beaucoup cuisiner avec elles et cultiver quelques légumes. Elle s'appelait Sarah et c'était la première fois qu'elle allait aussi loin dans la montagne. Elle lui demanda son nom mais il ne lui répondit pas, faisant juste un geste de la main pour la saluer avant de s'en aller. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé faire si elle ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore avec elle hein ? Que … Quoi ? Elle lui demandait quoi ? De l'accompagner jusqu'au village ? Le même village que le sien ? Il n'avait pas que … C'était quoi ce regard presque larmoyant qu'elle lui jetait ? Il soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça à l'heure actuelle hein ?_

_Bon, c'était bien parce qu'il devait se rendre au village lui aussi qu'il décida de l'accompagner. Enfin, c'était prévu … pour dans un ou deux mois, rien de plus. Donc normalement, ce n'était pas avant longtemps. Par contre, lors de la descente, elle avait réussi à lui donner mal au crâne, une sacrée migraine d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler ? Et de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas ? Ca faisait une sacrée différence sonore par rapport à ses habitudes depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans. Il allait la ramener et après, il ne la reverrait plus, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'allait pas se poser cinquante questions sur la chose. Ce n'était pas son problème à la base._

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Plusieurs personnes étaient arrivées vers eux, demandant à Sarah si elle allait bien, lui posant de nombreuses questions. Oui, elle allait bien, oui c'était lui qui l'avait ramenée, oui … oui … oui … Bon, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de parler avec elle, il arriva à s'enfuir. C'e n'était pas son genre de jouer au héros, pas le moins du monde même. Il préférait largement la tranquillité qu'il avait réussi à acquérir au mont Elyeus. Ah … Bon ! Il avait quelques achats à faire et puis, il pouvait repartir dans la montagne. Il n'allait pas trop se préoccuper de tout ça. Il avait … le mont Elyeus à escalader, rien d'autre. Le reste n'avait aucune signification à ses yeux._

_Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit du magasin, payant comme à son habitude avec les quelques pierres dorées qu'il récupérait, Sarah était devant lui. Elle avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres, lui demandant de la suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ? Elle n'en avait pas assez ? Bon … D'accord, mais ensuite, qu'elle arrête de le coller. Il marcha derrière elle, arrivant jusqu'à une maisonnette éloignée des autres. Cette … maisonnette … Il la reconnaissait … C'était celle … de ses parents. Ah … Il se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas voir les parents de la jeune fille, surtout pas. Il n'était pas un héros ou quoi que ce soit, pas du tout._

… _Pas de parents ? Elle vivait seule ? Seule ici ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle lui annonça que ses parents étaient morts il y a deux ans de cela lorsqu'ils étaient partis chercher des herbes dans la montagne. Depuis, elle avait tout fait pour éviter que le jardin de ses parents ne dépérisse. Le maire avait bien essayé de lui dire qu'aller dans l'orphelinat aurait été mieux pour une jeune fille de son âge mais elle s'était montrée très têtue. Depuis, elle était devenue un peu la célébrité locale du village en raison de son ardeur au travail malgré son jeune âge. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui racontait sa vie hein ? Pourquoi ?_

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se retrouvait à table avec des légumes cuisinés dans une assiette ? Il aimerait bien savoir ce qui s'était passé en quelques minutes pour qu'il se retrouve à l'intérieur de la maisonnette. Est-ce qu'il s'était laissé attendrir par le passé larmoyant de Sarah ou quoi ? Ou alors, c'était parce qu'il s'était vu pendant quelques instants dans l'histoire de la jeune fille ? Enfin … Qu'importe, de toute façon, il ne comptait pas rester alors … Tiens … C'était plutôt bon, elle savait très bien cuisiner. Enfin bon … Il n'allait pas trop rester là non plus car sinon …_

Elle voulait qu'il dorme ici pour la soirée … pour remercier son héros. Il avait annoncé qu'il préférait partir mais elle avait encore utilisé ses deux yeux diamant pour le convaincre. Ainsi, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dormir, il occupait le lit des défunts parents de la jeune fille. Du moins … pour quelques heures car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se redressa dans le lit, le remettant correctement avant de se lever. Ce genre … d'endroit n'était pas fait pour lui. Pas du tout même … Il quitta la chambre, entendant le léger souffle de la jeune fille dans la chambre à côté. C'était … quoi tout ceci … Ça lui faisait mal … au cœur. Il ouvrit son sac, déposant toutes ces pierres précieuses ou dorées accumulées depuis quelques mois.

_Il n'avait pas envie de voir la jeune fille. Silencieusement, il partit de la demeure. Au moins … La nouvelle propriétaire de la maisonnette était quelqu'un de bien, de très bien. Il n'avait plus à retourner dans le village avant longtemps. Ah … La montagne Elyeus l'appelait. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire. Ah … Et puis, ces personnes qui le remerciaient … Ah … Il n'était pas un héros, loin de là. Que les gens ne s'imaginent pas ça car c'était faux._

_Où était-il passé de la journée ? Il ne l'avait pas vu et cela avait été assez … inquiétant. Oh … Il avait remarqué le sauvetage de la jeune fille par Raikoso … mais ce n'était pas uniquement cela … Il y avait aussi autre chose … La façon dont il l'avait sauvée … Il avait réussi à ne pas utiliser la violence ou la ruse pour arriver à ses fins. C'était même tout le contraire … Il y avait une véritable douceur dans son geste par rapport au Bastiodon … qui était pourtant une créature assez imposante et terrifiante._

_Alors … Est-ce que le jeune garçon devenait différent au fil des … Ah non, ce n'était plus un jeune garçon mais un jeune adolescent maintenant … Il était en train de grandir, encore et toujours … Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec l'enfant qui avait juré de venger ses parents, il y a de cela plus de cinq ans. Cinq années qui étaient passées … Bizarrement, il trouvait qu'elles s'étaient terminées trop rapidement. A cette allure, la vie de Raikoso allait s'éteindre sans même que le temps ne lui permette de le découvrir réellement._

Car oui … Pour lui, l'adolescent restait un mystère … dans sa façon d'agir … Autant, au départ, il avait cru le connaitre complètement d'un simple coup d'œil, autant maintenant … Avec tout ce qui s'était passé … Il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Et oui … La réaction du jeune garçon … par rapport à cette fille. Elle était de sexe opposée, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, un constat lui avait permis de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas si différente au niveau de leurs âges. Ils étaient capables de se reproduire tous les deux s'ils décidaient d'une telle chose.

_Ah … Sur le coup, cette idée lui paraissait incongrue. Raikoso ne penserait jamais à une telle chose d'après ce qu'il avait constaté. Il ne pensait qu'à grimper cette montagne … qu'à l'escalader sans rien d'autre à côté. Enfin … Normalement, c'était avec cette mentalité que le jeune garçon avait décidé de venir à bout du mont Elyeus : sans s'intéresser à rien, ni personne. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait voir, lui, du sommet du mont Elyeus ? Et bien … Que l'adolescent avait quand même changé au fil des années._

Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais privilégié la solution pacifique envers les pokémons … Il ne se serait jamais occupé de sauver une personne de son espèce. Oui … Et puis, il ne semblait plus … aussi souvent en colère d'après ce qu'il remarquait chez lui. C'était cela la grosse différence, bien visible à ses yeux … Mais bon, est-ce qu'il devait y accorder de l'importance ? Il n'en était pas sûr du tout. Et pourquoi … y accorder de l'importance ? Et d'ailleurs … Qu'était-ce cette chose qu'il ressentait dans son corps ? Il ne comprenait pas …  


_Peut-être qu'en continuant de le regarder … de voir les efforts de Raikoso … prospérer … Il trouverait alors la réponse ? Peut-être … Car l'adolescent s'habituait de plus en plus au climat plus rude de la montagne à cette hauteur, c'était même assez surprenant et magnifique en soi. Il ne pensait pas qu'un garçon de son âge serait capable d'une telle chose. La neutralité avait laissé place depuis longtemps à la surprise en ce qui concernait ses impressions par rapport au jeune garçon._

_Et cela ne changeait pas … malgré les journées qui s'écoulaient. Sans lui rendre la vie plus facile, il avait décidé de prendre son rôle un peu plus au sérieux … Son rôle de de seigneur des cieux. Dorénavant, il changeait le climat lorsqu'il le désirait, sans pour autant en abuser. Oui … Il commençait à cerner la raison de ses pouvoirs … Enfin … La raison perdue au fil des millénaires voir des millions d'années. Ses pouvoirs … servaient à cela. _

_Ah … Il fut surpris une nouvelle fois, non pas par Raikoso … mais par une autre personne. La jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée auparavant … était de retour dans la montagne ? D'ailleurs … Cette jeune fille … Il allait pouvoir l'étudier, sans pour autant trouver un potentiel aussi important que celui de Raikoso, il s'en doutait fortement. Il allait tout simplement l'étudier et trouver la raison qui la poussait à retourner dans la montagne. Alors … D'abord, il voyait de la cueillette de plantes, elle semblait même s'y connaitre assez très bien à ce sujet. Hum … Ses mains montraient la dureté de son travail. Elle devait sûrement passer son temps avec des outils assez lourds … Une petite fille de la campagne ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle regardait à gauche et à droite ? Non … Elle semblait rechercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Qui donc ? Ce n'était quand même pas … Raikoso ? Elle recherchait Raikoso ? Tiens donc … Est-ce que sa théorie sur l'accouplement entre le jeune garçon et la jeune fille allait-elle s'avérer véridique ? Il n'était pas du genre à se tromper souvent … et donc, ça ne lui paraissait pas étonnant. De toute façon, pour l'étonner … Il fallait faire bien mieux que ça. Seul Raikoso y était arrivé depuis des années. Alors bon … _

_D'ailleurs, les tentatives de la jeune fille ne semblaient pas portés leurs fruits. Il fallait s'en douter … Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la montagne. Dommage pour elle mais Raikoso était maintenant une partie de la montagne … On ne pouvait pas espérer l'atteindre comme ça. Oh non … Pourtant, il était amusé … par la volonté de la jeune fille qui s'appelait Sarah d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Elle ne semblait pas abandonner l'idée, retournant dans la montagne, s'aventurant toujours plus loin et plus haut malgré sa tenue et les dangers qu'elle pouvait rencontrer. C'était quoi cette manie de ne jamais abandonner ? Il était tombé sur Raikoso mais de sexe opposé ? Il allait devoir se méfier à ce niveau._

_C'était rare qu'il fasse quand même de l'ironie à ce sujet … Mais bon … Il se demandait si Raikoso serait réellement capable d'arriver au sommet du mont Elyeus. Il évitait d'y penser car pour lui, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y avait aucune chance que Raikoso y arrive. Bon, d'ailleurs, ces derniers jours, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Ah … Pas grand-chose d'après ce qu'il remarquait chez l'adolescent. Celui-ci commettait des erreurs de débutant, à son grand étonnement. Il avait perdu de son efficacité ou quoi ?_

_C'était … inquiétant … Ce n'était pas des compétences de la sorte qu'il allait réussir à faire des progrès … C'était même tout le contraire … Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? En tendant l'oreille, il remarquait que le jeune garçon semblait songeur, plus que songeur même … Hum … Il pensait au village qui l'avait félicité pour le sauvetage de la jeune fille ? Et aussi à cette dernière ? Enfin, il pensait à voix haute, c'était pour cela qu'il comprenait ce que Raikoso pensait … Bref, cela était assez étonnant._

_Etonnant et inquiétant en un sens. Il n'aimait pas cela … Le fait que Raikoso ne pense pas qu'à son objectif n'allait rien lui apporter de bon. Ce n'était pas des pensées volages, des ambitions non-sérieuses qu'il pouvait espérer arriver au sommet. Il fallait travailler ardemment, sans relâche et sans penser à autre chose ou à autrui. Il avait si bien commencé, il n'allait quand même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Plus il réfléchissait à Raikoso, plus cette chaleur … l'envahissait sans même qu'il n'arrive à lui donner une définition. Il mettait un infime espoir dans l'avenir de l'adolescent. Celui-ci pouvait devenir quelqu'un de très grand s'il gardait cette mentalité … Mais il ne devait pas la perdre. Et pour ça ,il devait faire abstraction de tout le reste, comme à son habitude. Enfin … C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses concernant l'enfant. Peut-être … se trompait-il ?_

_Hum … C'était lui … ou malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait rien autour de lui, il avait cette impression étrange d'être suivi. Bon, l'impression d'être surveillé, il l'avait depuis le début. Il savait pertinemment que Rayquaza le regardait, là-haut, au sommet de la montagne, comme pour le narguer de lui dire d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Mais cette impression d'être suivi … C'était bizarre … Il était redescendu plusieurs mois de quelques centaines de mètres pour être sûr mais rien de rien … D'ailleurs, il avait rencontré à nouveau l'Azumarill. Celle-ci était maintenant en couple avec un Octillery et il avait donné tous ses vœux de bonheur bien qu'il avait trouvé cela étrange. Etrange dans le fait de dire une telle chose à des pokémons._

_Enfin … Chacun avait son bonheur … Le sien, il ne le connaissait pas … Il ne le trouvait pas … Ce n'était pas un souci de ne pas être heureux … Mais dans le fond … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire en même temps hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça représentait pour lui ? Depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne rigolait plus, il ne souriait plus, il n'était pas heureux … Enfin … Il se refusait de l'être. Il savait en même temps que si … il était resté avec Sarah, il aurait pu alors éviter ces nombreux problèmes … Ah non … Pourquoi se voiler la face ?_

_Pourquoi espérer du bonheur avec tout ça ? Il ne voulait pas du bonheur … Il ne le voulait pas … Il ne devait plus redescendre au village, il valait mieux. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son objectif. Le problème, c'était bel et bien lui … Bon … Ca ne servait à rien de continuer à penser à tout ça. C'était se faire souffrir inutilement et à ce petit jeu, il était déjà très fort. La preuve, il avait quand même escaladé une partie de la montagne à mains nues avant qu'il n'apprenne à utiliser correctement son équipement hein ?_

… … … _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se tenait en face de lui, plutôt essoufflée ? Elle semblait avoir fait une course folle pour arriver jusqu'à lui mais ça ne changeait rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se tenait devant lui ? Elle arriva aussitôt à sa hauteur, se collant contre lui en annonçant qu'elle avait été poursuivie par des pokémons sauvages pendant qu'elle cueillait des herbes. Encore des pokémons sauvages ? Elle faisait quoi ? Elle les attirait ou quoi ? C'était vraiment stupéfiant. Pourtant, elle avait une bonne odeur … Un bon parfum quoi._

_Elle lui demanda de l'aider à descendre de la montagne une nouvelle fois, et il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Pfff … Voilà que lorsqu'il voulait éviter de penser à elle, il fallait qu'elle apparaisse devant lui. C'était le destin ou quoi ? Enfin, il n'était pas à se plaindre à ce sujet. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas resté toute la nuit chez elle et il chercha pendant quelques secondes une excuse avant de lui dire tout simplement la vérité. Enfin, elle lui posa d'autres questions, plus ou moins pertinentes comme si il pouvait lui raconter pourquoi il essayait d'escalader la montagne ou alors s'il pouvait lui raconter toute son histoire._

Cette fille … n'était pas capable de se taire hein ? Lorsqu'il redescendit au village, de nombreuses têtes étaient tournées vers eux, des petits sourires au coin des lèvres. Quelques personnes dirent à Sarah qu'elle avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus, la jeune fille ne faisant que rigoler par rapport à cela. Lui ? Il ne comprenait pas … Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la jeune fille allait encore l'inviter à manger chez elle pour le remercier. 

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile ? Enfin bon … Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, le fait de parler de son histoire à Sarah lui retirait un peu un poids sur sa conscience. Il se sentait un peu mieux … Ça lui faisait du bien de parler … de toute cette histoire … Oui … Au moins, il ne se sentirait pas seul … sur ce coup. Surtout que Sarah lui disait qu'elle-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la mort de ses parents … mais qu'elle ne voulait pas les oublier. Pour cela … Elle avait décidé de garder la ferme après leurs morts. Ah … C'était une gentille fille … vraiment gentille._

_C'était quoi cette ruse de la part de la jeune fille nommée Sarah ? Il avait cru rêver … en écoutant ses paroles. Poursuivie par des pokémons ? Elle n'avait eu aucun problème depuis le départ. A quoi cela lui avait-il servi de mentir ? Enfin, non … Il connaissait la réponse … A attirer Raikoso hors de la montagne. Effrayant … En un sens, les humains de sexe féminin étaient effrayants dans leur façon de manipuler le sexe opposé. Il avait déjà souvent vu des parades nuptiales chez les pokémons de sexe féminin, du gibier chassé pour faire une offrande à la demoiselle recherchée chez les pokémons de sexe masculin … mais ça … C'était tout simplement … inquiétant en un sens._

_Ça avait très bien marché puisque le jeune garçon ne revint que le lendemain matin à l'aube dans la montagne. Ah ! Il n'avait quand même pas oublié ses objectifs hein ? Tant mieux alors … Mais en même temps, il se sentait un peu insulté de la part de Raikoso. Il pensait qu'il valait mieux que ça … Surtout que le visage impénétrable au niveau émotionnel de l'adolescent, il avait l'impression que celui-ci avait quand même apprécié la soirée chez l'humaine. Ils n'étaient pas encore en âge de se reproduire mais à l'allure où allait cette histoire entre eux, il y avait de fortes chances que dès le premier instant, ils procréèrent._

_Brrr … Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette idée ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Le jeune garçon n'était peut-être pas sa propriété mais ce n'était pas parce qu'une petite humaine venait s'insinuer dans sa vie qu'il devait oublier ses objectifs hein ? Non … Ca ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de l'adolescent depuis quelques mois. Enfin bon, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler sinon, il aurait été très simple de faire disparaître la jeune fille sous les rochers. D'ailleurs … Cette jeune fille …_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait lui en vouloir ? Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, loin de là. Elle avait quelques pokémons dont elle s'occupait, elle était gentille et serviable et aidait les créatures qu'elle rencontrait sur la montagne. Non … Il était rare de trouver des personnes comme elle dans ce monde. Peut-être était-ce la mort de ses proches qui l'avait rendue ainsi. Tiens … Alors, pourquoi la faire souffrir ? Il n'avait aucune raison valide à cela … et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était pas un monstre … Et à côté, malgré sa gentillesse, elle n'était pas pour autant stupide, comme il avait pu le voir avec sa petite manipulation sur Raikoso._

_Alors … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait un peu mal dans toute cette histoire ? Vraiment … La chaleur dans son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur. Pourtant … C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un tel … problème. Hum … Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Ah … Quelle blague … Malade ? Lui ? Un pokémon légendaire comme lui serait malade ? Où est-ce qu'il avait pu trouver une pareille idiotie ? En regardant peut-être un peu trop les habitants de la montagne._

Oui … C'était sûrement cela d'ailleurs. Car bon … Ah … Quel idiot … Il se mit en boule, sa tête penchée vers le vide. Il continuait d'observer l'adolescent. C'était bête … C'était bête … II souffrait sans être blessé … Il n'arrivait pas à saisir le problème qui se portait sur son propre corps. Pourtant, il était un dieu légendaire, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui clochait dans son corps ?

Ses deux yeux dorés fixèrent longuement Raikoso, puis le bas de la montagne. Il était … apeuré … par cette Sarah ? Pour quelle raison était-il inquiet de voir si elle allait revenir dans la montagne ? Ce n'était pas normal … Il n'avait peur de rien, ni personne. Ce n'était pas une peur raisonnable. C'était une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille pouvait faire … pour l'apeurer de la sorte ? Ah … Ah … Il allait devoir la surveiller … elle aussi … bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Bloquer les routes

**Chapitre 8 : Bloquer les routes**

_C'était difficile à croire mais il descendait maintenant une fois toutes les deux semaines au village. Son excuse était toujours la même : il devait s'approvisionner en nourriture et diverses autres fournitures. Enfin, son excuse était quand même véridique aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait REELLEMENT besoin de s'approvisionner sauf qu'auparavant, ça n'avait jamais semblait été aussi nécessaire que maintenant. Enfin bref … Il n'avait pas à se confondre en excuse mais … Lorsqu'il redescendait, nombreux étaient les villageois qui lui demandaient si il allait voir la petite Sarah._

_Il répondait maintenant par l'affirmative. Il allait la voir pour lui raconter ces petites aventures, ses progressions, son avancée. C'était bizarre qu'une jeune fille comme elle aimait l'écouter longuement, sans même se poser de questions à son sujet. Du moins … Sans répondre … En fait, elle buvait presque ses paroles et cela l'avait un peu effrayé. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas habitué à autant d'attention … et surtout à trop parler. Mais … Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il aimait bien ces instants. Puis bon … Il lui avait fait promettre de ne plus commettre de bêtises au cas où. Car bon, il n'allait pas la sauver à chaque fois._

_Enfin, elle avait répliqué qu'elle aimait bien quand il la sauvait. Ca lui donnait un petit air héroïque qu'elle appréciait beaucoup de son côté. Puis ensuite, quand il avait fini de manger, il continuait de parler, parler, parler, sans jamais réellement s'arrêter d'ailleurs. Il avait toujours quelque chose à dire et elle s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le canapé. D'ailleurs, la décoration avait un peu changé depuis la première fois où il était venu. Plus … féminine et joviale, comme si la vie était maintenant présente dans cet endroit. Puis lorsque la nuit tombait, elle le forçait à dormir, prétextant qu'il méritait bien un lit normal pour une fois._

_Pourtant, il partait toujours au bout de quelques heures, en pleine nuit. Il savait que la fois d'après, il se ferait engueulé par la jeune fille mais bon … Il avait pris l'habitude et ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester trop longtemps. Ensuite, il ne la renvoyait pendant plus d'un mois ou presque … Oui … Et il trouvait ça assez difficile d'ailleurs. De ne pas revenir … plus souvent. Mais il savait que s'il commençait ainsi, alors il n'avancerait plus. Il avait quand même quatorze ans hein ? Il se rapprochait de l'âge adulte, il n'était pas là pour les enfantillages, hein ? Il ne fallait quand même pas rêver !_

_Voilà … Il était finalement retourné à sa vie quotidienne … Celle de tous les jours … D'ailleurs, cette vie de tous les jours avait maintenant quelque chose de différent. Ah non, il ne parlait pas du froid qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Même si la neige tombait à la hauteur où il se trouvait, ce n'était pas ça qui était différent. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait de redescendre chaque mois pour aller voir Sarah … Pas le moins du monde … Enfin, la première fois, il avait été étonné … Puis il s'était demandé si c'était la montagne qui avait décidé de le mettre au défi ou si alors … C'était tout simplement Rayquaza. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Et bien … C'était très simple pourtant._

Il parlait des éboulements et autres accidents qui arrivaient souvent quand il grimpait en direction du sommet de la montagne. Ce que cela impliquait ? Et bien le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière … Du moins, plus par le même chemin. Il avait donc quelques soucis pour redescendre, surtout qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver un chemin régulier sans dériver d'un bon kilomètre voir plus. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus de trajet initial et il se demandait si ce n'était pas … une façon de le punir … de la part de la montagne … ou alors de Rayquaza ? Non … Rayquaza ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

_C'était quoi ce comportement depuis plusieurs mois de la part de l'adolescent ? Il aurait bien été descendre pour avoir ses explications mais il n'avait pas à se déplacer pour une telle histoire. Simplement … L'adolescent ne prenait plus au sérieux son rôle et cela était assez insupportable en soi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne continuait pas ses efforts depuis plusieurs années ? A quoi cela lui servait-il de rendre visite à cette humaine ? Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait faire des progrès, loin de là même ! Il devait faire beaucoup mieux que cela si il voulait réussir à arriver au sommet !_

_Pour cette raison, il avait tout simplement décidé de créer des éboulements pour bloquer les issues de la montagne. Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses mais les pokémons comme les rares humains ne se laissaient pas faire. Nombreux étaient ceux qui de se « rebeller » contre son autorité en détruisant ses travaux. Hum … Mais le temps qu'ils y arrivent, l'adolescent devait chercher un autre chemin. Il ne devait pas descendre car un jour … Il n'allait plus remonter, il sentait que c'était ainsi que ça commençait à se passer._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec lui d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'emporter pour de telles choses … C'en était presque pathétique dans le fond … De s'en prendre de cette manière à l'adolescent alors qu'il n'avait rien fait … pour l'énerver de la sorte. Enerver … L'était-il vraiment ? Ce n'était pas de l'énervement … Alors qu'était-ce ? Dès qu'il le revoyait descendre de la montagne, il était mécontent … Du mécontentement … Ce n'était pas de la colère alors, ce n'était pas pareil. Hum … Non … C'était stupide de raisonner de la sorte à l'encontre de l'adolescent. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela._

_Hum … D'observateur, il était observé à nouveau. Arceus se tenait au-dessus de lui, le regardant, plongé dans son mutisme comme à son habitude. Le divin pokémon ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole et rester caché alors qu'il regardait encore une fois Rayquaza et l'incompréhension qui l'habitait. Ces pokémons légendaires … Ils étaient comme les autres … Malgré leur puissance bien supérieure, malgré leurs apparences, ils étaient … comme les autres. Et cela perturbait Rayquaza qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était intéressant … très intéressant à regarder même._

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il avait besoin d'une réponse … d'une explication … Pourquoi malgré tous ses efforts, Raikoso continuait-il de descendre ? Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'il tentait de faire avec lui ? Qu'il faisait cela pour son bien ? C'était pour lui … pour la réussite de l'objectif qu'il visait depuis des années … Alors pourquoi perdre son temps à redescendre aussi souvent ? Si il bloquait les issues … C'était pour éviter … cela … Alors … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas le comprendre hein ? Pourquoi … Faisait-il quelque chose de mauvais ? Se trompait-il ?_

_Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose … Il ne voulait pas faire de mal … au jeune garçon … Enfin, il ne voulait pas l'aider non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas du tout son but à la base … ou alors si … L'aider mais à distance … Car il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Qu'il aide une personne à venir le tuer ! Non ! Il voulait simplement lui montrer tous les efforts qu'il avait encore à fournir pour arriver au sommet. Pour ça … Il devait progresser encore …_

_Pourquoi se comportait-il avec autant de futilités ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes … Ah … Il commençait à divaguer. Soudainement, il se retourna, sa tête arrêtant de regarder le vide pour se retrouver à nouveau en face à face avec Arceus. Qu'est-ce que le dieu des pokémons faisait à nouveau ici ? Pourquoi avait-il une nouvelle fois l'honneur de sa présence en ce lieu ? D'après ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas commis de fautes … Bon, néanmoins, il n'était toujours pas parti de cette montagne … mais il ne pouvait pas non plus !_

_Tous ces chemins bloqués mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve mais aussi ses capacités. Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait fini par comprendre comment tout cela marchait et au final, c'était plaisant, plus que plaisant. Ça lui permettait d'en découvrir plus, toujours plus sur la montagne. Bien entendu, il perdait un temps précieux mais bon … C'était ainsi ou alors, il ne pouvait pas redescendre dans le village. S'il faisait une telle chose, il y avait de fortes chances qu'une jeune fille s'énerve contre lui. Encore que bon … S'énerver … Ce n'était pas possible avec Sarah. Elle n'en était pas capable._

_Enfin bon … C'est ce qu'il espérait intérieurement car la mettre en colère, il n'aimerait pas que cela arrive un jour. C'était le genre de précautions auxquelles il faisait très attention. Enfin, qu'importe … Il ne devait pas oublier ses objectifs même si dernièrement, il devait avouer qu'il ne mettait pas beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage. C'était assez stupide … et ça ne lui plaisait pas en un sens. Il ne devait pas oublier … qu'il avait Rayquaza à atteindre. Ah oui … Malgré tout cela … Il restait toujours ancré sur son objectif d'atteindre le sommet. Il fallait bien venger la mort de ses parents._

_Ses parents … D'ailleurs … Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de leur fils si ils savaient ce qu'il était devenu maintenant ? Hein ? C'était une question absurde car il n'obtiendrait jamais la réponse mais voilà … C'était une chose qu'il aurait aimé savoir …Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas espérer … connaître un jour. Ah … BON ! Assez ! Aujourd'hui, il allait faire des progrès extraordinaires ! Au moins, comme ça, il aura alors des choses à raconter à la jeune fille ! Une pioche à la main, il commença à creuser un peu dans le mur en face de lui. Il avait déjà balayé le mur au cas où pour éviter que la neige ne vienne le déranger._

_Bon … Ce n'était pas si grave que ça … de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à ses parents, n'est-ce pas ? Et aussi qu'à la vengeance envers Rayquaza … Il ne manquait plus qu'il ne pense qu'à ceci … et cela n'était pas bon. HOP LA ! Il venait de franchir un bon mur d'une vingtaine de mètres ! La roche était plus fragile à cause du froid et il avait dû prendre quelques précautions pour éviter un effondrement ou plutôt se casser la figure ! C'était ça son grand atout. Il était d'une extrême précaution pour éviter l'incident fâcheux qui lui coûterait un membre cassé voir la vie._

En fait … Dans le fond, s'il faisait de plus en plus attention aujourd'hui, c'était bien parce que Sarah ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il revenait recouvert de blessures ou entaillé de partout. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune fille commence à lui en vouloir car il ne l'avait pas écoutée. D'un autre côté, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait toutes ces précautions alors qu'il n'accordait aucune importance à Sarah. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimerait se dire mais elle-même semblait être attachée un peu à lui. D'après les villageois, malgré le fait qu'elle soit toujours souriante et joyeuse, elle ne parlait pas tellement au reste du village. C'était même le contraire, elle était assez discrète.

_Bah … Ce n'était pas son problème personnel mais si la jeune fille ne faisait pas quelques efforts de son côté, ça n'allait pas aller hein ? Elle était quand même loin d'être stupide … mais en même temps … Il appréciait de lui raconter ses histoires. AH ! Il devait arrêter de penser à la jeune fille ! Il venait de se retrouver face à un sérieux problème. Une troupe de Marcacrins se tenait non-loin de lui, un Cochignon semblant être leur chef. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce groupe mais bon … Il les évitait le plus souvent possible. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fouilla dans son sac, en retirant plusieurs baies qu'il envoya auprès du Cochignon. Il valait mieux prendre un autre chemin. Dommage qu'à cette hauteur, plus de trois mille cinq cents mètres, les choix n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'à plus basse altitude, oh non. Mais bon … Il en était ainsi._

_Il observait Arceus mais en même temps tentait de jeter un œil sur ce qui se passait plus bas. C'était bizarre de vouloir regarder deux endroits différents, pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il tentait de faire. Assez absurde en un sens. Mais bon … Arceus n'avait pas pris la parole et lui-même ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à dire. Pourtant, il fallait bien briser ce silence mais par quoi ? Où est-ce qu'il avait faute cette fois ? Car visiblement, Arceus ne venait pas lui rendre une visite de courtoisie comme à son habitude, il ne fallait pas rêver. Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'Arceus lui voulait alors ? Ils n'allaient pas tourner autour du pot, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Enfin Arceus le questionna … Sur ce qui s'était passé depuis ces quatre dernières années … Comment est-ce que l'enfant avait réagi après qu'il ait son bras cassé et toutes ces choses. Hum ? En quoi est-ce qui arrivait à l'adolescent intéressait le dieu des pokémons ? Il avait une idée saugrenue en tête, ça se voyait bien … Oh oui … Enfin bon, il lui répondait comme il le désirait puisque c'était cela qu'il recherchait. Il lui annonça que le jeune garçon ne l'avait pas si mal prit, qu'il avait continué à faire des efforts et qu'il s'était amélioré ! Oh oui, il s'était très bien amélioré même depuis !_

_Pendant qu'il parlait, Arceus écoutait longuement, ne semblant plus revoir s'adresser à lui. Il ne faisait que voir à quel point Rayquaza pouvait discuter au sujet de Raikoso. Une source intarissable de paroles et de nombreux éloges envers l'adolescent. Il expliquait aussi que depuis environ une année, Raikoso descendait souvent de la montagne pour retourner dans son village mais aussi voir une jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait parlé de Sarah, Arceus n'avait eu aucun mal à remarquer le petit grognement de sa part._

_Et voilà, il en avait terminé. Est-ce que cela était suffisant pour le dieu des pokémons voir de l'univers ? Visiblement, ça ne semblait pas être le cas puisqu'il avait encore des questions à lui poser. Bon … Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il était quand même occupé à être sûr que l'adolescent continue d'escalader le mont Elyeus. Alors bon, si le dieu des pokémons pouvait bien terminer cette discussion car il avait autre chose à faire. Pourtant, Arceus ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, reprenant la conversation._

_Il lui demandait maintenant si il avait réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il allait faire si l'adolescent arrivait au sommet du mont Elyeus. Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment le réceptionner ? Y avait-il pensé ? Et d'ailleurs, quelle tait cette idée de mettre autant de barrages derrière l'adolescent ? Voulait-il le bloquer ? Avait-il une explication convaincante à lui fournir à ce sujet ? Il y avait peu de chances … en vue des tremblements dont faisait preuve l'imposant serpent de plusieurs mètres._

_Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait expliquer cela à Arceus ? Ce n'était pas normal de la part de l'adolescent ! Pendant des années, il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour réussir à arriver aux deux mille premiers mètres de la montagne ! Il avait voulu alors « récompenser » ses efforts en l'empêchant de redescendre ! Enfin … Non ! Pas de récompense car ce n'était pas dans ses habits mais simplement de tout faire pour continuer à escalader la montagne car oui, il devait garder un mental très fort pour cela !_

_Or avec un mental qui ne faisait que de se préoccuper du village et de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait alors plus progresser, c'était aussi simple que cela. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aimait se dire mais en vue de l'absence de réaction de la part d'Arceus, il se demandait s'il ne se trompait pas. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille en parlant de Raikoso ? Ah … Ah … Il murmura avec lenteur :_

« Que se passe-t-il avec moi … Arceus ? Vous connaissez la réponse … Je le sais. »

_Bon ! Visiblement, Rayquaza s'était calmé dernièrement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voyait d'après un constat très simple. Lequel ? Et bien, il n'avait plus de rochers pour lui barrer le chemin. Ah … Enfin bon … Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il était un peu lassé de trouver à chaque fois un nouveau chemin. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé au sommet ? D'ailleurs … Il ne s'était jamais posé la question mais … Rayquaza étant le seigneur de la montagne … Il devait sûrement le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de lui ? Le voyait-il comme une menace ? Si cela était le cas … Il devait alors être inquiétant non ?_

_Il n'était pas convaincu par tout ça. S'il était vraiment menaçant, alors Rayquaza aurait pu le tuer depuis longtemps. En fait, quand il s'était énervé … et qu'il avait eu son bras cassé, il s'était demandé si cela avait été une tentative de le tuer. Tiens, puisqu'il pensait à ça … Avec l'Azumarill, il l'avait revu encore quelques fois. C'était bizarre … mais il passait un peu plus souvent du côté où le pokémon avait élu domicile avec son Octillery. Il avait même eut la surprise de voir des petits Azurill et Remoraids. Bon … Au moins, de ce côté-là visiblement, la petite famille était heureuse et c'était plus important._

Et chez Sarah ? Comment ça se passait ? Et bien, comme il descendait du genre une fois toutes les deux semaines, il voyait les changements qui opéraient, que cela soit au niveau du temps ou alors tout simplement chez la jeune fille. Enfin, non … Il pensait plutôt au temps … Les saisons défilaient les unes après les autres et il avait décidé de l'aider un peu quand il descendait de la montagne. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire tout ce travail toute seule bien que cela ne semblait jamais avoir dérangé Sarah durant ses dernières années. Il se demandait quand même ce qui se passait avec son esprit et sa volonté.

_Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'amenuisaient mais … Visiter l'Azumarill de temps en temps, faire pareil avec Sarah et le village … Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose mais maintenant, c'était presque devenu une habitude et il trouvait ça effrayant. Effrayant au point de le faire trembler, nullement de froid. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devenait comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il allait abandonner l'idée de venger ses parents ? Cela voudrait dire : abandonner l'escalade de la montagne ? Assis dans sa tente fermée, il ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de la petite tempête de neige dehors. _

_Est-ce que sa vision des choses se modifiait peu à peu ? Il n'était plus un enfant, alors laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus était maintenant possible à éviter. Quand il y réfléchissait bien … Vouloir venger la mort de ses parents par rapport à Rayquaza était absurde, réellement absurde … Il n'avait aucune preuve que c'était bien le seigneur du mont Elyeus qui était responsable d'un tel drame. Peut-être était-ce la montagne toute seule ? Un mauvais geste ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir la vérité … Il n'avait vu que la conclusion … La mort de ses parents … Alors … peut-être que …_

_Non … Il ne devait pas commencer à penser ainsi. S'il pensait à ce genre de choses, c'était le début de la fin. Il devait continuer son combat contre Rayquaza, il devait arriver au sommet et lui dire ses quatre vérités … quitte à ce que ça soit la dernière chose qu'il fasse ! OUI ! Il ne devait pas oublier cela ! Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de ne pas oublier … Non … Il ne devait pas … Rayquaza. Etait-ce toujours de la haine ? Et de la colère ? La chose qui voulait l'emmener au sommet de cette montagne ? Il ne savait plus … réellement … Il voulait juste le trouver à la base … Peut-être que là-bas, quand il arriverait au sommet … Il réfléchirait exactement à ce qu'il devait faire … Oui, c'était peut-être ça ? Ne pas penser à sa colère et à sa haine, les garder bien ancrées au fond de son cœur. Cela lui permettrait alors de ne plus y penser … de ne plus y réfléchir pour l'heure. Enfin, il laisserait le tout sortir quand il se retrouverait en face à face avec Rayquaza._

_Saviez-vous ce qu'il y avait de spécial lorsqu'il y avait une discussion entre deux créatures légendaires et immortelles ? Le fait que chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque syllabe, tout cela pouvait prendre un temps infini par rapport aux repères temporels des humains et des pokémons « éphémères » comme il les appelait. Ainsi, pendant qu'il avait attendu la réponse d'Arceus, pendant qu'il parle, et pendant qu'il réfléchisse à ses paroles, plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Oh oui … Bien plus que cela … Et la réponse d'Arceus ne le satisfaisait pas, loin de là même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?_

_Qu'il était une créature légendaire … mais capable de sentiments ? Que même si il avait plusieurs millions d'années, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des émotions éphémères ? Des sentiments qui ne dureraient peut-être pas ? Il avait aussitôt répliqué avec violence, annonçant que si cela devait cibler Raykoso, ça ne voulait rien dire. Pourquoi aurait-il ce genre de … Rien que l'idée-même le répugnait ! Il annonça que Raikoso voulait le tuer, ce n'était pas logique et normal qu'il pense ainsi de l'adolescent._

Et Arceus lui avait répondu que toutes ces choses n'avaient jamais œuvré de concert. Ainsi, depuis quand la logique avait-elle sa place lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émotion ou de sentiment ? Il venait de lui tendre un piège ! C'était une question absurde et rhétorique ! Pour des créatures comme eux, la logique était le maître mot de leur existence ! Ils ne pouvaient pas voir le monde sous un autre angle ! Le monde est pollué par les humains, les humains meurent de maladie, c'est logique ! La pollution les mène à leurs pertes ! Quand on bat un pokémon, il est logique qu'il vous mode la main que vous lui tendez ensuite ! Tout n'était qu'une question de logique et cela, Arceus ne pouvait pas le nier !

_Pourtant … Pourtant Arceus, avec son calme olympien … lui annonçait que pourtant, il n'était pas rare qu'une personne change sa relation avec une autre après l'avoir fait souffert … Un pokémon battu qui ne réagit pas malgré les coups, cela ne voulait pas forcément faire preuve de faiblesse … mais de fidélité … car il sait que son dresseur n'est pas de la sorte réellement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus lui disait ça ? Car il devait penser que Raikoso était autre chose qu'un humain haineux envers lui ? Qu'il y avait autre chose sous cette colère ? Comme si il ne le savait pas ? IL SAVAIT PARFAITEMENT CELA !_

_Il le faisait tourner en rond … Tout ça ne menait à rien ! Rien du tout ! Il n'apprenait rien du tout avec cette histoire ! Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec lui ! Arceus était inutile ! Il ne servait à rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Ah … Ah … Non … Il devait se calmer … Ca ne servait à rien de s'emporter … mais il souffrait … Il souffrait horriblement bien qu'il n'avait aucune douleur. Voir cet enfant … cet adolescent … qui arrêtait son but après tant d'efforts, ça lui faisait mal … très mal. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive._

_Mais quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'empêcher ? Il savait à quel point son acte avait été absurde ! Faire trembler la montagne … Il ne pouvait pas ravager le mont Elyeus juste pour ça. Il avait été stupide … d'agir de la sorte. Il commença à trembler, poussant un rugissement qui fut étouffé par Arceus. Il avait besoin d'hurler, de crier, de faire quelque chose pour évacuer tout ce malaise accumulé !_

_Arceus était finalement parti, le laissant seul … Il lui avait signalé de laisser libre court à ses sentiments … car les pokémons étaient des créatures intelligentes … de même niveau que les humains … Ils étaient capables d'avoir des émotions, des sentiments, que cela soit de la haine … jusqu'à l'autre extrémité … C'était toujours le premier pas le plus difficile. Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'affronter la réalité même si à partir de là, il découvrait alors un nouveau monde, inconnu jusque-là. Pour une créature … aussi âgée que lui, était-ce possible ?_

« Et pour aujourd'hui, c'est … »

« Fini ! Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas tout nous dire ? » _demanda une jeune fille aux couettes bleues alors que la vieille femme rigolait avec amusement._

« Car si je vous racontais tout d'un coup, vous ne retiendriez pas la moitié. N'est-ce pas pareil avec vos leçons d'école ? Imaginez-vous apprendre tout un livre en une fois. » _annonça l'aînée de plusieurs décennies dans un sourire._

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca nous ferait mal à la tête ! Les professeurs disent qu'il faut que l'on aille lentement ! Mais mais … Et puis … Et puis ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le pokémon de la montagne ? Il avait l'air malade … comme un humain. » _dit un enfant, son sac déjà sur le dos car il savait que malgré leurs suppliques, elle ne continuerait pas._

« Et puis, Raikoso, il est pas amoureux de Sarah ? Car comme il va toujours la voir alors qu'avant, il n'allait pas tout le temps au village … » _dit une jeune fille pour qui les amourettes d'enfant semblaient chose quotidienne dans sa vie._

« Ah … Cela, je ne peux pas y répondre, les enfants. Vous saurez tout dès demain. Allez … Il est temps pour vous de rentrer. Demain est le dernier jour d'école de la semaine, vous aurez alors tout le temps de me questionner pendant le week-end. » _termina de dire l'ancêtre aux yeux argentés comme sa chevelure._

« Beuh … Moi, j'ai école samedi … » _marmonna l'un des enfants, faisant une moue boudeuse alors que les autres saluaient la vieille femme, pressés d'être déjà demain. Demain était vendredi, après la fin de la journée, ils auraient alors tout le week-end pour s'amuser et se détendre ! Ou alors pour écouter le reste de l'histoire ! Ils étaient pressés, très pressés !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Réaliser l'irréalisable

**Chapitre 9 : Réaliser l'irréalisable**

_Ah ! C'était lui ou alors la montagne lui semblait beaucoup moins difficile depuis quelques mois ? Il ne savait pas mais c'était l'impression qu'il avait à force de continuer à l'escalader. Il avait décidé de distancer un peu les visites avec Sarah, maintenant, il y allait toutes les trois semaines. La raison qu'il avait prononcée était le fait que plus il montait, plus il serait alors difficile de descendre. La véritable raison, celle qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, c'était tout simplement qu'il avait peur de trop s'attacher à elle et au village. D'ailleurs, le village prospérait assez agréablement d'après ce qu'il remarquait._

Il fallait dire que les quelques pépites et surtout maintenant pierres précieuses qu'il récupérait allaient tout simplement à la jeune fille. Oh. Pas uniquement hein ? Il en déposait parfois discrètement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas d'utilité pour de telles choses bien que son équipement était maintenant encore plus … nécessaire qu'auparavant. Car oui, le froid devenait très dur et il devait facilement atteindre – 20 degrés à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Et pourquoi ça ? Car oui ! IL LE SAVAIT ! IL LE SAVAIT PARFAITEMENT ! Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais un coup d'œil vers le sommet invisible puis vers la base de la montagne et il avait compris ce que cela voulait dire ! Il avait parfaitement compris !

_Il avait réussi à atteindre la moitié de la montagne ! Plus de cinq mille mètres d'altitude ! Et là, le froid était de plus en plus violent ! Heureusement que sa tente était assez solide et qu'en même temps, le vent ne venait pas le frapper trop fort ! Mais il n'y avait pas que ça non plus ! Sa respiration était plus difficile depuis déjà plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire … L'oxygène diminuait en altitude et donc … Il avait de moins en moins de souffle. C'est pour ça qu'il apprenait personnellement à contrôler ses respirations pour dépenser et consommer le moins d'oxygène à chaque mouvement, chaque seconde._

_Bon … Il avait aussi appris que seuls les escaladeurs les plus aguerris avaient réussi à atteindre cette partie de la montagne et qu'à partir de là, il n'y avait pas que les pokémons qui posaient problème. Il y avait les éléments … Et le sol … Tout était source de danger. Le pire est qu'il ressentait à nouveau la petite douleur dans son bras droit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était de retour mais ça le perturbait un peu. AH ! D'ailleurs, la montagne, le souci était aussi les murs … Il était bien plus fragilisé à cause du froid … Et il fallait aussi penser à la nourriture … Là encore, il avait un gros problème._

En fait … Quand on réfléchissait bien, il y a avait énormément de problèmes maintenant … Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger. D'ailleurs, pour trouver de la nourriture, et bien, il fallait le dire … C'était difficile, très difficile. Rares étaient les plantes et les arbres qui poussaient à cette hauteur … A côté, par contre, il y avait trouvé en de très rares endroits, moins de cinq d'après ses comptes … des petits coins où l'eau chaude se trouvait sous forme de source. Plonger là-dedans était une chose merveilleuse ! Il s'était même dit qu'il aimerait bien emmener Sarah à cet endroit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

_Puis il avait décidé d'oublier cette idée absurde. Sarah n'était pas préparée et capable de se rendre ici, malgré toute l'aide qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Puis bon … Voir la jeune fille dans son habit de naissance, ça ne lui plaisait que peu. Surtout qu'il devenait peu à peu un homme. Il avait maintenant quinze ans ! Il était de plus en plus proche de l'âge adulte, il ne fallait surtout pas l'oublier ! Enfin … En même temps … Il n'était pas du genre à penser aux filles … simplement à Sarah quelques fois … mais aussi à cette montagne et Rayquaza. BON ! Il n'était qu'à la moitié de son aventure ! Il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant !_

_Maintenant … qu'Arceus était reparti … Il était plongé dans ses pensées … ou elle … ou lui … Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était réellement. Il avait voulu éviter … Il avait voulu tout éviter depuis le début … Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça … Loin de là même … C'était tout le contraire … Si ça avait été aussi simple … alors … Non … Il avait décidé de bloquer l'ascension de Raikoso. Oui, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui. Il avait souvent tenté de bloquer les passages mais maintenant plus en hauteur par rapport à l'adolescent._

Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive jusqu'à lui, il ne le voulait pas ! C'était juste … C'était juste … Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent arrive au sommet ! Il avait peur … Il avait peur, non pas de l'adolescent mais de ce qui allait se passer si celui-ci devait arriver un jour au sommet. Arceus ! Fichu dieu ! Il avait réussi à lui faire peur à cause de tout cela et maintenant, il n'osait plus … Il n'osait plus réellement … regarder comment l'adolescent se débrouillait. Il pouvait … Il pouvait peut-être y jeter un œil ?

_Avec lenteur, il s'approcha du bord du sommet. Sa tête se pencha vers le vide avant de revenir aussitôt sur le sommet. Il craignait … Il craignait la suite des évènements. Des évènements qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir. Des évènements qu'Arceus connaissait. Oui, il ne voulait pas penser à l'idée même qu'un humain arrive au sommet du mont Elyeus car si ce jour-là devait arriver, comment est-ce qu'il allait devoir réagir ?_

_Ah … Ah … Allez ! Elle était quand même Rayquaza ! Elle était quand même une créature proche du divin ! Une créature éternelle et immortelle ! Elle devait quand même prendre un peu sur elle pour voir ce que cet arrogant petit humain avait fait depuis le temps ! AH ! Non, ce que cet adolescent … Comment Raikoso avait progressé depuis … le début … Ah … Elle avait un tout petit peu peur quand même, elle devait l'avouer. Ce n'était pas à cause de la puissance ou de la force de l'adolescent, pas du tout même. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, comment pouvait-il être inquiétant de ce côté ? Il n'avait aucun pokémon._

_Alors … Ce qui le rendait inquiétant … C'était sa volonté. Sa volonté qui lui permettait de surpasser toutes les épreuves jusque-là. Il fallait le voir pour le croire ! Un adolescent ! Un simple adolescent de quinze ans … était arrivé à un endroit où seuls les montagnards les plus aguerris se rendaient … ou osaient se rendre. Car oui, cet endroit n'était pas apprécié. Il fallait dire que le temps, le décor, tout n'était guère très joyeux. Cet endroit de la montagne était triste et terne, rien de bien convivial. Enfin, ce n'était pas le but du mont Elyeus. Alors … Il fallait peut-être s'armer de courage._

Oui, du courage, voilà ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de courage pour surmonter toutes les épreuves et voir jusqu'où Raikoso allait arriver. Il ne devait pas trembler devant un simple humain. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus lui avait parlé de tout ceci ? Il était maintenant complètement perturbé avec toute cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de l'ordre à ses idées ! Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer correctement ! ALLEZ ! PAR RESPECT POUR RAIKOSO !

_Sa tête se pencha finalement dans le vide, ses yeux dorés se fixant aussitôt sur l'adolescent. Ah … Elle le voyait … Elle le voyait sortir de la tente qu'il utilisait dorénavant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était torse nu ? Il n'avait pas peur du froid ? Non … D'après ce qu'elle entendait, il voulait endurcir son corps quelques minutes par jour. Cela permettrait alors à son corps de dépenser moins d'énergie pour garder cette chaleur constante. Il était intelligent … Raikoso était très intelligent, elle le savait … Elle savait que c'était la vérité … Elle le voyait. Elle … Une simple créature légendaire, elle voyait ce dont l'adolescent était capable. Elle devait imaginer … le jour où il allait arriver au sommet car il risquait de venir._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … De la buée sortait de sa bouche, signe du froid intense qui régnait à cette hauteur. Et d'après ce qu'il savait … Ça n'allait pas s'arranger, pas le moins du monde. Il paraitrait que la température allait continuer de descendre jusqu'à dix kilomètres de hauteur. Ou dix mille mètres … C'est-à-dire le sommet du mont Elyeus. Rayquaza était un malin … Très malin même. Ainsi, malgré toute la motivation du monde, s'il n'y avait pas de pokémon feu ou capable de produire de la chaleur pour permettre de ne pas mourir de froid, personne ne l'atteindrait. Ah … Mais ça ne changeait rien du tout à ses projets. _

_Et ses projets étaient d'arriver au sommet de cette montagne ! AH ! Il se frottait les deux mains, ayant froid malgré les gants qu'il portait. Bon sang ! C'était affreux … Ce froid lui glaçait le sang ! Mais il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner ! AH NON ! Par contre, il devait faire vraiment attention à son équipement. Celui-ci était de bien meilleure qualité qu'auparavant mais bon … Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était indestructible. D'ailleurs, tout le village … semblait aller beaucoup mieux._

Mais aussi les marchands … Ils présentaient plus d'articles, offraient plus de choix … Enfin … Le village semblait prospère sans devenir l'une de ces … cités dont il avait entendu parler lorsqu'il descendait quelques fois. Non, le village resterait le même … Quelques maisonnettes trônaient un peu en plus mais … Il ne devenait pas différent … La montagne resterait belle … comme auparavant. Elle ne subirait pas de changement ou d'agression extérieure … comme auparavant. Et ça lui convenait complètement … Oui …

_La belle montagne à la fourrure blanche en son sommet. D'ailleurs … Il y pensait un peu … mais Rayquaza … A quoi ressemblait-il ? Il n'avait aucun indice … Enfin, il ne l'avait jamais vu … D'après les légendes, il était une étrange créature ressemblant à un long serpent de couleur émeraude. Mais … Ce n'était qu'une légende … Peut-être était-il autre chose ? Nul ne savait … D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas plus que ça la légende Rayquaza. La raison qui faisait qu'il était au sommet de cette montagne … Toutes ces choses. Il ne savait rien de lui._

_Hum … Assis dans une grotte, il avait décidé de créer quelques flammes avec les morceaux de bois inflammables qu'il avait achetés. Oui … On pouvait vraiment acheter de tout et de rien dorénavant. Ce genre de bois combustible qui flambait aussitôt dès la première petite braise jetée dessus. C'était assez spécial mais il n'avait rien contre. Il ne devait pas le nier … Tout seul … vraiment tout seul … Cela serait impossible … Mais il ne voulait pas de pokémon ou de personne avec lui, voilà tout !_

_Il était assez grand et fier pour se débrouiller seul, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il devait le montrer ! Il allait vers sa majorité ! Son existence était liée à la montagne depuis maintenant plus de sept ans ! Sept longues années ! Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait balayer tout ceci d'un revers de la main ! C'était … important pour lui. Oui … Il devait réussir à arriver au sommet de la montagne ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout simplement … pour l'atteindre. Etait-ce stupide de penser de la sorte ? Quand il y réfléchissait bien … Sa haine et sa colère … Ce n'était plus cela qui le poussait à continuer. Il l'avait remarqué au fil du temps._

_Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il devait les oublier. Simplement … Il les mettait de côté pour quelque chose de bien plus grand et merveilleux, voilà tout. Hum … Cette tempête de neige allait-elle s'arrêter bientôt ? Il allait devoir attendre le lendemain pour reprendre la route. Bientôt, il serait temps pour lui de retourner en bas, dans le village. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter la petite Sarah. Ah … Oui … C'était une chose qu'il ne se permettait pas … Bon, il prépara quelques bûches en plus pour le feu, commençant à s'endormir, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture de laine rouge, une création de la part d'une certaine jeune fille._

_Les difficultés … Il savait les difficultés des humains et des pokémons à cette hauteur … Il savait à quel point cela était dur … très dur même … Mais il … ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait mal au cœur. Oui, c'était son cœur qui le faisait autant souffrir. Les paroles d'Arceus prenaient de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées. Il se sentait défaillir peu à peu, perdre le contrôle de son corps. Est-ce qu'il allait se mettre à raisonner stupidement ? A ne pas réussir à garder le contrôle de son cerveau ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser là ? Le contrôle de son cerveau ? Son cœur qui souffre ? Est-ce qu'il était un petit pokémon comme les Gardevoirs ? Qui exprimait ses sentiments et ses émotions ? La réponse était non !_

_Il n'était rien de tout ça ! Il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier … tout ça … Il était un pokémon légendaire … Un simple pokémon légendaire. Une créature qui vivait éternellement, le reste plongeant dans l'oubli. Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Contrairement aux autres … Ces pokémons légendaires comme Latias, Latios … Ces pokémons qui pouvaient créer l'illusion d'être humain, il n'était pas comme eux ! En plus, il fallait le dire. La majorité des créatures légendaires n'était PAS immortelle ! VOILA ! Voilà la différence entre lui et eux ! Voilà la différence fondamentale !_

_Il vivait … indéfiniment … Son corps ne vieillissait pas … Pour cela, il était différent. Il n'avait pas à penser à une telle imbécilité … comme le ferait un autre pokémon légendaire. Il n'avait pas à penser … à cela … Lui qu'on pensait libre était attaché par des chaînes bien plus lourdes qu'on ne voulait le croire. Mais cela, personne ne le savait. Comme si l'immortalité n'avait que des qualités, il ne fallait pas croire tout ce que l'on voyait, tout ce que l'on écoutait. Raikoso … Cet adolescent, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas y croire et le vouloir ! Ce n'était pas possible pour lui, voilà tout !_

_Il … était stupide … particulièrement stupide … même pour un pokémon légendaire. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre à ses idées, il n'était encore qu'un enfant à ce niveau. Si seulement il avait du courage, comme Raikoso l'avait. Si seulement, il avait la possibilité d'être une simple étincelle dans le flot du temps, temporaire et éphémère. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était impossible pour lui d'espérer une telle chose. Une créature immortelle … devenir mortelle ? Et pour quelle raison ?_

Elle … Elle ne voulait pas d'une telle chose. A quoi est-ce que cela servirait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas … que cela ne soit pas éternel. Elle n'était pas capable de raisonner correctement de toute façon, elle n'en était plus capable … Raikoso devait mourir … Qu'importe la cause de sa mort … Il allait mourir … Alors, un humain comme lui, cela était inutile, complètement inutile. Elle le savait parfaitement. Elle le voyait continuer à grandir mais aussi à vieillir … Et ainsi, un jour, il ne serait plus là, ça serait la fin.

_C'était sans importance … réellement sans importance … Il s'était mis en boule, enfouissant sa tête contre une partie de son corps. Il voulait être tranquille … Il voulait être seul … Il ne voulait rien d'autre. Raikoso ne pouvait pas arriver au sommet, son corps ne lui permettrait pas … Son comportement non plus. Raikoso n'était qu'un enfant, un simple enfant … Non, un adolescent … Un adolescent humain sans importance pour lui. Voilà tout._

_C'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses, comme ça qu'il voulait le voir. Raikoso n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver … mais il devait arriver ? S'il devait réussir là où nul n'avait réussi ? Comment est-ce qu'il devait l'accueillir ? Il n'y avait pas réfléchit mais peut-être était-ce le moment ? Le bon moment pour y penser ? Non … Il ne voulait penser à rien, ni personne. Il avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne laisser pénétrer aucune information à l'intérieur. De … s'enfermer à l'intérieur._

_Il était finalement redescendu. Le village le saluait comme à son habitude. Même si il ne l'avouait jamais, la majorité des personnes savait qu'il était celui qui leur permettait de vivre plus que correctement et de prospérer depuis maintenant quelques années. Maintenant, le village n'avait plus réellement besoin de lui mais il continuait de ramener quelques temps de quoi leur permettre de vivre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Là, d'ailleurs, il avait même pris son courage à deux mains pour annoncer la vérité à l'homme qu'il avait volé il y a de cela plusieurs années. Celui-ci l'avait très bien pris, lui annonçant que ce n'était plus un problème depuis le temps mais que c'était quand même très honorable de sa part._

_Maintenant, il était assis à une table, observant la jeune fille ou plutôt la jeune adolescente préparer à manger. Elle aussi … Elle grandissait, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques formes commençaient à paraître sur son corps juvénile, signe de son avancée vers la maturité. Et ses cheveux auburn qui s'allongeaient. Ah … Elle devenait vraiment ravissante, il le savait parfaitement. Et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur eux deux. Il fallait dire qu'il était l'unique personne qui avait le droit de pénétrer chez elle. Cela voulait tout dire et il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Peut-être devait-il en discuter avec elle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Peut-être …_

_Le repas, comme à son habitude, fut excellent. Ça lui changeait complètement des repas qu'il prenait dans la montagne. Elle lui demande s'il voulait qu'elle lui en fasse encore plus que d'habitude et qu'ainsi, il puisse en apporter pour la route. Bien entendu, elle allait tout faire pour que cela garde sa saveur plusieurs jours. Il y avait tellement de choses dont elle était capable, n'est-ce pas ? Il la regarda s'affairer après le repas. Ah … Une vraie boule d'énergie, Sarah. Et puis finalement, il eut des mots qu'il regretta aussitôt après qu'ils furent prononcés. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit une telle chose :_

« Sarah … Tu feras une excellente épouse dans quelques années. »

_Pourquoi ses paroles, il les regrettait ? Car Sarah s'était aussitôt arrêtée dans son travail. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, les joues rougies par l'émotion et la gêne alors qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne pensait pas encore à cela. Il remarquait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la vérité puisqu'elle le regardait furtivement du coin de l'œil en reprenant son travail. C'était quoi le souci alors ? Car il … Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusions, c'était tout. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit triste, loin de là même. S'il … la voyait pleurer par sa faute, il s'en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie._

_Pour se faire pardonner bien qu'elle n'en savait rien, il avait décidé de dormir toute la soirée chez elle. Il n'était plus un enfant … Et Sarah allait peu à peu … devenir une femme … C'était une vérité qu'il ne pouvait renier. Mais … Peut-être devait-il lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Ou alors … Dans le fond … Peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait parler de problèmes de cœur de la sorte ? Etait-ce vraiment un problème de cœur ? Il voyait Sarah comme une amie et pas autrement … mais elle ? Elle le voyait comment ? Il était sûr de la réponse … mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il voulait lui poser la question._

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée avant lui, un sac dans les mains. Elle lui avait signalé qu'elle avait tout préparé pour que cela soit encore bon pendant deux à trois semaines. Comme ça, il serait obligé de revenir la voir. Elle avait encore rigolé à ce moment-là et même … Si maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait des pokémons pour l'épauler dans sa tâche, il se sentait mal. Il l'embrassa sur les joues, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Encore une fois, il la voyait rougir … et cela lui faisait mal … Il lui annonça qu'un jour, il aimerait discuter avec elle … de diverses choses. Puis finalement, il repartit vers la montagne.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces longues semaines ? Il avait hiberné … si on pouvait dire cela de la sorte … Il s'était tout enfermé dans une bulle de laquelle il ne voulait pas sortir. Pourquoi se réveiller ? Pour affronter un monde dont il ne connaissait au final rien du tout. Il ne voulait pas … Il ne voulait vraiment pas … savoir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que l'adolescent avait fait ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait rien savoir … rien du tout, rien de rien …_

_Cette bulle le protégeait du monde extérieur. Cette bulle lui évitait de découvrir ce qui l'attendait si un humain l'approchait … si un humain devait arriver au sommet … Ou alors si un pokémon devait y arriver … Cette bulle était son abri, un abri impossible à briser tant qu'il ne déciderait pas d'en sortir. C'était important … vraiment très important pour lui, de ne pas être découvert par autrui. Il avait ce sentiment de sécurité qui ne pouvait provenir de nulle part ailleurs. Et depuis quand … était-il aussi apeuré par tout cela ?_

_Comment est-ce que Raikoso se débrouillait ? Peut-être n'était-il plus en train d'escalader la montagne maintenant ? Peut-être était-ce cela ? Car il ne se préoccupait plus de lui ? Peut-être l'adolescent en avait-il profité pour retourner avec cette humaine ? Si c'était le cas … Alors … Alors … Il réagirait en conséquence ! Ça serait la dernière fois que Raikoso escaladerait le mont Elyeus ! Mais non … Ce n'était pas possible … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait de telles choses ? Ce n'était pas lui ! Ce n'était pas son genre !_

_Alors … Alors … Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … était-il aussi jaloux ? Voilà … C'était de la jalousie, n'est-ce pas ? Il était jaloux de la vie de l'adolescent ? Ou alors des personnes qui étaient avec lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte alors ? Comment battre cette jalousie ? Est-ce qu'il devait emmener l'adolescent au sommet ? Le serrer de toutes ses forces avec sa queue pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de s'enfuir ? Et pourquoi … pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait une telle chose ?_

_C'était absurde … Ce n'était pas lui … Ce n'était pas le Rayquaza qu'il connaissait … qui était capable d'une telle monstruosité. Une telle aberration même. Il ne ferait pas cela … Raikoso devait arriver par ses propres moyens au sommet. Là-bas, il lui annoncerait toute l'histoire concernant ces parents, comme bien entendu le fait qu'il ne soit en rien responsable de la mort de ces derniers. Ah … Mais est-ce que Raikoso allait l'écouter ? Non … Il n'y avait que peu de chances que ça soit le cas. L'adolescent lui en voulait toujours autant._

_Est-ce que c'était si … mauvais d'apprécier un humain ? Il n'y avait pas que des morts, de l'esclavagisme et des choses horribles qui arrivaient aux pokémons capturés par des dresseurs. Non … Certains étaient sauvés par ces derniers, le seul moyen lorsqu'ils étaient blessés pour les emmener rapidement et avec facilité dans des endroits spécialisés. Et puis … Ce n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça ? Mais … Il était une créature légendaire ! Une créature immortelle ! Ce que lui pouvait vivre … d'autres ne pourraient pas ! Comment était-ce possible … de penser différemment ? Ca ne l'était pas._

_En tant que créature immortelle … Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à une personne. Même les … pokémons comme ces Archéodongs … ou d'autres créatures métalliques et non-vivantes à la base … avaient au final, une certaine durée de vie … Mais lui … LUI ! Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était … juste impossible. Rester avec une personne que l'on devait garder toute son existence ? Une personne en qui on avait toute sa confiance ? Et lorsque celle disparaissait … souffrir pour le restant de sa vie ? C'était ça qu'il désirait ? Non. Il n'obtiendrait jamais une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas d'une telle histoire. Il allait … rester plongé dans son sommeil … qu'importe si cela devait prendre l'éternité … pour oublier Raikoso._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Fuite

**Chapitre 10 : Fuite**

_Ah ! Il se donna une violente claque sur la joue gauche, celle-ci le réveillant plus qu'il ne le fallait alors qu'il hochait la tête avec vivacité. Hors de question de chercher le sommeil à cette hauteur ! Surtout en pleine neige ! Commencer à être fatigué et à s'endormir … et tu n'ouvrais plus les yeux ! A JAMAIS ! Et ça ! Il en était hors de question ! Par contre, difficile de trouver des grottes à cette altitude. De même, il avait beau ne pas avoir trop trop froid grâce à ce qu'il portait sur lui, sa tête le faisait souffrir._

Et que dire de son bras droit … Celui-ci ressentait à nouveau la douleur sans même qu'il ne soit brisé. Non … Sincèrement, c'était vraiment moche tout ce qui lui arrivait dès qu'il tentait de grimper au sommet de la montagne. Pourtant, il en avait dépassé la moitié et il avait même été félicité par les villageois car dans celui-ci, nul n'avait réussi à atteindre cette hauteur. Oh, bien entendu, d'autres y étaient déjà arrivés … mais ils étaient repartis après quelques temps, puisque dans l'incapacité de progresser encore et encore … Hum … Ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait le plus. Il ne faisait pas cela par plaisir mais car c'était sa mission.

D'ailleurs … Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Sarah de toute cette histoire entre eux deux. Il ne voulait pas trop la brusquer non plus … Mais tout ce temps passé seul … en hauteur … Cela lui avait permis de réfléchir à cette haine qu'il portait envers Rayquaza. Dans le fond … Est-ce que ce n'était pas stupide ? Non mais vraiment stupide … Même si dans le cas où il était responsable de la mort de ses parents, est-ce que cela devait-il l'obliger à rester fixé sur cette haine qu'il lui portait ? C'était complètement stupide et déraisonnable comme comportement. Maintenant qu'il savait à quelle point cette montagne était difficile et dure, peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter. A seize, bientôt dix-sept ans, il avait réussi ce qu'une minorité avait accompli en plusieurs années. Et il avait tout appris par lui-même.

Et puis bon … L'équipement nécessaire pour progresser n'était plus pour n'importe qui … Il n'avait pas été stupide … Il avait senti plusieurs fois les malaises qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle de son corps, au point de le faire tomber dans la neige, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Ah … Bon … Il savait bien que l'oxygène était plus rare … et en même temps que le vent était de plus en plus violent, ce qui faisait que ses appuis devaient être forts et capables de tenir. Bref … Non … La montagne était de plus en plus ardue et lui-même se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas progresser. Et il … n'était plus un enfant.

_Oui … Il était temps de tirer un trait à cette histoire. C'était sa dernière tentative, il avait perdu huit années de sa vie à … Non. Il n'avait rien perdu du tout. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela car c'était totalement faux. Perdre huit années reviendrait à dire que tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'ici était complètement inutile or ce n'était pas le cas. Grâce à ces huit ans, il était devenu une autre personne. Et puis, il avait quand même rencontré une Azumarill bien spéciale, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et … aussi Sarah, n'est-ce pas ? Oui … Il était temps …_

_Temps de finir cette histoire. Temps de ne plus y penser … Temps d'envisager autre chose. Et avec ce qu'il avait récupéré à cette hauteur, il pouvait sûrement espérer mener une vie heureuse de son côté … Peut-être avec Sarah pour qu'elle le soit aussi. Oh … Il n'envisageait rien de spécial à ce sujet. Juste qu'il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir … C'était tout mais il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre et perdre finalement toute son avancée pour une dernière fois, il s'arrêta, levant les yeux au ciel. Malgré la neige … et le vent qui le frappait au visage, une forme venait de traverser les nuages, une longue plainte se faisant entendre. Une plainte beaucoup plus forte … que les autres … pour lui._

_Rien … Rien, ni personne … Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre là où il se trouvait … Rien ni personne …. Il ressemblait à l'ouroboros … Il se mordait la queue … et il était éternel … Nul ne pouvait pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce cercle qu'il avait formé. Il avait décidé de ne plus penser à rien … comme à l'époque où la population humaine et pokémon était particulièrement risible … Une époque lointaine, très lointaine … où même la majorité des pokémons légendaires n'existaient pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait … d'avoir pensé de la sorte envers Raikoso ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait … de se faire souffrir ainsi ?_

_Pour un humain ou un pokémon normal, dormir pendant des mois semblait aberrant, même pour un Ursaring. Pourtant, chez lui … C'était possible … Il avait dormi, dormi, dormi … et cela pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois … Il n'avait pris aucune connaissance de l'avancée de Raikoso, rien ne pouvait l'affecter et l'atteindre, rien du tout. Ni même ce qu'il pensait de l'adolescent, ni même les paroles d'Arceus, ni le froid qui de toute façon, ne lui faisait aucun effet. Il n'était plus … que le vide absolu._

_Ce vide dans lequel il s'était plongé et dont il ne voulait pas en sortir. Oui … C'était ainsi et pas autrement. Il n'était qu'un lâche, qu'un froussard qui avait peur de ce que le monde lui réservait. Arceus lui-même ne l'avait jamais autant inquiété qu'auparavant. Ah … Si les autres pokémons légendaires le voyaient, il était sûr qu'ils se moqueraient de lui. Car malgré ses apparences monstrueuses, il y avait une chose que lui était … et que les autres n'étaient pas : pur. Il était pur … comme la neige blanche qui recouvrait le mont Elyeus._

Cela semblait étrange … et pourtant … On lui reprochait la mort de nombreux humains et pokémons … Elle n'avait jamais tué personne. On disait souvent l'avoir vue, peinte, et gravée et pourtant … Nul ne pouvait confirmer réellement son existence. Elle n'était pas souillée par le vice, la perversion, la violence et toutes ces choses horribles qui se trouvaient plus bas en altitude. Oui … Parce qu'elle vivait au sommet du mont Elyeus … Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté les cieux, quitte à lui donner son surnom … Elle était restée ainsi … 

_Pourtant, au fond d'elle, peut-être qu'elle désirait quand même … être … ternie ? Mais en même temps, cela lui faisait peur … Car elle ne savait pas comment réagir … comment prévoir … Car son cœur n'était pas préparé à ce genre de choses. Ah … Pourquoi était-elle une créature légendaire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tout soit compliqué ? Finalement, ses deux yeux dorés s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle sortait de sa position parfaite : le cercle. Il valait mieux … s'éloigner de cet endroit, de cette montagne … et ne plus revenir … avant longtemps, pour lui permettre de tout oublier._

Pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, voir millénaires, il allait quitter cet endroit. Oui … Ah … Est-ce qu'il savait encore voler ? Est-ce qu'il en était capable ? Quelques mouvements et tout son corps se redressa sur lui-même. Non … Il ne volait pas encore. Malgré tout … Il avait encore la base de son corps qui était sur le sol. D'ailleurs … Le sommet de la montagne, malgré les apparences, devait bien faire environ deux à cinq cent mètres de longueur et largeur. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas une forme bien précise comme un carré ou un rectangle … Bon … Au lieu … Il était temps.

_Temps d'y aller. Tout son corps prit maintenant son envol alors qu'il quittait enfin le sommet du mont Elyeus. Elle ne voulait plus voir cet adolescent … Elle … Elle … Pourtant, lorsque son regard se posa plus bas, il fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua. Il … Il avait le visage tourné vers le ciel. NON ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ! Elle … Elle … poussa un puissant hurlement, comme un cri de souffrance et de douleur avant de disparaître dans les cieux. Assez … Elle en avait assez de tout cela ! Elle … ne voulait plus revenir._

_Absurde, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle avait été au courant de ce qu'il avait fait … Elle l'aurait surement baffé plusieurs fois. Enfin non, on parlait de Sarah et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Alors de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Du fait qu'il n'était pas descendu depuis plus de deux mois. Enfin … Ne pas descendre, cela était faux … Il était redescendu vers le bas de la montagne mais il n'était pas retourné au village. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était tout simplement resté dans la montagne._

_Rien d'autre … Rien de rien … Et pour quelle raison ? Et bien une seule … particulièrement stupide alors qu'il devait remonter et redescendre sans cesse, chaque jour. Pour l'ombre qu'il avait pu voir dans le ciel enneigé et nuageux. Cette ombre … C'était la première fois qu'il avait vu Rayquaza … Malgré la distance, il avait cerné son apparence … Une apparence monstrueusement grande de plusieurs mètres. Mais malgré cela … Le cri qui avait accompagné son apparition, il l'avait senti jusqu'au plus profond son âme._

_Comment une créature céleste pouvait-elle souffrir ? C'était donc elle le fruit de sa vengeance ? Celle à qui il donnait tous les maux de son existence ? C'était juste aberrant de penser … une telle chose. Rayquaza ? Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il donnait … Ce n'était pas une créature capable de faire souffrir impunément … et délibérément … Sinon, il n'aurait jamais ces pouvoirs. Une telle quantité … de force ne pouvait pas être donnée à n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors … S'imaginer Rayquaza comme responsable de la mort de ses parents, c'était se voiler la face, ne pas accepter la vérité._

Ses parents étaient morts … et c'était un accident. Les seuls coupables étaient eux-mêmes … Nul autre. Ce qui l'avait poussé depuis le début à escalader la montagne, c'était ce sentiment néfaste à l'encontre d'une créature légendaire. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus ce sentiment … Devait-il abandonner son escalade insensée depuis le début ? Auparavant … Il y avait encore deux mois, il aurait dit oui … Il aurait dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose mais maintenant … Il était là, à observer le ciel, attendant un signe de la part de ce dernier.

Qu'importe le temps qui s'était écoulé, qu'importe si il ne mangeait que très peu ou pas, que son ventre gargouillait, que la fatigue commençait à lui dessiner des cernes au visage. Oui … Qu'importe tout cela … Il voulait revoir cette créature. Maintenant … qu'il avait réussi à apercevoir Rayquaza, il savait que ce n'était plus pour se venger qu'il voulait arriver au sommet. Loin de là … L'unique chose qui le motivait était de le voir … de l'atteindre … et de lui dire pardon … de s'excuser …

S'excuser de quoi ? Et bien, d'avoir considéré pendant des années qu'il était celui qui était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents. C'était une raison particulièrement pathétique, comme si une créature légendaire pouvait y accorder de l'importance … mais il avait l'impression qu'avec Rayquaza, ça serait différent. Ce cri … C'était de la douleur de la part de Rayquaza … Est-ce qu'il … devait exprimer de la pitié envers lui ? Un tel revirement de sentiments envers celui qu'il considérait il y a encore quelques années comme … le meurtrier de ses parents ? Il ne savait pas … s'il pouvait penser une telle chose.

_Tout ce qu'il savait … C'est que le seigneur devait souffrir. Il voulait rester là … Le visage dirigé vers le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Qu'il lui montre qu'il ne comptait pas abandonner malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé depuis deux à trois ans. Maintenant, il avait pris sa décision. Dès qu'il le reverrait dans les airs, il lui criera son choix. Il comptait bien atteindre le sommet, qu'importe l'équipement dont il aura besoin. Il allait se renseigner, savoir tout ce qu'il fallait faire … prendre des jumelles pour préparer son ascension … Mais surtout l'atteindre. Atteindre Rayquaza et lui parler._

_Elle s'était envolé sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Flottant à travers les nuages, elle avait parcouru l'immensité du ciel sans se faire remarquer. A trop forte hauteur, elle n'était pas visible. Cela lui avait alors permis d'être tranquille. Elle ne voulait plus revenir au mont Elyeus. Elle savait … Elle savait qu'il l'avait remarquée … elle … Elle ne voulait pas … Elle ne voulait qu'il la juge, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dicte ce qu'il pensait ! C'était tout simplement hors de question !_

_Que ça soit pokémon légendaire, pokémon normal ou alors simple humain, il ne voulait plus être vu. Il se dirigea vers l'atmosphère, dépassant la première des barrières … A cette hauteur, la température recommençait à monter en flèche. On ne le pensait pas de la sorte mais … Là où la montagne Elyeus résidait, la température était du genre à se modifier très rapidement. Ainsi, même si entre cinq et huit mille mètres, la température était affreusement basse, ce n'était plus le cas vers huit mille mètres jusqu'au sommet. Il était capable de modifier l'atmosphère à sa guise, n'était-ce pas normal … d'avoir un climat tempéré à l'endroit où il vivait ? Et l'oxygène … Même si il n'en avait pas besoin, toute cette zone était au final, un endroit où il possible de vivre comme si on se retrouvait en bas de la montagne._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait à ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dans l'idée d'attendre Raikoso au sommet ? De lui proposer de vivre à cette hauteur dorénavant ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait là ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne reviendrait pas au mont Elyeus … ou alors … peut-être qu'elle pouvait y revenir ? Pourquoi se mentir ? Pourquoi combattre tout cela hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucune raison valide qui lui interdisait de … Si … Il y avait bien une raison mais elle devait la combattre. Raikoso n'était plus un problème. Il était surement reparti … en bas … de la montagne … C'était la meilleure chose pour lui._

Il s'était redirigé vers le sommet du mont Elyeus, n'osant pas jeter un regard en direction du sol. Puis lorsqu'il fut capable de voir la montagne, il s'arrêta subitement. Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Ou alors, il venait d'entendre un cri humain ? Ses yeux dorés se baissèrent finalement sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci … s'adressait à lui ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Un rêve ? Ou alors simplement une hallucination ? Comment est-ce que l'adolescent pouvait-il le voir ? Il n'était pas … visible … Ou alors … peut-être qu'à la hauteur … AH ! C'était quoi cette tenue sur Raikoso ! Il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais …

_Ses vêtements recouverts par la neige, cette mine amaigrie par l'effort et la fatigue, cela faisait depuis combien de temps qu'il attendait ici ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? A le regarder, il semblait avoir attendu depuis des semaines ! Il … Il n'était quand même pas là parce qu'il voulait le revoir hein ? Il n'y avait pas plus stupide comme attitude de la part d'un humain ! Il poussa un cri tonitruant, la température semblant monter en flèche, la neige fondant aussitôt avant qu'il ne se dirige à toute vitesse vers le sommet de la montagne. Stupide … C'était juste stupide … rien que stupide … Il n'y avait pas d'autres définitions qui conviendrait à Raikoso. Lui seule était capable d'une telle imbécilité. Qui d'autre attendrait de la sorte, à une chimère ? Et s'il n'était pas revenu hein ? S'il avait décidé de ne pas revenir, comment est-ce que l'adolescent aurait réagi ? Il serait mort de froid ?_

_Enfin bon … C'était ça … qui le rendait particulier. Elle était retournée au sommet, se couchant sur le sol. Si elle avait été capable de sourire, elle l'aurait surement fait … pour lui. Maintenant … Elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé de son absence ? L'adolescent ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, s'étant plongé dans ses pensées … avant de parler à voix haute. Il lui adressait la parole ? Sans attendre de réponses en retour ? Il venait de lui annoncer son désir renouvelé d'arriver au sommet._

« L'existence même du seigneur de la montagne et de l'adolescent avait pris un nouveau tournant. L'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'ils avaient franchi une nouvelle étape psychologique. » _murmura la vieille femme, ne parlant plus comme pour signaler que c'était bel et bien la fin pour aujourd'hui._

« Mais madame ! On est en week-end maintenant ! Vous pouvez bien nous raconter la suite ! » _s'écria un enfant, tout de suite très agité par l'absence de continuation._

« Mais il est déjà tard pour des enfants comme vous. Il vaut mieux que vous rentriez tout de suite. Demain est un autre jour. Vos parents doivent surement vous … »

« Mais nonnnnnnnn ! » _s'exclamèrent plusieurs enfants mécontents, la femme d'un certain âge rigolant faiblement, attendrie. Une petite fille âgée de neuf ans prit la parole :_

« Mais … mais … Mais … Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce que Raikoso, il a préféré rester dans le froid plutôt que de retourner voir Sarah ? »

« Il avait fait déjà fait son choix à l'époque. Pour lui, malgré l'importance de l'adolescente, son destin était déjà lié à la montagne. » _murmura avec lenteur la vieille femme, caressant le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille avec tendresse._

« Son destin était lié … à la montagne ? » _demanda le garçon qui s'était emporté auparavant, semblant se calmer depuis que la personne âgée avait repris la parole._

« Soyez sages ce soir et quand vous reviendrez demain, je vous raconterai la suite. Car la suite est très importante. Raikoso deviendra enfin un jeune adulte et à partir de là, ses responsabilités seront de plus en plus grandes. »

« D'accord ! Mais vous nous promettez de tout nous raconter demain ? » _dit un troisième enfant, la vieille femme ne faisant que sourire sans réponse._

_Enfin, les enfants la laissèrent seule. Ah … Oui … La période où Raikoso était devenu un jeune adulte … Sa célébrité était déjà bien présente … et pour ses dix-huit ans … Il s'était passé quelque chose de très important … Que cela soit d'un côté ou d'un autre. Mais cette partie de l'histoire allait attendre samedi et dimanche pour être racontée._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Maturité

**Chapitre 11 : Maturité**

_Voilà qu'il était redescendu … en même temps pour un certain évènement. Son anniversaire … Son dix-huitième anniversaire. Sarah lui avait dit que c'était pour bientôt, dans quelques mois et elle l'avait forcé à lui promettre de redescendre pour cet évènement. Outre qu'il avait maintenant la majorité, elle voulait absolument qu'il descende. Et ce qu'il avait fait ! Mais bon … En même temps, il avait décidé de se renseigner et de se préparer pour la nouvelle escalade … Enfin, cet endroit plus qu'ardu. Le marchand qui auparavant dirigeait une brocante avec une vente de tout et n'importe quoi avait changé. Maintenant, il s'était spécialisé dans l'escalade et tout ce qui était en rapport avec la montagne. Ah … Enfin bon … Il lui avait expliqué l'utilité de ces bouteilles d'oxygène miniature, comment fonctionnait ces masques mais aussi d'autres choses bien utiles comme un anémomètre miniature pour calculer la puissance du vent et aussi savoir par où il venait._

Enfin … Il y avait tellement de choses et Sarah était restée auprès de lui pendant ses achats, comme pour le guider et le suivre. D'ailleurs … Elle était devenue de plus en plus féminine. Il fallait dire que si lui avait dix-huit ans, elle en avait quinze. Ah … C'était vraiment une très jolie adolescente. Elle lui demanda de l'accompagner et de fermer les yeux alors que le soleil allait se coucher. Elle lui prit la main avec douceur, l'emmenant quelque part dont il ne savait rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire encore ? Quand il entendit de nombreux murmures, elle lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

C'était … C'était quoi ça ? Une fête ? Une fête ? De la part du village ? Avec de la nourriture, de la boisson, des musiciens ? Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à parler sans savoir quoi dire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Le maire lui-même lui annonça qu'il fallait organiser un tel évènement pour celui qui avait sauvé le village grâce aux richesses qu'il avait apportées. Que quoi … Non mais … AH ! La musique, les violons et d'autres instruments se firent entendre alors que la place se faisait nette. Sarah le tira vers elle et il put la regarder. Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa tenue inhabituelle ?

_Avec cette robe rouge et blanche assez ample, un décolleté moyen pour permettre de voir qu'elle avait grandi de ce côté … et ses cheveux auburn attachés en queue-de-cheval … Elle … Elle … Non. Il ne devait pas penser … Il ne savait pas danser ! Elle non plus d'ailleurs … Mais ils arrivaient à éviter de se marcher sur le pied. Il devait le lui dire aujourd'hui … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard … vraiment trop tard … Mais là, avec le grand sourire qu'elle avait avant de poser sa tête contre son torse et puis … Les rires de joie des autres. Il se sentait mal, très mal … Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle._

Elle avait remarqué son malaise, l'invitant à s'asseoir alors qu'il la remerciait. Les gens qui le félicitaient pour ce qu'il avait fait pour le village, puis d'autres qui posaient pour quand étaient les fiançailles avec Sarah, et enfin quelques jeunes femmes qui tentaient de le draguaient ouvertement. Ah … Ah … Il se sentait mal … Il commença à manger, parlant avec diverses personnes mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il manquait de souffle … Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Rien du tout ! Ce n'était pas ça qu'il recherchait !

_Ah … Ah … Il devait tenir bon car c'était irrespectueux de sa part. Enfin, tout se termina finalement au bout de plusieurs heures, tardivement dans la nuit. Sarah s'était à moitié assoupie contre son épaule et plusieurs hommes lui avaient dit de l'emmener jusqu'à chez elle puisque c'était son « devoir ». Ah … Vraiment … Il n'avait pas refusé, soulevant tout simplement l'adolescente qui s'était calfeutrée contre lui. Bon … Il pénétra dans la modeste demeure de Sarah, l'emmenant dans son lit puisqu'elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras._

_Lorsque finalement, elle décida de le libérer, elle lui marmonna de rester, l'implorant presque de venir dormir avec elle. Il lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de perdurer et que dès demain, il repartirait. Elle, elle s'en doutait, il le voyait dans le regard de l'adolescente. Elle semblait tout savoir à son sujet. Il fallait dire qu'il lui racontait tout ce qui se passait à chaque fois. C'était devenu une habitude. Bon … Il avait réussi à changer de conversation et il allait encore s'enfuir comme un lâche._

_Pourtant, encore une fois, elle le maintint par le bras, le regard à nouveau implorant. Cette fois-ci, elle ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir. Et zut … Zut de zut … Il allait prendre la parole, s'adresser à elle, tout lui dire mais … mais … Le courage lui manquait. Lui qui avait pour habitude de ne jamais trembler de peur ou de crainte … était apeuré. Finalement, ce fut elle qui commença à lui parler. Et sa question fut des plus dures qu'il n'ait jamais entendues de son existence … Elle lui demandait tout simplement si la montagne était aussi importante que ça à ses yeux. Elle … Elle n'avait même pas cherché … à savoir … à son sujet._

_C'était quoi ce regard triste qu'elle lui faisait ? C'était quoi ça ? Il n'était pas un monstre hein ! Il ne voulait absolument pas la faire souffrir ! Alors … Alors … Il lui prit ses deux mains, murmurant plusieurs fois de suite que pendant des années, il avait été seul, vraiment seul. Maintenant, avec cette fête, il avait été anxieux à un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer. Pour lui, sa vie n'était plus dans le village mais dans la montagne. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter autre chose._

Il devait le lui dire ! Il devait lui dire que … Ses mots quittèrent sa bouche avant que ses pensées ne le paralysent une nouvelle fois. Il lui annonça … qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Sans le dire dans les détails, il lui demandait simplement de trouver une autre personne car il ne la méritait pas, trop obnubilé par cette montagne. Et pour la première fois, elle perdit son sourire et son ton si chaleureux, lui murmurant :

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer, Raikoso mais … Ne me force pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

_Cette phrase avait simplement suffit à le paralyser sur place, l'adolescente s'étant assise dans son lit. Elle lui chuchota ensuite qu'elle était fatiguée à cause de toute cette fête et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pu la préparer. C'était elle … la responsable ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Il vint l'enlacer subitement, la serrant contre lui, bredouillant quelques paroles incompréhensibles et des excuses. Dix … Dix-huit ans … Ca ne changeait rien du tout s'il restait un imbécile. Un imbécile qui la faisait souffrir. Elle lui caressa le dos avec douceur et tendresse, comme à son habitude, lui murmurant que ce n'était pas bien grave._

_Mais ça l'était à ses yeux ! Il quitta ses bras après cinq minutes, lui disant que même si … ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle restait très importante à ses yeux et que si elle avait besoin de lui un jour pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il serait là. Il ne pouvait tout simplement … pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Enfin, quelques heures plus tard, il quitta le domicile, signalant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques mois. Et quelques jours plus tard, dans sa tente, en repensant à toute cette histoire, il s'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il n'était plus capable … de ressentir ces émotions et ces sentiments … envers le village et ses habitants. Cette montagne l'avait complètement transformé et il l'apprenait enfin. Elle le possédait._

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle avait appris qu'il avait maintenant dix-huit, l'âge nécessaire au rite du passage adulte selon les humains. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important visiblement. Le jeune homme était … inquiétant … Enfin, elle était quand même un peu inquiète à son sujet. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte et c'était assez surprenant en un sens. En fait … Non … Ce qui l'étonnait … était de le voir pleurer. Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'escalader le mont Elyeus … C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et là, sur le moment, elle avait mal au cœur._

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Y avait-il une raison ? Peut-être que cette humaine était morte ? Enfin, qu'importe, ce n'était pas du tout son problème. Il n'en avait rien à faire de tout cela. Enfin … De tout ce qui ne concernait pas le jeune homme. Mais … Donc … Pour quelle raison pleurait-il ? Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Il avait l'habitude … de le voir agir comme un battant. Alors … Alors ... Et sous le froid … C'était quoi cette tempête qui s'abattait actuellement sur la tente du jeune homme ? LE TEMPS NE VOYAIT PAS QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS LE MOMENT ?! Il poussa un puissant cri, le ciel semblant se déchirer et la terre s'ouvrir. ASSEZ ! Pour aujourd'hui, ce n'était clairement pas l'instant !

_Ses yeux dorés se reposèrent sur la tente du jeune homme, Raikoso étant sorti de celle-ci. Il observa le ciel qui s'était éclairci, la neige s'étant arrêté de tomber mais pas seulement … Il n'y avait pas que ça … Il y avait aussi autre chose … Il avait aussi stoppé le vent … et l'oxygène à cette hauteur était revenu à la normale. Oui … Il avait modifié la pression atmosphérique à cause de cette colère … Cela n'allait durer qu'un temps car il était difficile et surtout très risqué de modifier une partie de l'atmosphère mais qu'importe. Qu'importe !_

_Cette colère qui l'avait animé … en voyant les sanglots du jeune homme. Il ne savait pas qui était à l'origine de ces sentiments mais si il s'avérait que … Qu'il lui mettait la main dessus, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il l'écrabouille d'une patte. Oui, qu'il le réduise en cendres ou dans un état tel qu'il ne serait plus reconnaissable. Par contre … Pour son anniversaire, le nouvel adulte avait eu son « cadeau » de sa part. Il allait pouvoir passer le reste de la journée, bien tranquillement sans qu'il y ait de problèmes à ce niveau. Par contre, s'il ne faisait que cinquante mètres en plus, le terrain se retrouverait dans le même état que d'habitude. Ah … Ah … Il avait besoin de se calmer._

_Et il se calma en regardant la journée où Raikoso semblait attristé malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire … Mais aussi, ensuite … Lorsqu'il reprit son ascension. Il le vit mettre un drôle de masque sur la bouche, relié à une bouteille par un tube. Drôle … de chose cela, non ? C'est vrai que le manque d'oxygène pouvait surprendre mais quand même … Etait-ce ainsi ? Les humains pouvaient capturer de l'oxygène dans ces bouteilles ? C'était surprenant mais dans le fond, ils avaient souvent montré ce dont ils étaient réellement capables. Ah … Ah … Reprendre son calme et sa concentration … C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait dire qu'il y était parfaitement arrivé._

_Maintenant, le jeune homme avait repris son ascension mais comme elle s'en était doutée, celle-ci était beaucoup plus rude qu'auparavant. De cinq à huit mille mètres, la température était de plus en plus froide, le vent frappait à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres par heure et tant de choses … De même, il voyait Raikoso redescendre assez souvent au-dessous de la barre des cinq mille mètres, allant remplir ses bouteilles d'oxygène … Il y arrivait ? Il était vrai qu'elle ne connaissait rien du tout de ces méthodes humaines. Qu'est-ce que … cela devait faire d'être un humain. D'avoir des jambes et des mains ? C'était une question absurde que de se poser ceci … maintenant … Mais elle se le demandait. Hum … Est-ce que Raikoso s'attendrait à voir une créature humaine au sommet ou non ?_

_Hum … Drôle de pensée … Il n'avait rien d'un humain … Il était un pokémon légendaire … Et il n'était pas fait pour jouer l'illusion d'un humain. Il ne fallait pas rêver … Il n'était pas fait … pour cela … Loin de là même. Hum … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait triste en ce moment ? A cause du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être humain ? Depuis quand avait-il des idées aussi absurdes dans sa tête ? Ce n'était pas normal, loin de là même. Pourtant … Cette idée devenait de plus en plus fréquente à son grand désarroi._

Devait-elle encore s'imaginer comment elle serait en tant que femelle ou mâle humain ? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options … Des cheveux émeraude … comme ses écailles … Ses yeux, elle ne les voyait pas noirs et dorés … Non … Cela serait effrayant comme vision … si quelqu'un devait la remarquer. Non. Autant garder des yeux émeraude comme ses cheveux, c'était moins stupéfiant que d'autres choses. Bon … Au niveau de la taille, elle se trouvait quand même trop grande maintenant. Peut-être faire un mètre quatre-vingts dix maximum ? Cela lui semblait être une bonne taille. Et ensuite ? Au niveau de la tenue ? Car les humains étaient habitués à porter des vêtements contrairement aux pokémons. Hum … Elle n'envisageait pas quelque chose de compliqué. Peut-être une robe mais elle ne voulait pas étouffer sous les habits aussi. Ah … Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi compliqué d'être un humain hein ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils compliquent toujours autant les choses ?

_C'est vrai quoi … Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à devenir un humain ? Ce n'était pas possible à la base. Il n'était pas une Latias ou un Latios qu'il sache. Il devait arrêter de s'imaginer ne serait-ce que … cette idée … Non … Ce n'était pas bon de penser ainsi. Il ne devait pas espérer une telle chose … car ce n'était pas réalisable. Hum ? A force d'y réfléchir, il en oubliait le jeune homme, ce n'était pas bien de sa part. Surtout que Raikoso faisait des efforts. D'ailleurs, c'était lui ou alors il descendait de moins en moins souvent au village ? C'était assez étonnant de sa part … surtout depuis qu'il connaissait cette fille nommée Sarah._

_Mais bon … Il n'allait pas lui reprocher de passer plus de temps dans la montagne hein ? D'ailleurs … Dix années … Cela faisait dix longues années que le jeune homme était ici. Le temps passait vite, très vite … Surtout pour lui qui existait depuis des millions d'années. Un clignement des yeux … Voilà ce qu'était dix années … Et dans dix autres années … Le jeune homme deviendrait tout simplement un homme … Et dans trente ans … Il commencerait alors à sentir son dos le faire souffrir … puis dix autres années … et voilà qu'il deviendrait un homme âgé … Vingt ans encore … et il deviendrait un vieillard … Si il vivait jusque-là … Mais la montagne était si importante pour Raikoso … Il ne lui donnait plus d'une trentaine d'années à vivre encore … avant de mourir._

_Ah … Rien qu'à cette idée, son cœur venait de s'emballer. Mourir … Voir Raikoso mourir ? Mais alors, si cela devait arriver, qui … qui tenterait de monter cet endroit ? Qui … serait capable de faire une telle chose … en étant aussi jeune ? Non … Il n'y avait personne, il le savait. Raikoso avait dépassé toutes ses espérances … sachant qu'il n'en avait eu aucune depuis tellement de temps. Non … Raikoso … était irremplaçable … Il était unique …_

_Mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la mort, elle le savait très bien. Raikoso n'était qu'un simple humain, un humain comme les autres. C'était cela … et rien d'autre. Ah … Ah … Maintenant … Elle avait mal … Elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître … Pas de la sorte. Pas maintenant … C'était beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas perdurer comme elle ? Pourquoi ? Ça serait bien … plus simple. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une bonne majorité d'autres légendaires … étaient capables de se reproduire ? Et non … elle._

_Cela avait été étonnant … de voir le temps se modifier aussi violemment. Mais ensuite, tout était revenu à la normale le jour d'après. Il avait recommencé à prendre des habitudes qu'il avait perdu depuis quelques temps. Les herbes, les fruits … Il faisait tout pour préparer diverses nourritures qui lui permettraient alors de gravir la montagne avec moins de problèmes. Quand même … Cette partie … était horrible. Il avait du mal à respirer et même si sa tête ne bourdonnait plus par le manque d'oxygène, il avait l'impression que ses actions se déroulaient au ralenti. Etait-ce normal une telle chose ? Il ne le savait pas du tout … Mais c'était quand même assez inquiétant en un sens._

_Peut-être qu'il devait faire plus attention … car il avait l'impression de ne pas progresser. Il savait qu'il avait tort mais quand même … Voilà quoi ! Gagner deux mètres par jour, c'était particulièrement risible … ou alors, était-ce un exploit ? A force de côtoyer cette montagne, il se demandait si ce n'était pas le cas … Un exploit … De réussir à gravir cette montagne … Il n'avait même pas encore atteint les six mille mètres, il le savait parfaitement mais bon … Il se sentait ridicule à cause de tellement de choses dans sa tête._

_La toute première était quand même à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans le village. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'il n'était pas redescendu … et il avait perdu le goût des plats préparés par Sarah. La seconde était sa peur … peur de la réaction de l'adolescente quand il allait redescendre … Mais aussi des villageois … Ensuite, il avait l'impression de ne plus penser à rien, ni personne quand il était dans cette montagne. Il voulait gravir le mont Elyeus pour rencontrer Rayquaza … Mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'y arriver. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? De croire qu'on était pas capable d'une telle chose… Et pourtant, c'était la triste vérité le concernant … _

_Il ne devait pas abandonner … Il voulait voir cette créature … arriver au sommet … Peut-être était-ce cela l'accomplissement d'une vie ? Réussir à arriver au sommet de cette montagne ? Et quand ça serait le cas … Lorsqu'enfin, sa main foulera le sommet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il … Sa vie serait terminée, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait plus rien à faire … Maintenant, il commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il venait de penser. Cette vie … Cette vie était destinée à cette montagne … à cet accomplissement …_

_Quel idiot … Quel idiot ! QUEL IDIOT ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à tout ceci maintenant ? Car il se rapprochait du sommet ? Car il espérait l'atteindre ? Avec ce défi hivernal, il n'était pas encore prêt d'y arriver ! Il allait mettre beaucoup plus de temps que prévu … Non … C'était ça surement … Personne ne pouvait y arriver …. Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait entendu Rayquaza … et il l'avait vu … A partir de là … Il n'était pas n'importe quelle personne … Il était différent …_

_Mais être différent faisait-il de lui quelqu'un de meilleur ? Non, ce n'était pas ainsi que ça se passait. Ah … Encore le froid qui venait l'engourdir. A force de faire du surplace, il allait être congelé sans même pouvoir bouger. BON ! Il devait bouger ! Il se secoua, faisant tomber la neige de son corps avant de recommencer l'escalade. Les sauts d'humeur, les pensées volatiles, ce n'était pas le moment de s'y attarder ! Il avait beaucoup plus à faire que ça !_

_Enfin … Bon … Dans le fond … A part la montagne, son existence ne se résumait pas à grand-chose. Vu … le peu d'importance qu'il accordait au reste … Sarah, le village, lui-même, sa seule volonté était d'arriver au sommet du mont Elyeus, rien d'autre. Mais maintenant …. Qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il devait y penser … maintenant ? Ou lorsqu'il sera au sommet ?_

… … … _Il semblait perturbé, Raikoso. Elle le ressentait en voyant son regard perdu. Il ne savait plus où aller, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était … C'était bizarre … Elle avait l'impression d'être la même personne que lui. Elle aussi … ne savait plus ce qu'elle était. Un pokémon légendaire ? Unique en soi ? Immortel ? Qui n'allait jamais pouvoir espérer trouver le bonheur ailleurs ? Comme les autres ? Ah … Ah … Ah … Les autres semblaient heureux … Et en fait, même en relation. Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, même Kyogre et Groudon avaient une relation … Elle, elle n'était rien … Elle s'était isolée depuis tout ce temps. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina … Elle pouvait établir une liste tellement grande … tellement importante … dont elle ne faisait pas partie._

_C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle chose … Un tel manque de sa part … Une telle envie d'être différent … de ce qu'il était. Un désir de se rapprocher d'une autre créature car il était seul … tellement seul depuis des millions d'années. Il avait besoin de compagnie ? Lui ? Il avait envie de parler ? De discuter ? De vivre avec autrui ? Mais nul ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps que lui. Bien entendu, il pourrait aller du côté de Groudon ou Kyogre mais ce n'était pas possible … Rien, ni personne … Non … Ca ne servait à rien d'espérer une telle chose, c'était simplement se faire mal._

_Alors pourquoi continuait-il cette lute si il savait qu'elle était perdue d'avance ? Car il voulait y croire ? __Ah … __Il ne remarquait pas une nouvelle fois Arceus, le dieu des pokémons se trouvant au-dessus de lui, invisible. Il ne le voyait pas … Il ne savait pas ce que le dieu des pokémons pensait de lui, ce qu'il pensait du spectacle qu'il lui offrait, attristant et navrant. Mais bon, de toute façon, qu'importe ce que les autres pokémons légendaires pensaient de lui, il n'y accorderait aucune importance._

_Alors, elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'Arceus l'étudiait ? Le regardait tout en semblant avoir une idée en tête ? Une idée qui avait germé au fil des années qui s'étaient déroulé depuis l'arrivée de Raikoso dans la vie de Rayquaza ? Les yeux dorés de l'impressionnant serpent vert fixèrent le jeune homme, celui-ci s'étant arrêté pour la journée. Il avait monté cette tente, le vent semblant encore plus violent depuis qu'elle avait décidé de jouer avec le climat. Elle esquissa un mouvement, sa tête comme une partie de son corps étant maintenant descendu. Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réagir de la sorte ? Elle était stupide ou quoi ? Elle ne devait pas descendre de cette montagne. Elle se l'interdisait ! Elle ne devait pas quitter cet endroit ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ah … Ah … Elle recula, se remettant en boule. Idiote ! IDIOTE ! IDIOTE ! Elle était une idiote ! Descendre de cette montagne ? Et pour faire quoi ? Pour … Pour … Elle n'avait quand même pas eu cette idée saugrenue d'aller … d'aller … Gloups … de descendre de la montagne … pour aller voir … Raikoso ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de … de réagir de la sorte ? Ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ou quoi ? Il était confus, complètement confus. A quoi cela lui servirait d'aller voir Raikoso hein ? Il n'allait pas se présenter, le saluer d'un geste de la patte et lui demander si ça allait bien dans sa vie non plus hein ? C'était complètement ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Raikoso allait … bien finir par arriver au sommet un jour non ?_

_Arceus était toujours au-dessus de lui, ses yeux roses et verts posés sur l'imposant dragon aux écailles émeraude. Peut-être … serait-il temps de lui proposer l'idée qu'il avait en tête ? Ça ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il ferait une telle chose. Néanmoins … De tels changements allaient nécessiter quelques restrictions … Et conditions car bien entendu, rien n'était jamais totalement acquis dans la vie. Il disparut sans un mot._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Des règles

**Chapitre 12 : Des règles**

_Depuis quelques temps, une certaine mélancolie avait commencé à l'envahir en pensant à ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Ce n'était pas vraiment devenir un monstre … C'était différent … car il n'avait pas l'impression d'être différent des autres humains. Et puis, lorsqu'il descendait pour parler à Sarah, il faisait tout pour éviter de la rendre inquiète. C'était juste une question … de principe. Et puis bon, il avait obtenu ses dix-neuf ans depuis le temps. Il était en train de devenir un beau jeune homme._

Enfin … C'est-ce que certaines jeunes femmes du village disaient lorsqu'il redescendait, trop rarement à leur goût. Quand à Sarah … Ah … Elle semblait bien supporter ce refus qu'il lui avait donné. Pourtant, elle restait toujours très douce, gentille et agréable. Elle était déjà prête à devenir une magnifique femme dans quelques années. Oui … L'adolescence qui émanait d'elle était tout simplement rayonnante. Oui … Il avait honte de lui-même de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait.

Quand à cette montagne … Cette fichue montagne, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était récalcitrante, plus que tout même. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant de difficultés mais à cause de cette température si baisse, de ce vent si violent, il était quasiment sans progression depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas en centaine de mètres ni même en dizaine de mètres qu'il fallait voir ses progrès … Mais juste en mètres. Oui … C'était à peine s'il arrivait à gagner quelques mètres par jour, des mètres qu'il pouvait perdre facilement le lendemain.

_Autant dire que ce n'était pas la joie … mais bon … Il restait motivé et c'était bien là la seule chose qui le forçait à continuer. Il était si proche du but ! Il était sûr qu'un moment, il allait pouvoir remarquer le sommet … et donc … arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait Rayquaza. A partir de là, tout allait s'enchaîner à une telle vitesse … qu'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait lorsque cela devait arriver. Oui … C'était aussi bête que ça mais il n'arrivait pas à prévoir le reste … Il voulait juste … arriver au sommet._

_Ensuite … Il irait peut-être se reposer là-bas … Si Rayquaza lui laissait la possibilité de reprendre son souffle. Enfin … Si le seigneur de la montagne ne lui en voudrait pas … Ha… hahaha … Ne pas lui en vouloir d'être arrivé au sommet. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il pensait ainsi hein ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il cherchait à s'excuser envers Rayquaza alors qu'à la base, cela devrait être l'inverse hein ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était responsable des malheurs de Rayquaza mais l'inverse ! RIEN D'AUTRE !_

_Enfin bon … Non … Il n'arrivait plus réellement à s'énerver à cause de toute cette histoire. Oui … Il le sentait au fond de lui … Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé depuis toutes ces années … et peu à peu, cette impression avait laissé place à la certitude. Il en était certain … Il n'était plus le même qu'auparavant …Mais bon … Il estimait que c'était une bonne chose ! Mais bon … Ca n'arrangeait en rien ses relations avec les autres._

_Il poussa un soupir, soupir qui fit apparaître de la buée alors qu'il tenait sa pioche dans sa main droite chaudement gantée. Oui … Il allait encore continuer, quitte à perdre toute son humanité pour arriver à son but … Oui … A ne plus penser comme un humain. C'était peut-être comme ça qu'il devait évoluer. Car il ne pouvait pas continuer à progresser en restant ce qu'il était actuellement. Pourtant … C'était grâce à une créature qu'il avait tant changé._

« Merci pour tout, Rayquaza. Je te pardonne. » _murmura-t-il pour lui-même dans le froid._

_Elle n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait très bien entendu … n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de Raikoso … Ce n'était pas une illusion. Si elle avait été capable de se donner des claques avec ses griffes, elle ne se serait pas privée pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. Mais bon … Elle … Elle était contente, très contente même, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle ne pensait pas que cela pouvait arriver un jour. Du moins … Pas maintenant ! Mais le plus tôt était le mieux alors ! Elle s'arrêta dans son bonheur au moment même où le corps céleste du dieu des pokémons vint toucher le sol derrière elle. Il signalait sa présence par un tel geste._

_Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal qu'il sache ! Non … Ce n'était pas ça … C'était juste qu'à chaque fois qu'Arceus arrivait, cela lui causait de nombreux problèmes, c'était pourquoi il préférait se méfier au cas où. Alors … Quelle était la raison de la présence d'Arceus ? Oh et puis zut ! Il ne voulait pas le savoir ! La seule chose qui l'intéressait était quand même … Non … Enfin non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! C'était différent ! Il avait envie de lui dire ce qui venait de se passer !_

_Avec entrain, il prit la parole, racontant tout ce qui s'était passé avec Raikoso mais aussi ces dernières années ! Enfin … Bon … Il n'y avait pas que cela ! Le plus important était quand même les paroles du jeune homme ! Les paroles qui annonçaient qu'il lui avait pardonné tout ce qui s'était passé ! Arceus lui signala que depuis le départ, il n'était pas responsable de cette histoire mais il n'y accordait aucune importance. La seule chose qui valait grâce à ces yeux était bel et bien … ce que le jeune homme avait dit._

Arceus l'écoutait raconter toute cette histoire, comment est-ce que Raikoso avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire entre eux deux. Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de vouloir se combattre l'un par rapport à l'autre ! C'était vraiment une excellente nouvelle non ? Non ? Elle vit Arceus qui semblait songeur, comme si il réfléchissait à quelque chose s'assez important … et en même temps assez inquiétant d'après son regard. Il y avait autre chose ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Elle n'aimait pas ça … Pas du tout même.

Enfin … Arceus lui posa une simple question : qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait du jeune homme ? Et bien … Elle pouvait en dire beaucoup de choses à son sujet ! Mais aussi par rapport à ce qui s'était passé avec le village … Puis aussi l'énervement et la colère ressenties … Enfin, les pleurs et toutes ces … Non ? Ce n'était pas ça qu'Arceus voulait entendre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ELLE pensait de Raikoso ? Et bien, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Arceus.

Arceus qui lui demandait de réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée même que Raikoso arrive au sommet. Maintenant qu'il ne lui voulait plus de mal, s'il devait atteindre le sommet du mont Elyeus … Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Ah … C'était de ça dont voulait parler Arceus ? Et bien … Et bien … En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait aucune idée à l'heure actuelle. C'était bête mais elle ne voyait pas quoi … faire. Hey ! Il ne fallait pas la blâmer non plus ! Elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé à cette éventualité auparavant quoi !

… … … _Arceus avait une idée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le voyait dans le regard du dieu des pokémons. Elle voyait son regard … Ses yeux … Il avait une idée en tête mais laquelle ? Qu'est-ce que le … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser … C'était une proposition ? Arceus lui-même venait de lui proposer quelque chose à son sujet ? Au sujet de Raikoso et d'elle ? Comment ça ? Comment était-ce possible ? Et puis … Et puis … Non. Elle devait attendre ce qu'Arceus allait lui proposer. Ce n'était pas normal. Pour que le dieu des pokémons lui … HEIN ? Comment ça ? Devenir humaine comme Raikoso !_

_Hum … Il était un peu fatigué, oui. Mais bon, ce n'était pas si dramatique que ça … Enfin, il croyait … Car s'il chopait une maladie en pleine escalade, alors qu'il était seul, il n'allait pas s'en tirer. Ah … Surtout avec ce froid aberrant. D'ailleurs, ça pouvait paraître stupide mais il avait acheté des jumelles la dernière fois qu'il était descendu. Ah … Sarah s'était montrée drôlement inquiète d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Elle semblait avoir deviné qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça et elle lui avait demandé de faire TRES attention aux gelures._

_Oui … C'est vrai que s'il se faisait avoir de la sorte par elles, il était fichu. Mais le souci n'était pas là … Ce n'était pas du tout le problème. Il prenait une extrême précaution à faire attention à tout cela … Mais … Depuis quelques temps déjà, son bras droit le faisait atrocement souffrir à chaque fois qu'il tentait de tenir une pierre dans sa main pour escalader la montagne. Visiblement, malgré les années qui passaient, la douleur de son bras cassé ne disparaissait jamais … Ah … Ce fichu rocher !_

_Finalement, il réussit à se mettre à l'abri pour la soirée, montant sa tente dans une nouvelle grotte qu'il avait éclairée avec une lanterne. Hum … Il avait même réussi à créer de quoi boucher une partie de l'entrée avec des pierres plus ou moins grosses. Ainsi, le froid ne pouvait pas réellement l'atteindre et il était à l'abri ou presque. Oui … C'était une excellente idée vue de la sorte. Il releva ses manches, commençant à se masser les doigts un par un pour être sûr qu'ils étaient encore opérationnels. Pfiou … Pas de gelures pour les mains … Ni pour les pieds … De toute façon, dans le cas le plus improbable où il subirait une gelure, il avait toujours une poche d'eau chaude avec lui. Il ne s'en servait jamais mais gardait le nécessaire. Hum … Bon …_

Et son bras droit … AIE ! Ca faisait sacrément mal là ! Vraiment très mal même ! Aie, aie, aie … Il devait aller voir un médecin pour son bras droit … Peut-être la prochaine fois qu'il redescendrait, non ? C'était une bonne idée … Mais il devait se montrer discret et ne pas en parler à Sarah ni même … le dire à quiconque, juste au médecin. Il espérait tout simplement que ce n'était pas trop grave. Il était si près du but ! Avec ses jumelles et sa longue-vue, il avait réussi à voir le sommet ! LE SOMMET QUOI ! Ce n'était pas n'importe quoi ! C'était le sommet … Oui … Oui … Ah …

Il s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré le fait qu'il soit si … distant du sommet, il sentait son but si proche. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la grotte, la tempête de neige ne s'était pas arrêtée mais bon, il n'y prêtait plus attention. Il était motivé, très motivé, et même si il devait se casser un pied, il continuerait à escalader cette montagne. Il avait très bien réussi lorsqu'il s'était cassé le bras droit non ? Hum … Il allait peut-être être temps de redescendre n'est-ce pas ? Car oui … Il commençait à manquer de vivres … Mais en même temps, il avait remarqué quelque chose de singulier.

Il semblerait que la tempête de neige était de moins en moins forte maintenant qu'il progressait. Il s'était bien renseigné et avait appris que la température, la pression atmosphère, le vent, bref, tout se modifiait suivant l'altitude mais quand même … Etait-il possible qu'au-dessus de ce mur qui lui barrait le passage … Il y ait le paradis ? Hahaha ! Le paradis … Quelle drôle d'idée de parler de la sorte mais oui … C'était pourtant ainsi.

Bon … Il devait redescendre maintenant avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire. A cette hauteur, même si il connaissait le chemin, il n'était pas en sécurité. Pendant sa descente, il ne se priva pas d'épauler quelques pokémons ayant besoin d'aide, son corps lui permettant maintenant de régler une partie des problèmes. Hum … Devait-il réellement aller voir un médecin ? Il avait un peu peur du diagnostic en même temps.

_Impossible … Impossible … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait une telle chose ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle deviendrait une humaine ? Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Et depuis quand commençait-elle à s'imaginer comme une femelle ? Il n'avait pas de sexe ! Il était asexué ! Alors pourquoi voudrait-il devenir une fille hein ? Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas rêver ! Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions ! Alors … Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à cette … éventualité ?_

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus voulait faire une telle chose ? Quelle était la raison qui le poussait à faire ça pour elle ? Elle n'avait rien demandé à ce qu'elle savait. Alors bon, il ne fallait pas parler de telles choses ! C'est tout ! Elle ne s'y intéressait pas le moins du monde à toute cette histoire ! Enfin … A côté quand même, elle … Elle … Elle … Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arceus voulait lui faire une telle faveur ? Elle voulait connaître sa réponse car ce n'était pas normal que le dieu des pokémons décide une telle chose.

_Co… Comment ça ? Pour … Pourquoi ? Tout son corps s'était avachi sur le sol. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'elle avait … qu'elle avait trouvé cette personne spéciale après ces millions d'années … Il ne comprenait … Il ne comprenait pas … Non, il avait peur de bien comprendre ce qu'Arceus venait de lui dire. Lui … Le seigneur du mont Elyeus, des cieux … s'était entiché d'un humain ? NON ! NON ET NON ! Ce … Elle ne voulait pas y croire … Il ne voulait pas … mais … mais … Après ces millions d'années ?_

_Arceus chercha à le calmer, lui signalant que ce n'était pas si rare que cela, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un pokémon légendaire avait de telles pensées. N'avait-il jamais remarqué des petites différences ? Chez Dialga ? Palkia ? Ils étaient plus nombreux qu'elle ne le pensait, bien plus. Les anciens légendaires étaient devenus des humains … ou alors avaient pris les caractéristiques des pokémons pour qui ils portaient une certaine affection. Le monde était tellement grand, infiniment plus qu'il ne le pensait. _

_Il s'était senti vexé sur le moment, il était le seigneur des cieux et Arceus venait lui dire quoi ? Qu'il n'avait rien vu du monde, rien connu de … ASSEZ ! Même si il était au-dessus de lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser lui dire ça ! Enfin … C'est comme ça qu'il aimerait lui dire la vérité mais … dans le fond … Il … Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée … Mais pourquoi ? Hum … Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. AH ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se prenait autant la tête avec tout ça ?_

_Co… Comment ? Arceus lui signala que le changement était irréversible et qu'un test sera fait à son sujet. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le passer, alors, elle disparaîtrait … et la personne choisie aussi. Raikoso ? Raikoso serait en danger aussi ? C'était absurde ! Il n'avait rien fait ! Il ne méri … Le dieu des pokémons lui signala qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Raikoso à la base. Elle se sentit mal, très mal à l'aise tandis qu'Arceus restait impassible comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Ah … Ah … Il avait donc la possibilité en fin de compte … d'être humain comme Raikoso. Enfin non, d'être humaine comme lui. Oui, elle voulait devenir une humaine ! Ca lui plaisait bien comme idée !_

_Que … Que quoi ? Maintenant, elle devait lui dire pourquoi Raikoso avait attiré son regard ? Mais aussi lui dire pourquoi il devrait faire ça ? Mais qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que c'était que … ce … dieu … Il venait de lui proposer une chose et maintenant, il la laissait en suspens en attendant qu'elle s'exprime ? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait être jugée pour une telle chose ? N'était-elle pas assez bien pour obtenir une telle faveur ? Après des millions et des millions d'années de service, ne méritait-elle pas d'être heureuse elle aussi hein ? Alors pourquoi … devait-elle s'exprimer ?_

_Alors ? Comment est-ce que tout cela se passait ? Il était assis sur un tabouret, torse nu alors que divers bandeaux recouvraient son bras droit. L'homme d'un âge plutôt avancé et en blouse blanche observait plusieurs radiographies. Il entendait plusieurs soupirs de la part du vieil homme, des soupirs qui ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde. Il n'allait quand même pas s'inquiéter pour rien hein ? Ce n'était pas si grave que ça ! Il allait parfaitement bien ! Il était en pleine forme ! Rien de bien dramatique ! Si elle apprenait à son sujet … Il était mal barré, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait rien voulu dire !_

… … … _Séquelle d'une fracture qui n'avait jamais guérit totalement malgré toutes les années passées. Ah … Ah … C'était donc cela la douleur qu'il avait ressentie depuis pas mal de temps ? Absurde … C'était tout simplement absurde ! Il y avait un moyen d'atténuer la douleur ? Oui … D'après le médecin, c'était possible … mais il devait faire très attention à tout ce qu'il faisait, un faux mouvement et tout était terminé. Oui, il allait faire attention à chacun de ses pas et chacun de ses gestes !_

_Son bras droit … Celui-ci n'avait jamais guéri, n'est-ce pas ? Et avec la dureté des évènements depuis tout ce temps, c'était normal que ça recommence à lui faire mal. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Le médecin lui avait conseillé aussi d'éviter les mouvements trop risques voir même l'escalade. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer en un instant. Néanmoins, il avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter et de faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait ! Non mais … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il était assez grand pour ça non ? Il savait se débrouiller et prendre les bonnes décisions ! Un peu d'anti-douleur et il ne ressentirait plus rien ! Voilà … Bon … Il devait passer chez Sarah avant …_

_Là-bas, il ne lui raconta rien de ce qui s'était passé, signalant juste qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos et surtout de ses repas succulents. Il avait encore plus honte que d'habitude de lui mentir … mais c'était pour son bien … Car il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, voilà tout. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il lui fit un grand sourire pour la réconforter, lui annonçant les progrès qu'il avait fait et surtout qu'il avait déjà remarqué le sommet grâce à la longue-vue. Elle … Elle l'écoutait toujours … mais il n'y avait pas que ça._

Elle lui posa finalement la question qui la taraudait depuis pas mal de temps : qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire après tout ça ? Il pouvait revenir en bas … Elle s'occuperait de lui et même si … Il n'y avait rien entre eux, ça ne la gênait pas de n'être que son amie, mais une amie qui lui resterait fidèle jusqu'au bout. Pfff … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait comme ça ? Il avait l'impression de passer encore pour le salopard de service à force de discuter de la sorte avec elle. _Pfff … Non … __Il n'allait pas se disputer avec elle, surtout que ça lui ferait énormément de mal … de faire souffrir une fille aussi ravissante qu'elle._

Le compliment, lorsqu'il le prononça, la fit rougir violemment. Elle balbutia que ce n'était pas vrai bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne mentait jamais. Elle lui annonça que s'il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Mais … Elle savait aussi que ça ne servait à rien du tout. Lorsqu'il l'épaula pour nettoyer les couverts, il évita de montrer le petit rictus de douleur à cause de son bras droit. Oui … Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse … jusqu'au bout … Mais est-ce qu'il … allait arriver à un tel résultat ?

_Il n'en était pas certain … Pas du tout même. Mais bon … Il allait réfléchir à tout cela plus tard. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Lorsqu'il quitta la maisonnette, Sarah l'embrassa sur les joues avant de l'enlacer longuement, comme pour lui demander de faire plus qu'attention à lui. Il s'était mis à rougir légèrement, balbutiant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le prévenir de la sorte, il n'allait pas commettre de bêtises. Maintenant … Il retournait à la montagne !_

« J'ai passé des millions d'années en tant qu'existence solitaire. Jamais, je ne me suis lié à un humain ou alors à un autre pokémon. J'ai visité les cieux, la terre, les atmosphères sans pour autant y trouver ce que je voulais. Dépité par cette absence de relation, j'ai vagabondé pendant des siècles avant de me reposer sur la montagne Elyeus. A partir de là, je n'ai jamais réellement cherché à être comme les autres, à vivre de cette façon. Mal m'en a pris puisqu'il semblerait que je n'ai pas découvert autant de choses que j'aimerai le croire.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela … Je ne pensais pas qu'après tout ce temps écoulé, je comprendrai que je ne suis pas si différente des autres. Je suis capable d'avoir des émotions, des sentiments, comme les autres. Je n'ai pas à être honteuse de ne pas être spéciale. Je veux avoir une personne à chérir et cela, qu'importe avec la forme que j'aurai. Raikoso va réussir à atteindre le sommet et à partir de là, je le féliciterais et lui permettrait de vivre avec moi, si bien entendu, il accepte ceci. »

Elle avait fini de parler, attendant la réponse d'Arceus, espérant que ce qu'elle avait dit lui semblait satisfaisant. Elle n'était pas certaine … que Raikoso accepte … mais bon … Elle voulait l'attendre … Elle voulait l'attendre au sommet sous cette forme qui allait lui permettre de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. D'ailleurs … Etait-ce normal … d'apprécier un humain à ce point ? Arceus la réconforta en signalant que oui car souvent, les pokémons légendaires sont plus développés et intelligents que les autres, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont la possibilité d'avoir une intelligence « humaine ». C'est pourquoi ils étaient ainsi très proches des humains … tout en étant plus que distants.

Néanmoins, il semblerait que la réponse qu'elle avait donnée à Arceus avait satisfait le dieu. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour bien montrer qu'il acquiesçait et acceptait ses propos. Mais néanmoins, il la mettait en garde. Car oui … Elle ne devait pas oublier le test qu'il allait lui faire passer. Il voulait être sûr de ses sentiments, qu'elle ne risquait pas de changer d'avis car une telle action était irréversible. Qu'elle lui dise ce qu'était ce test et qu'ensuite, elle devienne humaine ! Elle n'avait plus peur de tout ça ! Comme si … Comme si … Elle pouvait craindre quelque chose après tout ce temps. Non … Elle était sûre et certaine de son choix !

Le test … Elle venait de l'entendre … C'était un test de confiance … envers Raikoso … Mais aussi un test de confiance de la part d'Arceus. Malgré sa forme humaine, elle pouvait utiliser tous ses pouvoirs mais elle devait à tout prix ne JAMAIS les utiliser pour aider Raikoso à arriver au sommet. Néanmoins, tout ceci disparaîtra et sera non-avenue au moment où le jeune homme posera une main sur le sommet du mont Elyeus. A partir de là, ils pourront alors vivre heureux comme ils le désirent.

Avait-elle fait son choix ? Avait-elle décidé … d'accepter sa proposition ? Elle semblait un peu hésitante mais … mais … Si elle voulait pouvoir découvrir ces choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connues auparavant, elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle prit une profonde respiration, tout son corps serpentin se soulevant pour se positionne devant Arceus. Le dieu des pokémons l'observant longuement, comme pour l'étudier et voir … si elle était sûre et certaine de son choix. Un simple clignement des yeux et une forte lumière vint envahir Rayquaza.

Elle … Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait avec son corps. Tout d'abord, elle sentait ses écailles disparaître … pour laisser une peau nue. Enfin des cheveux verts lui poussèrent sur le sommet du crâne, de longs cheveux verts. Ses yeux prirent peu à peu une teinte émeraude alors qu'elle rétrécissait pour mesurer maintenant uniquement un mètre. Ses longues oreilles étaient maintenant un serre-tête alors qu'une robe blanche apparaissait peu à peu sur sa douce et délicate peau. Qu'elle soit une pokémon … ou une humaine, elle était toujours d'une beauté souveraine, allant de pair avec son titre. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire à son sujet mais si peu de temps … Arceus était parti, laissant seule la jeune femme qui s'observait avec étonnement. Elle regardait ses bras, ses jambes, sa tenue, c'était cela … d'être humaine ? C'était … étonnant … mais en même temps … chaleureux.

« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » _dit une jeune fille avec amusement et joie, s'exclamant presque._

« Ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire, jeune fille. Tu es bien trop pressée. » _murmura la vieille femme avec un sourire aux lèvres._

« Mais maintenant, le gros serpent vert est devenu une jolie dame ! » _reprit la fille avec entrain tandis que les garçons faisaient une mine blasée._

« De toute façon, les bisoux, tout ça … C'est juste pour les grandes personnes. Moi, je n'aime pas ça ! Et puis … On ne sait même pas si c'est fini ou non. » _dit l'un des garçons, n'ayant guère son sac aujourd'hui._

« C'est exact … Et demain, je vous raconterai la fin de cette histoire. Néanmoins, il vous faudra attendre l'après-midi car je ne pourrais pas me déplacer le matin. »

« D'accorddddddddd ! Demain, c'est dimanche alors on aura tout le temps ! » _s'écrièrent ensembles les enfants, certains d'entre eux disant qu'ils allaient avancer leurs devoirs aujourd'hui avant de la saluer. Ils s'éloignèrent, la laissant seule. Son sourire disparut en même temps qu'eux avant qu'elle ne se lève. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la gigantesque montagne devant elle. Le mont Elyeus était toujours là … trônant fièrement comme si il avait été invaincu depuis tellement de temps. Des cristaux rouges, malgré la distance, traçaient une ligne bien visible sur la montagne … comme si elle avait été coupée en deux._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Destin scellé

**Chapitre 13 : Destin scellé**

_Il était redescendu … une nouvelle fois. Une ultime et dernière fois plutôt. C'était ainsi qu'il voyait la chose puisqu'il s'agissait … des cris de Sarah dirigés vers lui. Des cris alors qu'elle tenait une feuille dans sa main, lui hurlant dessus. C'était normal … de lui crier dessus puisqu'elle venait d'apprendre au sujet de son bras droit. Oh … Et d'autres choses aussi, sans grosse importance, comme quoi son corps n'était pas assez oxygéné. Enfin, bref, rien de bien dangereux mais visiblement, elle était trop inquiète pour ça._

_Et là, elle lui hurlait de ne faire attention à sa santé, qu'il allait se tuer avec toutes ses bêtises ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l'écouter ? POURQUOI ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas de bon conseil ? Il arrivait à lire cela sur le visage de l'adolescente, bientôt adulte … Oui … Car lui-même venait d'avoir vingt ans, cela voulait dire qu'elle en dix-sept … donc bientôt dix-huit. C'était affreux de voir à quel point, elle était devenue belle … mais en même temps, capable de lui crier dessus … parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait que son bonheur … que sa sécurité … Il le savait parfaitement bien mais …_

_Elle commençait à lui prendre la tête. C'était la première fois qu'on le réprimandait de la sorte … enfin … que Sarah lui criait dessus. Et il n'aimait pas le moins du monde ce qui se passait … Ce n'était pas du tout à son goût. Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, Sarah continuant de lui crier dessus, le secouant un peu pour qu'il réagisse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui dise ? Qu'il allait arrêter l'escalade ? Même pas en rêve. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter et elle devait parfaitement le savoir alors pourquoi continuer ?_

_Pourquoi tenter de lui parler ? Ca ne mènerait à rien de bon. Non … Elle voulait être sûre qu'il ne commettra plus de bêtises. Avec tout ce qu'il avait récupéré dans la montagne, il pouvait largement mener une vie tranquille non ? Alors pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi ? Il lui répondait qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre, qu'il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il n'était plus un gamin et il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. ALORS STOP ! Il venait de taper du poing contre la table tout en se redressant._

Il avait voulu l'impressionner … Impressionner cette femme en devenir aux cheveux auburn. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour lui. S'il mettait la main sur le médecin, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Oh que o… Hum ? Sarah s'était relevée de la chaise, elle aussi, visiblement en colère et presque sur le point de pleurer. Pourtant, la claque qu'il se prit sur la joue, elle, était bien réelle. Malgré son apparente fragilité, l'adolescente avait une telle force qu'il se retrouva écroulé sur le côté, sa joue rougie par le coup.

Voilà qu'elle recommençait à hurler qu'elle en avait assez qu'il ne prenne pas en considération les sentiments des autres. Et voilà … Et voilà … Il se maintint la tête entre ses mains, ne voulant plus l'entendre. Qu'elle se taise bon sang ! Il n'était pas sourd non plus ! Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait était particulièrement stupide ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ASSEZ ! ELLE NE COMPRENAIT PAS OU QUOI ? Il se releva, la plaquant contre le mur avant qu'elle ne se mette à gémir de douleur.

Elle sanglotait alors qu'il lui criait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas abandonner si près du but. Que si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle devait comprendre ses choix ! Que pour lui, la montagne était plus importante que tout le reste ! Il en avait assez ! Réellement assez ! Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre, il avait décidé de la quitter en lui annonçant qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant qu'il n'ait atteint le sommet de la montagne. Elle voulut l'arrêter, s'excuser pour ses cris mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. Elle … Elle … était sincère dans ses paroles, c'était juste qu'elle était de plus en plus inquiète, voilà tout. Il le savait parfaitement ! BON ! Lorsqu'il reviendrait après avoir atteint le sommet, il irait se faire pardonner, voilà tout ! Après tout ça, il allait arrêter d'escalader la montagne ! Une fois au sommet, ça suffisait amplement non ?

_Oui … C'était comme ça qu'il espérait se faire pardonner … Du moins, se pardonner à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon. C'était beaucoup trop dur … De s'imaginer qu'il s'était disputé avec la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Hum … Elle allait surement lui en vouloir … ou alors s'en vouloir aussi. AH ! Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sarah s'en veuille ! C'était hors de question ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! OUI ! Il en était … hors de question. Bon … Il était retourné dans la montagne, comme pour s'enfuir, seule chose dont il était capable après tout ce qui s'était passé_

_Et maintenant … Il était là … retrouvant après quelques heures les plus hautes sphères de la montagne. Là où le froid devenait mordant, capable de planter ses crocs gelés dans le cou des escaladeurs trop imprudents. Oui … Il était proche du sommet, il le savait, il le sentait … Dès qu'il arriverait à passer cette barrière … Le sommet sera devant lui. Rien que le fait d'y penser … Ça lui mettait un peu les larmes aux yeux. Ah … Oui … Le travail d'une vie comme il pouvait le penser ! Le seigneur de la montagne l'attendrait là-bas ! D'ailleurs … Ca faisait quand même quelques temps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce dernier._

_Mais bon … Peut-être que Rayquaza se préparait à le recevoir ? Hahaha … Enfin bon … Mais maintenant, il n'avait pas encore terminé avec ça. Et puis, si Rayquaza l'attendait pour le tuer, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire, oh que non ! Mais voilà … Il avait encore beaucoup à faire, oh que oui ! Beaucoup trop même pour que ça soit en un seul claquement de doigts. Hum … Bon … Par rapport à la dernière montée, il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire._

_Mais voilà ! Ça n'avait pas tardé en quelques jours ! Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à son meilleur point ! Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de douleurs dans le bras droit, il n'avait plus aucun mal à escalader ! Néanmoins, il devait VRAIMENT faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ! La neige et le froid pouvaient lui être fatals puisqu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Hum … Ce n'est pas le froid … qu'il pouvait encore ressentir._

_C'était vraiment compliqué comme situation, il devait se l'avouer. Mais peut-être que Rayquaza allait l'épauler ? AH ! Quelle bonne blague ! Comme si le seigneur de la montagne … allait l'aider ? Lui ? Qui voulait le tuer ? Hum … Un peu de sérieux quoi … Il n'était pas de ce genre, il le savait parfaitement. Mais voilà … C'était une idée particulièrement stupide. AHHHHHHHH ! Il poussa un cri de surprise, son accroche se retirant au moment même où son corps retomba dans la neige à moitié solide. C'était difficile, très difficile, tsss ! Il ne pouvait pas reculer néanmoins !_

_Il se redressa, remettant correctement les lunettes qu'il portait pour ne pas être aveuglé par la neige. Allez … Rester trop longtemps dans le froid, c'était le mener à une mort certaine. Or, à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait VRAIMENT pas envie de mourir. Et pour cela, il devait traverser ce mur de glace. Pfff … Mais avec le vent beaucoup plus violent qu'avant, l'oxygène qui se faisait plus rare … et le froid … Et aussi ses petites absences mentales … Oui … Il ne l'avait pas dit à Sarah car ça ne s'arrangeait pas … Mais il avait quelques petits problèmes pour rester lucide … Oui, des fois … Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait … Et puis, l'envie de dormir le reprenait un peu trop souvent à son goût aussi._

_Malgré les mois qui passaient, elle continuait d'être surprise de la nouvelle forme qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir. Ses doigts passaient le long de ses bras et de ses jambes, les caressant pour tenter de comprendre son propre corps. Son corps humain … Ah … Elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de penser. Un corps humain de sexe féminin. Le sexe opposé à celui de Raikoso. Un corps offert par Arceus pour lui permettre … d'aimer Raikoso ? Ah … Le verbe aimer. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais peut-être que Raikoso si … Non … Il ne devait pas le connaître. Il devait lui expliquer ce que c'était … Mais pour ça … Il devait alors atteindre le sommet du mont Elyeus._

D'ailleurs, au sujet de ce sommet, il y avait maintenant une petite différence par rapport à auparavant. De nombreux piliers de marbre étaient présents tandis qu'elle soulevait des morceaux gigantesques d'une seule main. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre alors Arceus lui avait emmené de quoi se … distraire pendant ce temps. Car oui … Pour vivre paisiblement au sommet, en tant qu'humaine … et avec Raikoso, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un toit, d'un jardin, de tellement de choses. Hum … Tiens … Etait-ce parce qu'elle était devenue humaine ?

_Oui … Car auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à l'idée même … de vouloir quelque chose. Un objet, un toit, un endroit où vivre. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle était auparavant … Mais maintenant, elle avait accepté cette idée de devenir une humaine alors, elle allait devoir s'adapter en tant que telle. Par contre … Elle avait quand même peur du monde extérieur, du regard des autres … alors, elle n'était pas prête de toute façon à descendre de cette montagne, oh que non. Il y avait … tellement de choses à faire déjà ici._

_Voilà qu'elle déposait avec facilité, un nouveau pilier de marbre. Elle avait eu envie de construire … un temple. Du moins, cela aurait pu être ainsi mais ce n'était pas réellement le cas. C'était quand même plus petit bien que ça restait en marbre. De même, depuis qu'elle avait ce nouveau corps, elle avait décidé de modifier un peu le climat pour voir comment son corps réagissait … C'était … spécial ce froid sur sa peau nue … ou alors sentir la chaleur du soleil. Oui, c'était des exemples de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

_Hum … Elle ne savait pas comment jardiner … Comment est-ce qu'elle allait jardiner ? Car ils allaient devoir se nourrir … avec des fruits … mais il fallait aussi de la viande. La viande, ils allaient la récupérer sur des pokémons ? Ou alors tout simplement en descendant au village ? Ah non … Elle ne pouvait pas … Elle n'osait pas descendre. Il en était hors de question ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Enfin … Non … Tout d'abord, avant de s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire, il fallait que Raikoso atteigne le sommet de la montagne et cela, ce n'était pas encore sûr._

Mais elle croyait en lui … Elle croyait en ce qu'il avait réussi à faire depuis maintenant des années. Ses progrès … Elle savait qu'il en était capable … Il en avait les capacités ! Il avait la volonté ! Il avait même un équipement qui lui permettait de progresser plus rapidement que prévu ! Il avait tout pour lui ! TOUT ! Alors … Alors … Elle allait patienter … oui … Elle vint s'asseoir sur le rebord d'une marche de marbre qu'elle avait créée, regardant droit devant elle. Elle allait se préparer à l'observer à nouveau …

Son corps se souleva complètement tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du bord. Elle vint s'agenouiller devant le vide, sa tête penchant dans celui-ci. Alors … Où en était-il … Où en était Raikoso ? Qu'elle voie si il allait arriver … à ce moment … Car il se rapprochait de plus en plus du but … Oui … Il allait bientôt arriver à dépasser cette barrière de glace, de froid, et de vent … A partir de là … L'ascension serait plus simple … n'est-ce pas ? Malgré l'altitude … Mais il n'y aurait alors pas de retour en arrière … Si il arrivait à accomplir cet exploit, alors … Elle pouvait considérer qu'il avait réussi.

_Hum … C'était elle … ou le jeune homme semblait un peu différent. Elle le trouvait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes … mais voilà quoi … Ca l'étonnait un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Se sentait-il mal ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu malade contrairement à ce qui se s'était passé auparavant. Est-ce qu'elle devait … Hum … Non … Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait rester à sa place sans rien dire. C'était dommage … Mais elle devait se montrer patiente. Ne l'avait-elle pas été depuis des mois ? Des années … Plus … Encore plus … Elle s'était montrée tellement patiente._

_Mais bon … Ce n'était pas suffisant … Elle devait rester … ici … Hum … Mais elle n'en avait pas envie, pas le moins du monde. Comment pouvait-elle faire pour accélérer les choses ? Non … Elle ne devait pas se mêler de ça … Arceus avait été très direct à ce sujet. Elle s'en mêlait … Ca voulait dire qu'elle disparaissait définitivement … et Raikoso aussi. Le jeune homme qui ne se doutait pas de tout cela … Elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à Arceus. Hum … Alors pour l'instant, elle allait rester sagement assise au sommet._

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux verts, le vent venant doucement la frapper au visage. Malgré l'altitude, elle n'avait aucun problème pour respirer. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son statut de pokémon légendaire ? Ah tiens … En parlant de statut … Elle n'était plus un pokémon légendaire … Alors comment faire ? Quoi faire ? Elle se posait la question, elle devait se l'avouer. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Hum … Peut-être était-ce trop de questions idiotes dont elle aurait la réponse bien plus tard ? C'était sûrement cela, oui.

_Les journées comme les semaines s'écoulaient … Et elle eut la grande surprise de voir que Raikoso ne descendait plus au village. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il été rasé ? Non … D'après sa vue … Ce n'était pas le cas … Alors, pourquoi ne redescendait-il pas ? Ne voulait-il plus y retourner ? Ce n'était pas que ça la dérangeait, c'était même tout le contraire mais quand même … S'était-il … disputé avec cette humaine ? Ah … Si c'était le cas, c'était bien mieux que prévu non ? Ah … Elle avait un peu chaud au cœur rien qu'en y pensant. Hum … Cette chaleur._

_Etait-ce ce que les humains appelaient de la jalousie ? Avait-elle été jalouse pendant des années de cette … humaine nommée Sarah ? Non … Ce n'était pas son genre … ou alors peut-être que si ? Elle n'en savait rien mais si son premier sentiment humain était la jalousie, alors, elle allait tout connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Alors … Cela devait être surement une bonne chose en soi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours cela ? Comme si elle était en train de converser avec quelqu'un d'invisible, d'intangible … C'était assez inquiétant en soi._

_Mais bon … Ce n'était pas plus inquiétant que le fait de remarquer que Raikoso avait du mal à continuer à escalader la montagne … Pourtant … Il y était presque … vraiment presque ! Il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire ! Est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner des encouragements ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle le savait parfaitement. Hum … C'était dramatique … mais elle devait prendre sur elle et juste regarder._

_Elle était sage, très sage … Mais … Elle avait envie qu'il arrive au plus vite au sommet de la montagne … C'était normal non ? De vouloir quelque chose lorsque l'on était humain … Le désir … C'était du désir … Elle comprenait enfin un autre sentiment … Et il y avait aussi l'inquiétude … Tellement de nouveaux sentiments et de nouvelles émotions._

_La nourriture commençait à lui manquer … et surtout celle de Sarah. Mais bon … S'il décidait de redescendre pour se mettre à l'abri, il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse réussir à atteindre à nouveau cette hauteur. C'était là le gros problème du mont Elyeus à cette hauteur. Il n'avait pas le choix … Pour progresser, il devait abandonner certaines choses. Manger à sa faim était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Loin de là même ! Alors bon … Il serrait les dents, mangeait le minimum syndical pour ne pas se sentir faible et il repartait ! D'ailleurs … C'était lui ou alors …_

_Ou alors … Le froid semblait un peu moins violent qu'avant … Comme le vent aussi … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il était à une plus faible hauteur qu'avant ? Non … Il n'avait fait que monter depuis tout ce temps … Et même si le gain était souvent minime par jour … Non … Qu'est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance qu'il … soit proche du sommet ? AH ! Maintenant, il était encore plus motivé qu'auparavant. Voilà qu'il escaladait sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il grimpait, grimpait, grimpait à toute allure sans même prendre de précautions. Heureusement pour lui, maintenant que le vent était bien moins violent que d'habitude, cela ne semblait plus lui faire aucun effet._

_Enfin … Il arriva à un endroit auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu. Il ne faisait plus aussi froid qu'avant … Oh … Il devait toujours faire environ moins quinze ou vingt degrés mais il savait que plus il allait monter, moins la température allait descendre … Non, elle allait même monter contrairement à ses prévisions. C'était parfait … vraiment parfait … Enfin ou presque … Il devait être aux environs de huit mille mètres … voir neuf mille … Donc, ça voulait dire qu'il était de plus en plus près du sommet. Mais en même temps … Cela voulait dire que … Rayquaza n'était plus très loin !_

_Hum … Oui … Mais là … Besoin de se reposer … Il faisait bien moins froid … mais l'oxygène restait très rare quand même … trop rare à son goût. Il monta sa tente, mangeant une partie de ses maigres réserves avant de s'endormir. Pour aujourd'hui … C'était suffisant … vraiment suffisant … Il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus. Hum … Dormir paisiblement … malgré son ventre qui grognait à cause du manque de nourriture. Du moins, moins que d'habitude. Hum … Sommeil …_

_Il s'endormit peu à peu, se laissant bercer … par le vent … Il se serait presque attendu à ce que Rayquaza pousse un hurlement pour lui dire qu'il était proche de lui. A cette hauteur, il risquerait de l'entendre n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs … C'était étonnant car ce qu'il entendait, ce n'était pas un cri … mais une voix féminine. Drôle de rêve … car il ne semblait pas qu'il connaisse cette voix … Elle était inconnue à son registre … Ce n'était pas celle de Sarah aussi … Mais elle était vraiment douce et belle … Elle lui demandait de continuer, de faire encore un petit effort … pour arriver au sommet … Et qu'elle l'attendait._

_Il s'était réveillé aussitôt, surpris et étonné. C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il … Il ne comprenait pas … Elle l'attendait ? Une voix féminine aussi belle ? Mais la dernière fois, c'était Rayquaza … et son cri … Alors … Comment était-ce possible ? Est-ce que c'était de la magie ? De la sorcellerie ? Non … Il ne pensait pas à une telle chose … Mais il devait en avoir le cœur net … Car il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait._

_Hum … Avant de continuer sa grimpée, il allait devoir chercher de la nourriture. D'ailleurs, il y avait des arbres et une végétation qu'il n'avait jamais connus avant aujourd'hui. Bizarre … C'était vraiment bizarre même … Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il s'approcha des arbres, commençant à grimper dessus. Il avait l'impression … de découvrir un nouveau monde … au-dessus des nuages. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'au … début de son aventure en fin de compte._


	14. Chapitre 14 : La cause

**Chapitre 14 : La cause**

_Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il arrivait à oublier la migraine qui l'envahissait mais il devait reconnaître que … Ca ne lui plaisait pas … Pas du tout même. Pourtant, là, malgré la faible distance qui lui restait, il prenait son temps. Il devait faire attention à son corps qui était dans un sale état … très sale même. Ca ne lui plaisait pas … Oui … Il voulait rester concentré et capable de progresser mais … Il n'avait presque plus d'anti-douleur et son corps recommençait à le faire souffrir. En plus, avec ce manque d'oxygène et son impossibilité de redescendre, ça devenait bien difficile, presque autant que si il se retrouvait dans ce monde gelé et froid, quelques milliers de mètres plus bas._

_Bon … Il avait quand même réussi à trouver à manger et le vent ne frappait plus autant qu'auparavant bien qu'il aurait quand même aimé en avoir un peu plus … pour pouvoir respirer. En même temps, les petites bonbonnes d'oxygène étaient presque vides et il ne pouvait pas les recharger aussi bien qu'auparavant. Triste sort … Il était dans de beaux draps … et s'il voulait redescendre, il ne fallait même pas compter dessus. Bref, tout n'était pas si beau et joli dans son monde actuellement … Hum … Ca l'embêtait personnellement mais il ne pouvait rien y faire._

Et puis … Il n'avait pas envie de redescendre. Cette voix féminine lui taraudait l'esprit depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Qui était-elle ? Venait-elle du sommet ? Elle n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Rayquaza était un monstre … Un gigantesque serpent de plusieurs mètres de longueur. Et qui pouvait voler ! Alors, soit on lui avait menti depuis des années, soit il avait des problèmes pour différencier une femme d'un serpent … mais quand même … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, Il aurait bien aimé quelques explications à ce sujet.

Explications qui allaient tarder à venir, il en était sûr. Si Rayquaza était capable de parler, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui répondre dans le futur ? Enfin … Il l'espérait … Mais pour ça, il fallait atteindre le sommet … Le sommet qu'il pouvait apercevoir grâce à sa longue vue. Un sommet qui était de plus en pl… HEIN ? C'était quoi cette chevelure verte qu'il venait de remarquer au sommet ? Il y avait un humain ? Une personne humaine ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ! Personne n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre le sommet ! Ou alors … Depuis le début … C'était ça … Depuis le début … Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

La personne au sommet devait contrôler Rayquaza … Il y avait quelque chose au sommet de réellement important. Mais important au point de tuer les personnes qui voulaient arriver au sommet du mont Elyeus ? Cette personne aux cheveux verts … Ce n'était quand même pas … Elle ? La voix qu'il avait entendue pendant qu'il dormait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était bizarre … Vraiment bizarre … Mais s'il voulait obtenir une réponse, il n'y avait pas de choix. Hum … Il allait devoir progresser et réussir à atteindre cet endroit ! OUI ! Assez ! Il se donna une violente claque sur le front, il était temps de repartir en route !

_Cette montagne … Maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus aussi froid, qu'il n'y avait plus de tempête de neige ou autre … Le seul souci restait l'angle pour escalader … Il était de plus en plus proche du 90 degrés par rapport à l'horizontale … voir même bien plus … Et il devait user de nombreux stratagèmes pour arriver à escalader. Ah … Bon … Ce n'était qu'un maigre problème dont il pouvait bien se passer. Le sommet était à sa portée ! Ce n'était même plus une question de mois ou de semaines … Non … Maintenant, c'était simplement l'issue de quelques jours. Et il allait avoir besoin de nombreuses explications. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées vers cette montagne et rien d'autre ! Il allait … tout découvrir !_

_Quelle idiote … Elle s'était presque fait repérée par le jeune homme ! Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il utilise sa longue-vue en même temps qu'elle l'observait ! Elle avait réussi à retirer son visage juste à temps mais quand même … Elle devait faire beaucoup plus attention sinon … Sinon, il risquait d'être très surpris. Déjà, il devait s'imaginer mille choses ! Comme … Où était le monstrueux pokémon au sommet ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un humain faisait là-haut ? Elle n'était pas idiote … sur ce genre de choses._

Ses projets, de son côté, s'étaient quand même bien avancé. Elle avait réussi à faire pousser de l'herbe et quelques arbres ainsi que divers légumes … Oui … Et puis, la maisonnette de marbre était finie ! Par contre, tout ce qui était nouvelle technologie et toutes ces choses, elle ne connaissait pas … Et elle ne voulait pas vraiment les connaître. Ca ne lui plaisait pas … Mais est-ce que cela conviendrait à Raikoso ? Oui … Elle savait que ça ne le gênerait pas de son côté car il n'était pas habitué à tout ça lui aussi !

_Mais voilà … Elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne trop de temps … non plus car elle l'attendait … avec impatience. Elle se demandait … en quoi consistait la chaleur humaine … quand un corps venait se serrer contre le sien. Oui … Elle se demandait … si c'était plaisant ou non. Si c'était … bon ? Ah … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pensait de la sorte ! Voilà qu'elle allait presque rougir à cause de cette idée. Rougir … C'était l'idée de gêne non ? Elle était alors gênée par toute cette histoire ? Ah … C'était bizarre …_

Allez ! Bon ! Ce n'était pas le moment d'être gênée par ce genre de choses ! Qu'il se dépêche ! Elle se rapprocha du bord avec précaution. Peut-être devait-elle travailler ce dernier pour faciliter l'ascension de Raikoso ? Non … Arceus ne lui permettrait pas … et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme semblait exténué et fatigué … Il fallait dire qu'à cette hauteur, malgré le fait que le froid n'était plus aussi violent grâce à ses pouvoirs, il restait … quand même très fort.

Elle était inquiète … pour lui … très inquiète. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Il avait la volonté pour réussir. Il avait tout pour réussir … La force, la volonté, la connaissance du terrain. Il n'en était pas possible autrement. Raikoso devait y arriver ! Il devait réussir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Dès l'instant où sa main touchera le sommet … Ça sera gagné ! Elle sera là pour l'épauler, le laisser se reposer contre son corps pour tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début.

_Ça ne serait que justice ! Qu'une simple récompense pour le féliciter de tout ce qu'il avait accompli ! OUI ! C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses et même si Arceus n'était pas d'accord avec elle, qu'importe ! Voilà qu'elle était maintenant sacrément motivée. Elle allait l'attendre comme toujours … Dès qu'elle sentirait qu'il se rapprochait du but … Elle lui tendrait la main … Ah mais pourquoi se répétait-elle cette scène qui n'était pas encore arrivée ? Pour se préparer mentalement ? Elle était Rayquaza ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de préparation pour ces banalités !_

… … … _Voilà qu'elle recommençait à penser comme ce qu'elle avait été … Elle n'était plus une créature légendaire … du moins … Pas sous cette forme … Mais elle gardait ses pouvoirs donc bon … Ce n'était pas forcément la même chose … Non … Pfiou … Elle allait devoir apprendre à mettre sa fierté personnelle de côté. Pendant des millions d'années, elle avait été Rayquaza, une créature légendaire, seigneurie des cieux et du mont Elyeus. Aujourd'hui, elle était juste … Rayquaza … Une humaine qui ne comprenait pas encore parfaitement son corps et les sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle avait tellement de choses à apprendre sous cette forme. Et pour cela … Elle avait besoin d'un autre humain … bien particulier : Raikoso._

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite pour reprendre conscience. Il avait du mal à rester concentré … Ce n'était pas normal … Pas normal du tout … Il n'avait plus revu cette personne aux cheveux verts depuis le temps. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas halluciné. Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui paraissait pas invraisemblable vu la hauteur où il se trouvait. Pfiou … Vraiment … Ca lui donnait mal au crâne toute cette histoire. Il avait vraiment besoin de se reposer mais … Perdre du temps n'était pas conseillé, pas alors qu'il était si proche. Et puis … Il ne voulait pas dormir trop longtemps de peur de se réveiller. Un regard dirigé vers le vide et il savait qu'il était à une hauteur impressionnante, bien plus que tout le reste. C'était pour cela qu'il devait faire attention au moindre de ses pas car sinon … C'était une chute … Une chute mortelle à ne pas s'en douter. Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur de la mort, loin de là. Il était même assez « euphorique » à l'idée de réussir à atteindre le sommet. Alors … Il suffisait d'accomplir les derniers mètres._

_Des mètres plus qu'importants … qui lui permettaient alors d'atteindre le sommet. Il toussa violemment, cherchant à prendre de profondes bouffées d'oxygène. Allez … Allez … Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Alors … Alors … Ah … Il posa une main sur son cœur, sa respiration s'accélérait. Manque d'oxygène ? Adrénaline qui augmentait à toute allure ? Difficile de mettre réellement un nom au phénomène … mais il savait que c'était important. Important … Et lorsqu'il aurait terminé tout ceci ? Est-ce que Rayquaza lui permettrait de redescendre ou non ? Il ne connaitrait peut-être jamais la réponse dans le fond. Hum … Quel idiot … il était …_

C'était un rêve qui allait se terminer … Une histoire qui allait se conclure. Chacun de ses gestes était maintenant fait avec une extrême lenteur et précision. Voulait-il prendre son temps pour goûter aux derniers instants avant … d'arriver au sommet ? Peut-être … Il avait aussi un peu peur …Il devait le reconnaître. Ne rien entendre alors qu'il était si proche du sommet. Peut-être que Rayquaza était parti depuis le temps ? Et que les cheveux verts n'étaient qu'une illusion. Il y avait des chances … Ah … Non … Il ne devait pas penser de la sorte, ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées !

_Il ne voulait pas perdre sa motivation ! Surtout pas ! Allez ! Il prit ses jumelles pour observer le sommet. Sommet … qui semblait quand même imposant. Il s'était attendu à une pointe de quelques mètres de diamètre mais c'était complètement faux. D'après ce qu'il remarquait, le sommet ressemblait plus … à un terrain vague … hum … non … Enfin, il avait du mal à voir car bizarrement, des nuages se regroupaient juste autour du sommet. Il remarquait quelques formes mais rien de bien précis. Il pouvait juste … deviner. Voilà, c'était juste son intuition qui lui permettait de croire que le sommet n'était pas un pic._

_Mais voilà … Ce n'était pas avec une intuition qu'on arrivait au sommet ! Dire qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise … Ah … Il avait un peu la nausée avec toute cette histoire. Allez ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant ! NON ! De minutes même ! Il allait … Il allait y arriver … Ah … Tous ses outils … avec lesquels il travaillait depuis des années … L'accomplissement d'une vie … Hahaha … C'était une drôle de façon de penser de la sorte mais qu'importe … Oui … Qu'importe … C'était ainsi._

_Chacun de ses coups dans la pierre émettait un bruit qui résonnait au loin. De l'écho … A cette hauteur, rien d'anormal … Il avait envie de crier qu'il était au sommet mais il préférait se retenir. Il manquerait plus qu'à cause d'un cri, tout s'écroule à ses pieds … HAHAHAHA ! Allez ! Il allait en terminer définitivement aujourd'hui ! Avec entrain, il continua d'escalader les derniers pans de la montagne. C'était … pour bientôt, il le savait._

_Entendait-elle des voix ? NON ! C'était bien la voix de Raikoso qu'elle entendait ! AH ! Elle devait commencer à se préparer ! Elle n'était pas perturbée, elle n'était pas perturbée. Elle entendait aussi des bruits singuliers … signe que le jeune homme était en train d'escalader. Une oreille humaine n'entendrait pas ce genre de petit détail mais … elle … Elle … Elle était humaine physiquement mais elle gardait ses pouvoirs et ses capacités. Oui … Est-ce qu'elle devait se rapprocher du bord pour se préparer à l'accueillir ? Elle avait fait venir quelques nuages pour que son visage ne soit pas visible s'il devait recommencer avec sa longue-vue mais elle se demandait si cela marchait véritablement._

Et puis zut … Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à de telles choses, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme était à portée ! Elle était prête à l'accueillir ! Une longue explication allait être nécessaire car il fallait bien lui dire pourquoi au sommet se trouvait une jeune femme et non un pokémon gigantesque. Hahaha ! Elle émit un petit rire cristallin, amusée en imaginant la tête que fera le jeune homme lorsqu'il la verrait. Hum … Non … Elle perdit le sourire, restant un peu anxieuse à propos de Raikoso. Avant les explications … Elle allait le faire se reposer … C'était le plus important à ses yeux. Oui … Car la santé de Riakoso était préoccupante.

_Hum … Un peu gênant … Est-ce qu'elle était assez bien comme femme ? Elle se regarda de haut en bas, s'observant sous toutes les coutures. Normalement, la réponse était oui … Mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant ? Et si … Raikoso était déçu ? Non … Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait voir la chose … Bon ! Ca ne servait à rien de se torturer la tête ! AH ! Quand même, elle était une pokémon légendaire, elle avait plusieurs millions d'années au compteur et elle était anxieuse comme une petite fille à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Ce n'était pas possible quoi ! Elle vint s'asseoir près du bord où elle avait entendu l'origine des bruits. Pieds nus, elle les balançait dans le vide en attendant le moment où les bruits se rapprocheraient … Ah … Quel plaisir ça allait être._

_Du plaisir … Elle ne pensait pas en ressentir un jour … comme toutes les autres émotions mais voilà … Ce qui devait arriver un jour arriva. Elle était devenue différente de ce qu'elle pensait devenir il y a de cela plus de dix ans … Si son « elle » antérieure lui avait dit un jour qu'elle deviendrait ça, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais bon, personne ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir ! Du moins, sauf certains pokémons avec des pouvoirs psychiques ou alors Dialga et Celebi … mais ça … Oh … Elle n'allait quand même pas s'embrouiller alors qu'aujourd'hui allait être le plus beau jour de toute son existence hein ? Oui … Un jour merveilleux … que nul autre ne pourra jamais effacé._

_Cette idée … la faisait trembler de haut en bas … Elle lui procurait des frissons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire par des mots ou des gestes. Ah … C'était donc ça … ce qu'Arceus voulait qu'elle ait. Oui … Elle allait obtenir quelque chose de bien plus important que tout le reste. Le jeune homme … Il devait être à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à parcourir. A partir de là … Elle lui donnerait la meilleure des vies … Hum … Petite pointe de tristesse, elle venait de penser à quelque chose … auquel elle n'avait pas pensé auparavant. Elle gardait son immortalité ou non ? Et si c'était le cas … _

_Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer avec Raikoso ? Allait-il devenir immortel lui aussi ? Non … Arceus ne faisait pas ce genre de choses … Enfin, il y a dix ans de cela, elle aurait pensé ainsi mais maintenant … Ce n'était plus le cas. Peut-être que c'était possible. Si elle revoyait Arceus, alors elle lui poserait la question mais pour l'heure … Le plus important … était d'entendre les bruits qui se rapprochaient inexorablement d'elle. Il était proche d'elle … très proche d'elle. Son cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure. C'était pour bientôt …_

_Quelques mètres … Ce n'était plus que quelques mètres … et il sentait tous ses sens qui revenaient les uns après les autres. Plus haut, il lui serait facile de vivre et respirer correctement. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Alors, il était proche du but, n'est-ce pas ? Allez … C'était maintenant … une dizaine de mètres …. Les derniers mètres avant la salvation._

_Proche … Elle entendait les pas du jeune homme … Il était si proche … si proche d'elle. En fait, les battements de son cœur couvraient complètement les bruits de la roche qui s'éclatait sous les coups de piton. Elle devait se rapprocher, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'était relevée, prête à lui prendre la main dès qu'il poserait la sienne sur le sommet du mont Elyeus._

_Bientôt … Bientôt … Ce n'était plus que l'histoire de quelques minutes … de quelques secondes … A chaque avancée, il gagnait une cinquantaine de centimètres. Voilà … Voilà … Il y était arrivé ! Il avait réussi ! Sa main s'était posée sur le sommet du mont Elyeus ! Il n'arrivait pas y croire mais c'était la vérité ! Hahahaha ! ENFIN !_

_Une main venait d'apparaître sur le sol … Le sol du sommet de la montagne … avait été enfin foulé … par un humain. AH ! Elle devait aller le voir ! Maintenant, c'était terminé ! Tout était terminé ! Avec joie, elle se rapprocha du bord, montrant son visage au jeune homme qui l'observait d'un air ébahi et surpris. Surprise ! Enfin … Elle pouvait … le voir._

_Une femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'une femme faisait au sommet de la montagne ? C'était bizarre … Il se sentait soulagé … de ne pas voir Rayquaza mais cette femme. Elle était plutôt belle … Elle avait un air innocent dans le regard. Elle était … spéciale. Son visage se tordit soudainement de douleur après cette vision parfaite._

_Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait cette tête ? Ses yeux se baissèrent sur la main droite du jeune homme, la roche se fissurant sous les doigts crispés de Raikoso. Jusqu'à ce que le morceau de pierre se décroche du reste du sommet. Le corps du jeune homme plongea dans le vide au moment où elle poussait un cri strident._

_Qu'était-ce … ce cri qu'il avait entendu ? Il ne comprenait pas …Mais ce cri avait été si violent … que tout ce qui se trouvait sous lui venait d'être désintégré par la puissance du son. Tout cela avait formé une sorte de ligne gigantesque, comme un toboggan géant alors que son corps s'était mis à rouler de plus en plus vite._

_Ca … Ca n'avait pas suffi ! Elle pensait qu'il se serait arrêté, en sécurité grâce à ce cri mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Sa chute s'accélérait de plus en plus son regard ! Elle s'était mise à le poursuivre aussitôt, ayant du mal à contrôler sa vitesse à cause du sang qui tachait la ligne qu'elle avait tracée à cause de son cri._

_Son corps était malmené et il sentait sa peau qui se déchirait à chaque roulade. Sa peau … puis un liquide qui s'écoulait … Ca … ne s'arrêtait jamais ? Cette chute … ne se terminait jamais ? Nul ne pouvait comprendre ou ressentir la douleur ressentie par ce qu'il subissait._

_Puis finalement, son corps se stoppa, ayant terminé de rouler._

_Assez ! Qu'importe ce qu'Arceus … lui avait ordonné … Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Raikoso dans cet état ! Elle s'était envolée pour arriver jusqu'à lui … lui qui était retombé jusqu'en bas de la montagne, ayant roulé sur une dizaine de kilomètres. Elle avait du mal à y croire … Il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose._

_Qu'est … ce qui s'était passé ? Son esprit était embrouillé. Est-ce qu'il avait eu … un mauvais appui ? Est-ce que la vision de cette femme aux cheveux verts … l'avait perturbé au point de le faire lâcher prise ? Est-ce que son bras droit avait crié sa douleur à cause du manque de médicaments ? Il y avait tellement de causes à un seul évènement. Si près … Il avait été si près du but. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il avait foulé … le sommet … Chose que nul n'avait jamais réussi. Ah, sa conscience s'évaporait. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et puis, il avait froid alors qu'il n'était plus en hauteur. Sarah … Il avait fait promettre à Sarah de revenir et dire qu'ils s'étaient séparés sur une dispute. Mais cette femme aux cheveux verts … Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, elle ressemblait à un ange, il ne lui manquait plus que les ailes. Il aurait bien aimé la retrouver une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, c'était la dernière chose que ses yeux virent avant de se clore à jamais._

« Fin de l'histoire. »


	15. Epilogue : Légende

**Epilogue : Légende**

« Hein ? » _s'écrièrent les enfants en chœur, choqués par les dernières paroles de la vieille femme. Celle-ci avait perdu son sourire alors qu'une petite fille s'était relevée du sol :_

« Madame ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Et elle où la jolie fin où ils sont heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? Comme dans toutes les autres histoires ? »

« Il n'y a pas de telle fin, ma petite. Cette histoire s'est terminée ainsi. » _murmura la personne d'un certain âge avec lenteur, ses yeux argentés fixant la petite personne qui s'était adressée à elle. Ce n'était pas … toujours ce que l'on désirait. La vérité était triste … bien triste …_

« Mais mais mais … Et Raikoso ? Et Rayquaza ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec eux ? » _questionna un garçon un peu plus âgé que la majorité des autres._

« Allons bon … Il est l'heure pour vous de rentrer. Il est si tard … et demain, vous avez école, n'est-ce pas ? Il sera lundi alors bon … Vous devriez rentrer chez … »

« ON VEUT SAVOIR ! » _hurlèrent les enfants une nouvelle fois en chœur, la vieille femme faisant un petit tic nerveux. Et bien … Ils avaient de la force._

_Pourquoi ces enfants voulaient-ils que ça soit différent ? On ne pouvait pas se battre contre la vérité … On pouvait la dissimuler … la cacher … la voiler … Mais la renier était une chose horrible. Elle en savait quelque chose à ce sujet. Elle s'était arrêté à ce moment dans l'histoire pour ne pas les attrister plus mais … Puisqu'il en était ainsi …_

« Le corps de Raikoso ne fut jamais retrouvé. » _reprit-elle, ne prononçant que cette phrase._

« Mais … Mais … Mais … Et Rayquaza ? Le seigneur de la montagne est devenu quoi ? Enfin la jolie dame dont vous parliez. »

« Depuis ce jour, nous n'avons plus jamais entendu les cris dans la montagne. Le mont Elyeus est devenu définitivement silencieux. »

_La vieille femme déglutit, l'effarement commençant à lire sur les visages des enfants. Les plus jeunes filles avaient déjà quelques larmes aux yeux. L'un des garçons s'adressa à la personne âgée d'une voix chevrotante :_

« Et … Et … Euh … Si … Si … C'est parce que Raikoso n'a pas été trouvé … Il est peut-être pas mort ? Hein ? C'est peut-être possible, ça ! »

« Sais-tu ce que représente cette ligne rouge que tu peux apercevoir sur la montagne ? » _demanda la vieille femme, désignant du doigt le mont Elyeus et la ligne qui semblait le couper en deux. Une ligne rouge qui brillait malgré la distance. _« Cette ligne représente l'ascension mais aussi la chute de Raikoso. Après celle-ci, il est dit que le divin Arceus a transformé son sang en cristaux parcourus de multiples rubis. Cette barrière de cristal est impossible à briser mais sert de preuve aux nombreuses personnes qui voudraient prendre le risque d'escalader la montagne à nouveau. »

« Alors … Raikoso est vraiment mort ? Car si on a plus de sang … On peut plus vivre. »

« … … … Son corps a disparu ainsi que celui de Rayquaza. » _reprit la vieille femme._

« Mais … Mais … Mais … Et le village alors ? Et puis, Sarah ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Car Raikoso était quelqu'un d'important non ? »

_Quelqu'un d'important non ? C'était plus que ça. Beaucoup plus … Raikoso avait été la personne qui avait permis au village de survivre et de rester ce qu'il était … Oui … Raikoso, par son absence de relations avec le village à ses débuts puis à sa fin … Avec les nombreuses pierres qu'il ramenait de la montagne … Avec cette mentalité qui faisait de lui un homme intègre et désintéressé … Il avait fait bien plus que ne pouvait le croire ces enfants._

« Madame … Madame ? Vous êtes fatiguée ? Et il est arrivé quoi à Sarah ? » _demanda une jeune fille en secouant légèrement son bras pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur._

« Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Ah … Sarah. La jeune femme n'a pas cru à la mort de Raikoso. Même si celui-ci n'est jamais redescendu de la montagne, elle a toujours pensé qu'il avait survécu et qu'il était heureux au sommet de la montagne avec Rayquaza. Il avait fait son choix et elle était heureuse pour lui. Elle n'a jamais trouvé l'amour et n'a jamais pensé à un autre homme. Pourtant, elle fut souvent courtisée mais sa … beauté flétrit avec le temps et peu à peu, les gens l'oublièrent puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle a continué de croire au retour de Raikoso jusqu'au bout mais en même temps, elle aurait aimé qu'ils ne se séparent pas en se disputant. C'est bien quelque chose qu'elle regrette amèrement. »

« Sarah … Elle continue de croire en Raikoso. C'est beau l'amour ! Mais c'est dommage qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre … Je suis un peu triste pour elle. » _chuchota une jeune fille._

« Oh … Il n'y a pas de raison d'être triste pour elle. Sarah était heureuse tant que Raikoso était heureux. Néanmoins, malgré tout ce qu'elle a pensé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'a vu, elle s'est toujours demandé … s'il lui pardonnait. »

_Pendant qu'elle parlait aux enfants, la vieille dame remarqua qu'une personne s'était arrêtée pour les observer. Une femme aux longs cheveux verts comme ses yeux. Elle portait une robe blanche aux épaules nues et malgré les regards des hommes sur elle, nul ne semblait vouloir l'approcher. Elle était là, immobile et fixe._

« Allez … Il est temps pour vous de partir. Il commence à se faire tard. » _annonça la vieille femme alors que les enfants demandaient :_

« Dites … Vous nous raconterez une autre histoire demain ? »

« Ah … Cela … On verra les enfants. Soyez sages, c'est le plus important. »

« D'accord ! A demain ! » _répondirent les enfants avant de s'éloigner les uns après les autres._

_Elle les regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son banc. Ses yeux argentés et fatigués par l'âge se tournèrent vers la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Celle-ci semblait un peu gênée par quelque chose, comme si elle n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, la femme en robe blanche s'approcha d'elle._

« Madame Sarah ? » _dit la jeune femme avec lenteur et appréhension._

« Mademoiselle Sarah. Je ne me suis jamais mariée de toute mon existence et je ne le regrette pas … du moins pas de cette façon bien entendu. »

« Ah ! Euh … Je suis … vraiment … désolée. » _reprit la jeune femme, passant une main dans ses cheveux verts, détournant le regard en même temps._

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez attendu toutes ces années pour venir simplement me saluer de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ? » _murmura Sarah, un sourire aux lèvres, comme amusée par la situation. La jeune femme parut surprise, disant aussitôt :_

« Je … Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Que … Enfin … »

« Que cela fait cinquante ans, une fois par année, que vous vous tenez devant moi en espérant réussir à m'adresser la parole. Cinquante ans … et aucun changement. Savez-vous ce que la jeune femme nommée Sarah de la légende a espéré jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? »

« Que … Que … L'homme qu'elle aimait soit heureux … là où qu'il soit. » _dit la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, un peu tremblante._

« C'est exact. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Car une question vous taraude, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Je … ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Il m'a fallu tellement d'années pour n'arrive qu'à ce résultat mais … Je voulais … Je voulais … y arriver. »

« Savez-vous ce que … J'ai décidé de croire pendant des années ? Par rapport à Raikoso ? Qu'il était toujours vivant … Qu'il était toujours là-haut, au sommet de la montagne et que même … Si il ne pouvait pas en redescendre … Qu'il continue de vivre et qu'il soit toujours le même. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe … depuis le début … Comment dois-je vous appeler … mademoiselle ? »

_Elle pouvait l'appeler comme elle le désirait. Elle ne portait pas de nom pour … le village. Elle était simplement une inconnue qui ne passait qu'une fois par an. La vieille femme garda le sourire qui la caractérisait, semblant réfléchir avant de chuchoter :_

« Est-ce qu'il est possible … de répondre à mes espoirs ? Est-ce que … Raikoso ... est vivant ? J'ai besoin de savoir … vraiment besoin. »

« Il n'est plus … vivant … Pas de la façon des humains … Après ce qui s'est passé, son corps n'aurait été d'aucune utilité … Mais Arceus est intervenu. »

« Arceus … L'Arceus de la légende ? Comment cela ? » _demanda la vieille femme aux cheveux gris comme ses yeux, étonnée, chose rare à son âge._

« Lui-même en personne. Ou elle. Nul ne le sait, moi-même, je n'en sais rien. Il semblerait que le dieu soit assez strict dans ses paroles. Alors que je pensais qu'il fallait que le corps en entier de Raikoso atteigne le sommet. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas les paroles exactes d'Arceus qui voulait simplement que Raikoso atteigne le sommet. Dès l'instant où ses doigts foulèrent celui-ci, alors … Tout était terminé. J'ai cru disparaître … emportant avec moi l'être que j'ai observé depuis des années sans même pouvoir lui adresser la parole. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Raikoso est devenu alors ? Quelqu'un … comme vous ? »

_La jeune femme hocha la tête positivement. En réponse à cela, la vieille dame poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était soulagée … très soulagée même. Elle resta muette pendant de longs moments jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme tente de dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Cette femme aux cheveux verts … Elle était magnifique … n'est-ce-pas ?_

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez aussi … intimidée par le simple fait de discuter avec moi. C'est bien différent de ce à quoi on s'attend en vous voyant. »

« Je … Malgré tout ce temps qui s'est écoulé, je ne suis pas encore habituée … Et puis, j'ai l'impression de vous faire du mal. » _murmura la jeune femme aux cheveux verts avec tristesse, baissant les yeux pour ne plus regarder la vieille dame._

« Me faire du mal ? Tiens donc … Et pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à croire une telle chose ? Ai-je l'air de souffrir ? »

« Mais … Mais … Mais … Je vous ai retiré Raikoso ! Je suis la seule responsable de votre malheur ! Je suis celle qui … qui … vous a tout pris. Vous auriez pu être heureuse avec lui et vivre paisiblement … Mais … Parce que je me suis attachée à lui et parce que je suis devenue humaine … Parce que j'étais la source de sa haine comme le mont Elyeus … »

« Ai-je l'air malheureuse à l'heure actuelle ? Je savais depuis le début ce qui se passait … Mais je n'ai cherché que son bonheur … et qu'il soit … sauf. J'ai peut-être eut des paroles très dures … vers la fin mais après ce que j'avais appris … Son bras droit, sa fatigue, toutes ces choses, il se tuait à petit feu pour réussir à vous atteindre. Mais il a réussi. Et c'est cela le plus important. Je suis heureuse que son objectif soit enfin accomplit après tout ce temps. Ah … Oui … Je suis vraiment heureuse. »

_Alors pourquoi sentait-elle cette pointe de tristesse dans les yeux fatigués de la vieille femme ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait mal au cœur en la regardant ? Sarah … mentait … Elle mentait délibérément … tout en disant la vérité. Elle pensait sincèrement au bonheur de Raikoso depuis le début … Elle n'était pas jalouse d'elle … de lui avoir retiré la seule personne qu'elle aimait … Ce n'était pas ça … _

« Je ne suis qu'une pauvre femme … puérile … dans le fond. Je ne pense pas aux autres avant moi. » _murmura l'être d'un âge avancé avec lenteur._

Puis soudainement, la femme aux cheveux verts comprit. Elle venait … de comprendre ce qui se passait avec Sarah. Des larmes commencèrent à parcourir ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers la vieille femme, la serrant longuement dans ses bras en sanglotant. Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Sarah lui tapota délicatement le dos en murmurant :

« Allons bon … Qu'est-ce-cela veut dire ? Pourquoi de tels sanglots ? »

« Pardon … Pardon … Madame Sarah … Pardon … »

« Mais je vous ai déjà pardonné … Il n'y a pas besoin de se mettre dans un tel état. »

« Rai… Raikoso … Raikoso … » _tenta de balbutier la jeune femme._

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui, ma petite demoiselle ? »

« Raikoso … Raikoso … ne vous … pardonne … ne vous pardonne pas … Car … Car vous n'avez rien à vous pardonné. C'est … C'est ce que je voulais vous dire … Raikoso … Raikoso ne vous en a jamais voulu … Pour lui … La dispute n'a jamais existé. Mais si … De votre côté, vous pensiez que c'était de sa faute, il vous demander de l'excuser. »

« Allons … Pourquoi ? » _dit Sarah alors que la jeune femme quittait ses bras, essuyant ses larmes. Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi ? La vieille femme commença à pleurer à son tour, reprenant la parole :_ « Depuis … Le jour où … J'ai vu cette ligne rouge … et l'absence de corps de Raikoso … Je n'ai plus pleuré et maintenant … Maintenant, on … On m'annonce cela. Merci … Merci … Rayquaza. »

« Je … Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je … Je voulais simplement vous le dire depuis le début mais je n'ai jamais réussi avant aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois … que j'ai entendu cette histoire en entier. Avant … Je ne tombais jamais au bon moment … Il semblerait. Je ne savais même pas avant cette semaine qu'il y avait une telle histoire sur … Raikoso et moi. »

_Pour toute réponse, la vieille femme essuya ses larmes, faisant un léger sourire à la demoiselle aux cheveux verts. Enfin … Elle se releva du banc sur lequel elle était assise depuis tellement de temps. Elle passa une main dans les longs cheveux verts de la jeune femme avant de caresser le sommet de son crâne bien qu'elle était plus grande qu'elle._

« Raikoso a … vraiment très bon goût. Si on m'avait dit … qu'un jour, je verrai une telle chose de mes propres yeux. Ah … »

« Où allait-vous donc ? Je … pensais que vous vouliez discuter encore un peu. » _demanda la jeune femme, un peu étonnée en voyant Sarah qui s'éloignait._

« Allons-bon … Il se fait tard et n'est-il pas temps de rentrer ? Quelqu'un vous attends, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faut pas se faire trop désirer. »

« Je … Je … Je vous promets de revenir vous voir quand je le peux. Je descends pour combattre ... ma peur des autres. Je … Un jour, moi et Raikoso, nous pourrons peut-être alors … vivre comme tout le monde. »

« Ah … C'est une bonne chose, c'est une bonne chose. Au revoir, ma petite demoiselle. »

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ? » _demanda avec timidité la jeune femme._

Sarah fit un petit geste pour dire que ce n'était guère important. Elle la salua d'un second geste, s'éloignant sous le regard de la femme qui avait été autrefois le seigneur de la montagne Elyeus. Ah … Et est-ce que des personnes tentaient d'arriver au sommet à nouveau ? Non … Car Rayquaza n'était pas capturable … Quelqu'un avait déjà pris son cœur depuis longtemps.

_Enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes de marche, elle était arrivé jusqu'à la demeure qui était restée la sienne depuis tellement de temps. Cet endroit qu'elle ne voulait jamais quitter. Elle pénétra dans la maisonnette avec lenteur, refermant derrière elle avant de se diriger vers chambre, dans le noir le plus profond. Un modeste habitat où elle avait vécu sans même s'intéresser aux promesses de ces personnes riches juste pour l'épouser._

Elle n'avait pas faim … La nuit tomba au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Assise sur le canapé, elle gardait un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin … Après tout ce temps passé … Enfin son cœur était soulagé … Soulagé de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus aucun regret … Raikoso était vivant … vivant à jamais … et il était heureux … Et il lui avait pardonné, c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

« La vie est bien faite … quand elle le désire. »

_Elle se releva de son canapé, passant devant la fenêtre qui menait à son jardin. Un jardin dont une bonne partie n'était plus travaillé depuis longtemps … L'âge avait fait son office. Mais elle gardait le sourire … Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, tirant les rideaux pour cacher la lumière de la lune avant de fermer la porte derrière elle._

Depuis des années … De longues années … Elle avait attendu ce moment … Ce jour où elle saurait la vérité. Et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, elle pouvait se reposer. Elle s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, gardant son sourire jusqu'au bout. Son cœur était en paix … Et ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. La seule personne qui avait connu le secret de la légende de la montagne Elyeus s'était éteinte à jamais.


End file.
